Human
by LoveDria
Summary: (AU) Klaus makes the acquaintance of a girl named Caroline in a bar. He spends the night with her but wakes up alone the next morning, although the Hybrid couldn't foresee his insatiable urge for her. -Story Up for Adoption-
1. A Hybrid Walks into a Bar

**Hello everyone! First of all I want to say that I was astonished by all the kind reviews, thank you, you seriously blew my mind. And after updating the second part of this initial one-shot, you wanted to see a multi-shot, so here it is – your wish is my command. ;)**

**Big thank you towards **_livingdeadblondegirl, Lyanna Petrova and Hellz-on-Earth _**for telling me their praising thoughts of this fic. And of course I won't forget **_LoveDeb, Ethereal Prey, MissFullofLight _**and especially** _AvalonTheLadyKiller_ **who convinced me to make this into a multi-shot, I'm currently wracking my brain of ways to make your Klaroline prompt a one-shot reality! ;)**

**I will change a few things and add some flashbacks, but please tell me if you're curious about Caroline's back story, and the like.**

**This is an AU story, my favorite. And just so you know, the rating will be M, so … smut is coming (I've always wanted to say this *evil laughter*).**

**Thank you, **_allmylovesallmysecrets_ **\- I love her stories **'_**Chained to Me **_**and **'_**Over the Love'**_**, **_klarolinelove101_ **and **_AvalonTheLadyKiller_ **for beta-reading my story.**

**Set during Season 3 when Klaus is looking for werewolves to turn them and I asked myself what he did during his time. ;) I don't own the characters of The Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

_But I'm only human_

_And I bleed when I fall down_

_I'm only human_

_And I crash and I break down_

_Your words in my head, knives in my heart_

_You build me up and then I fall apart_

_Cause I'm only human_

_**\- Human by Christina Perri -**_

_**"Portland is fantastic once you can get over all the whiney music and healthy-looking people. It's literally a breeding ground for werewolves." Klaus Mikaelson, in 3x09 Homecoming**_

_These girls were seriously killing me_, Caroline thought with an eye-roll. She was sitting hunched over on the backseat of a white Jeep Wrangler that her best friend, Katerina, conveniently "borrowed" from her older brother. The blonde liked sitting on the bench where she could feel the cool wind on her naked skin, it gave her time to think rather than having to listen to the never-ending banter on the forefront.

"Are you serious? You're taking us to Portland? That's why you woke me up in the middle of the night?" Abigail exclaimed in disbelief.

Katerina retorted, "I would hardly call this midnight. And besides, exams are finally over. There's no need to study any longer and we can finally let loose. _Hook up._" She whispered the last two words like a dirty secret in Abbie's ear.

Abigail looked desperately for help at Caroline who raised her eyebrow, as in saying '_You really have to ask?_', before she submitted with a groan. "Okay, fine. Let's hit a bar. But you _will_ pay my first round." She raised a threatening finger in Kat's and Caroline's direction.

"Yay!" The two girls shouted in joy.

Abigail sagged against the passenger seat in defeat, letting the blonde say with ironic intent, "Oh come on, what's the worst that could happen, mhm?"

* * *

_Portland, Maine_

Klaus cleaned the residual blood off his arm with a rag as he overlooked the streets from his Residence Inn suite in Portland. Today had been a success. He gathered five werewolves and turned them successfully into Hybrids.

Thinking of the day's achievements made him decide to celebrate. A few drinks, maybe someone to drink from. Now that would be one hell of party.

Klaus went into the bathroom to clean his face, not wanting to take anything to chance. It wouldn't be a good start if he had to say, "Uh, I was killing werewolves in the Baxter Woods right here in Portland. It's just a wonderful city. And what are you doing for a living?" Well, not the best way to lure someone in under a false sense of security.

He changed into a new pair of jeans and threw away his bloodied shirt, putting on a clean grey Henley and a dark leather jacket. Klaus grabbed his cellphone on the way out and ordered to the Hybrid guarding his room, "Tony, mate. You'll stay here and call me if anything happens."

At his silent nod he grinned in approval and went out of the building. It was such a satisfying thing to not even have to compel somebody. As Klaus drove with his Range Rover to a bar called '51 Wharf', he noticed that it was getting close to midnight. The perfect time to let his inner wolf hunt, he thought with a smirk.

Klaus went to the bar to order himself a glass of whiskey and let himself enjoy the soothing burn down his throat. After fifteen minutes he could hear the distinct sound of joyful laughter. Acting out of sheer curiosity Klaus saw a group of young student girls having fun. Though the one who got his attention was the radiant blonde woman.

Vibrant would be a fitting word for the way she laughed and enjoyed herself with her friends. Sharing her beaming light with them. He wondered how it would be like to have someone who stood by his side - but he would never make himself vulnerable like Rebekah always had done. It was enough to be disappointed by his own family.

He banned these thoughts immediately, he wouldn't have any emotional bond with a girl he was drinking from tonight.

* * *

Caroline was close to tears from clutching her stomach so hard when her friend Abigail shared her latest mishap from her workplace.

"... I had no idea that she would give it to me at work, okay! But this thing wouldn't stop buzzing. Gosh!"

"That's what they normally do, sweetie." Caroline cooed before she gave a high-five to Katerina on her right, who was sitting between them who wore her highlighted brunette hair in tumbling waves over her shoulder.

"Haha, very funny. Let's see how much you laugh when it happens to you." Abbie deadpanned.

Caroline and Kat shared a look before barely concealing their choked laughter.

"You seem so confident that we will send a vibrator..." She imperceptibly looked around as if anyone would listen in to their conversation, "... to our cubicle."

"Oh, come on, Abbie. It's nothing to be ashamed of. And it was definitely a fun story to tell." Caroline said with a wink.

Abbie groaned as she threw her red-haired head back. "Oh God, you're never going to let me live this down, are you?"

"Nope," came Caroline's answer.

Followed by Kat's, "Never."

Abbie rolled her eyes as they all chinked their drinks. After some time Kat decided to go to the bathroom to freshen up. Seriously, she always looked flawless to her. Meanwhile Caroline felt Abbie poke her ribs.

"What?"

Her friend looked in the direction of the bar as she whispered in her ear, like she was sharing a big secret with her.

"That hot guy is staring at you."

When she tried to look, Abbie grabbed her arm to hold her back. "No, don't look."

"But ... aren't you already staring and maybe succeeding in scaring him off?"

As she loosened her grip, Caroline could finally sneak an inconspicuous look - okay well she tried to.

And Abbie was right. He was definitely hot. And staring at her. Caroline still couldn't help but gasp as she looked him over. That guy had a rugged look going which meant he was ... steamy.

He wore boots, tight Jeans, a Henley (which she could surely take a liking to) and a leather jacket in that she would _love _to dig her fingernails in (and not only in a fashionable sense). That man perfected the look with a couple of necklaces, stubble lining up his cheekbones, full pink lips and blonde curls which she imagined combing her fingers through.

Caroline really had no idea when she got so wild but a few things she knew for sure. Point one: it had been a month since she caught her boyfriend in bed with someone else, so she was definitely up for some action. Point two: that guy looked like wild rolling in the sheets. Point three (and surely the most important one): he was royally screaming 'Bad Boy'.

It still didn't mean she couldn't have some fun.

When Caroline realized he was smirking at her she knew she got caught. Well, both of them, since they turned their heads so abruptly she was afraid she and her friend would get whiplash.

Smiling to herself, Caroline announced, "Busted. That wasn't suspicious at all, girl."

Ordering another round, Caroline couldn't help but share a smile with her handsome stranger as she sipped at her drink.

She was going to let loose, Caroline decided with a wicked thought.

* * *

This girl was certainly trying to kill any man in this bar. Klaus grinned like a wolf to himself.

She seemed to have come to a decision after she saw him watching her. Unexpectedly she ventured to the dance floor and raised her hands in the air, dancing to the rhythm of the music. Admittedly he preferred the jazzy tunes of the '20s, contrary to modern genres as House, Techno and Dance, and what not.

Although the way she was dancing made him reconsider all his beliefs. Klaus kept watching her tantalizing back as she tilted her head and touched her arm languidly with her fingertips like a lover's caress. He couldn't help but notice the blonde's hips, how they twirled and he imagined other things she could do with these legs.

From his perspective he could truly appreciate her tight-fitting dress. He sighed as he shook his head. Women of the twenty-first century and their far from modest clothing. What a wonderful idea to emphasize the hills and curves of beauty. And to sate the eye and nurture the mind.

When the beauty turned her head and looked him straight in the eye as she put her hands on her waist and rolled her hips, he knew he was going to enjoy the show that this blonde was so willing to give him.

She kept her back to him as she continued dancing, swaying her hips to the music. She would tilt her head back and raise her arms which in turn pulled the hem of her dress up, showing more of the sun-kissed skin of her legs.

How this night was changing for him. He inconspicuously pulled at the fabric of his pants to ease the tightness in his jeans. Klaus was counting on looking for a prey in his nightly chase and instead found someone who was trying to seduce him.

_Try all you want, sweetheart. I'll have you writhing underneath me by the end of the night._

* * *

Every time Caroline danced she would never feel more free than this moment. No thinking. Just feeling.

Caroline thought back to the handsome stranger and couldn't stop smiling. It was fun to play this game of seduction, she thought with a pleased grin. Why should she go up to him when he would come to her instead. Besides, nothing could stop Caroline once she set her eye on something. Or someone.

She felt the touch of hands settling on her waist and sighed. Finally.

"Took you long enough." She said with a teasing grin.

The stranger gave a grunt before severing the connection to her skin altogether. Caroline frowned and was disappointed by the loss of contact.

Just before turning around she felt his hands on her hips again. Though this time they were stronger and more possessive. When Caroline looked down she saw a pair of hands placed on her stomach, holding her tight against him. She could barely conceal a moan as she leaned her head back against the stranger's neck and aligned her body with his, while trying to distract herself from her throbbing core by cushioning her backside against the bulge of her partner.

As Caroline closed her eyes she was aware of her other senses. Smell. Touch. Feel. Her mind was telling her all these things she could barely process. She felt hot all over and her body heat increased while standing so close to him. The way her cheek was next to his and she could feel his scruff. Leaving raw marks on her skin, igniting her body. The feel of his soft curls in her hand as she raised her arm to his neck. His breath on her ear, in the same rhythm as hers – fast and panting.

"I was just enjoying the show, sweetheart."

Her eyelids stood at half-mast at the feel of the warm heat of his. _God, he has an accent._ His voice could melt panties, she thought through her foggy brain.

"Did you now? And how about this?" She exhaled a breath and deliberately guided his strong hand along her thigh to pull her dress up a bit. She licked her suddenly dry lips, as she felt his erection pressing against her behind.

He distinctly moved her body with his guidance and made her love their position even more as she felt his erected excitement poke through his jeans against her bottom. She felt his soft lips glide towards her neck and at last nibbled her earlobe playfully, gusting his warm breath against her skin.

Caroline shivered. "Even better, love."

Caroline loved the scraping of his jeans on her skin. She nearly came undone by the image of them together. Two bodies close to each other that were lined up as one. She always loved the seductive dance of two people. Intimate contact. No distance.

She should feel ashamed and self-conscious at their display of not-so-subtle fornication on the dance floor but the mass of people around them actually enhanced her lust-hazed mind. Who knew that she had the craving of an exhibitionist?

When she turned to look him in the eye, Caroline saw the sea-green color of his eyes, rendering her speechless and leaving her gasping for breath. She thought that she never saw a more beautiful pair of eyes.

* * *

Klaus was just on his way to claim the blonde beauty for himself when he saw the fouled hands of a pathetic and despicable lowlife on her fair skin. He barely noticed that he let out a growl before moving in his hybrid speed to the grimy imbecile. Nobody took notice of him ripping his arms off the girl's waist and breaking his hands in the process.

The boy could only let out a sound of pain before Klaus put his hand on his throat, exerting just a bit of pressure and showing him his infamous death glare that before him already had some Vampires run screaming. Just like this poor chap.

Not wasting any time, Klaus filled in the vacant spot behind the blonde beauty and settled his hands on her hips, conveying his possessive and aggravated emotions without meaning to. He was probably so irked because someone dared to take something that was his, temporarily at least for the night.

Klaus shook his head to ignore his line of thought and focused on more enjoyable things such as the feel of this one girl in his arms. Now he could imagine why men of this century loved their women scantily clad.

The Hybrid felt the girl turn her head and brush her lips against his cheek and inhaled her smell which was a mixture of beer and her natural vanilla fragrance. It left a tingling of excitement down his back straight to his groin. Or more like lust.

_Doesn't matter. She will make a glorious sight, spread out and bare on my bed._

* * *

_This guy really had some moves_, her mind was thinking as she swayed with her sexy stranger. If a guy could dance as talented and sensual like this, then he had to be a real rocket in bed. Caroline bit her lip at this thought.

Feeling him on her back, without seeing him, nor knowing him, evoked a burst of arousal through her body. Caroline bit back a moan when his hands ventured under the swell of her breasts. Her clit started to throb when she imagined him putting his hands on them.

_God, why did he have to tease her like this?_

Payback is a bitch, she thought with a devilish smile as she raked her fingers through his golden locks and pulled him at his hair until Caroline heard him growl through gritted teeth. She teased him further by dragging his face closer to hers so he could feel her breath on his lips, same as she could almost taste his scotch, not to mention that she stirred him with the rolling of her hips at his crotch. She loved to hear his threatening growl as a reaction.

The blond ventured his hand painstakingly slow along her throat and Caroline gulped and didn't dare move under his grip, until he used his left thumb to smear away the lipstick from her mouth and outlined her lips with his digit like he was savoring her mouth.

When Caroline saw the Greek God's eyes linger on her red-painted lips, her heart leaped in joy, knowing she succeeded at her first step of seduction.

_And here comes Step Two._

Caroline pulled him roughly to her as she put her lips to his. She couldn't suppress the moan escaping from her lips when he practically compelled her to open her mouth by invading her mouth with his tongue. She felt the all too familiar dance with his tongue when he caressed hers. She got the feeling that he was all about control when he tilted her head while he held her jaw in his strong hand.

Caroline had always been a fan of foreplay. It was a taste of what was to come.

She sensed how the other hand went from her breast down a path past her hips and slowly raised the hem of her dress to put it on her inner thigh, close to her panties. That guy nearly drove her mad with want when he rubbed circles up her skin and made her feel like her skin was branded by a burning fire where he touched her. Wanting to reciprocate Caroline pushed her hips back and rolled them against his crotch and felt herself getting wet when his obvious arousal was poking at her ass.

* * *

Sometimes Klaus really couldn't decide if his werewolf gene was a gift or a curse - this was one of those times.

He was able to sense her smell of arousal as this bloody vixen rubbed herself against him. He was filled with a proud satisfaction, knowing he aroused her and was at the brink of madness at pushing her at the nearest wall to find her secret treasure, consequences be damned who would see them.

Not being able to hold out any longer, Klaus laid his hands on her stomach as he whispered huskily in her ear, "How about we leave this place?"

* * *

Somewhere between going to a bar with her friends and dancing with a hot guy Caroline realized several things. He was British (and hot!) and he could dance, so it clearly was a given that she would spend the night with him.

In between telling her friends she already had a ride home, who just wiggled their eyebrows and said, "Of course. Enjoy your 'ride'!" Though even their teasing couldn't bring her down from her highly aroused state.

Her handsome stranger just put his hand on her waist on their way out and pushed her firmly against a dark SUV. Caroline kind of liked his aggressiveness. He knew what he wanted and just took it. She curled her hands through his locks as he plundered into her mouth. The blonde could barely restrain herself in the car from riding astride him in his seat but it didn't mean she couldn't enjoy it. She teasingly laid her hand up his inner thigh and traced wet, open-mouthed kisses on the man's throat and neck. His stubble tickled her skin and stirred her libido in the process.

Caroline saw his eyes roll in the back of his head but miraculously he had perfect control over the vehicle. Though he gripped the steering wheel pretty hard. "You're going to pay for that." The hot guy said as he looked with darkened blue-green eyes at her and she knew that he would retaliate with the cruelest of torture.

_Oh boy, was she looking forward to that._

* * *

_This girl will be the death of me_, Klaus thought as he pulled the blonde siren into his hotel and shortly after in the lift. Along the way he couldn't resist kissing her and laughing with her while they fooled around. However he would never admit that to anyone.

On the way up to the 30th floor the restricted space couldn't save her from his onslaught of wild kisses and teasing touches. Realizing that they had arrived, Klaus unlocked the girl's legs off his waist and walked with quick steps to his suite. Fortunately, the Hybrid he put on guard duty had the common sense to be out of his hair.

He didn't know how to explain that. Besides, he didn't want to compel her. Klaus told himself that it was a tedious task and quite unnecessary when he had to make her forget again that she ever met him.

He was shaken out of his stupor when he was being pushed by the sassy blonde into his room, the light of the door barely blinking the green light. Klaus laughed freely at her obvious enthusiasm.

"Impatient, are we?" He smirked knowingly to his companion for the night.

"Just ... shut up." The girl finally retorted with a bold smile.

Klaus merely shared her joyful disposition and shoved the door closed with his foot before his jacket was lowered urgently off his shoulders and fell to the ground. Taking back his dominance, Klaus fulfilled his secret fantasy by pushing the girl at the wall and laid kisses upon her neck, while his hands settled on the girl's hips.

"What's your name?" Came the breathy moan above him.

"Call me Klaus." He murmured towards her lips before paying attention to her bare shoulders.

The girl merely uttered, "Caroline."

"Caroline..." Klaus whispered in reverence, pleased by her shivering reaction of his voice, "Pleasure, I'm sure."

"We'll see about that." He looked up to see the teasing glint in her eyes and knew she was up to no good. Caroline grabbed for the hem of his shirt before she ripped it hastily off him. Upon seeing his shirtless body, she stroked his chest and inspected his feathered tattoo on his left shoulder with her fingertips.

Caroline couldn't describe the feeling flowing through her body when she saw his ink. This guy really was playing with her libido, she thought as he gazed up from under his eyelashes and showed her such an alluring smile she nearly came undone. With deliberated slowness Caroline turned halfway around but still looked over her shoulder at him as she pulled the zipper of her dress down, letting it fall down around her ankles.

Only dressed in her black lacy lingerie and red high heels, she sidestepped her dress and was about to take off her shoes but stopped short when she heard the raspy voice, "Leave them on. I want to feel all of you."

Caroline was a shivering mess of anticipation and didn't quite know where to put her hands but chose to let them dangle alongside her body as she waited with bated breath what he would do next. Meanwhile Klaus walked with quick steps and a determined look towards her to pull her without abandon towards his sculpted body.

Caroline gasped in shock but soon admired the hard planes of his body. Klaus really had a nicely formed figure, not thin but also not too much muscles – not like her cheating ex of a douche who took care of his physical appearance. This blond male was just ... perfect.

Especially with the way he oozed sexiness and dark male virility. If it was even possible her core got even wetter when she felt Klaus's powerful muscles rippling against her smooth skin. Caroline clenched her thighs, but loosened the muscles in her lower regions when he began kissing her neck with fervent touches of his full lips. Caroline sighed with want and turned her head so Klaus could reach her slender neck better.

The blonde put her hands on his cheeks as she was being held securely by him and felt him kiss her on the lips without any restraint. With a yank Klaus pulled her cleavage towards his face as he walked with sluggish steps while he pulled down the straps of her bra to finally expose her breasts to him, to a sturdy wooden table in front of the spectacular view of Portland.

"You look magnificent, love." Klaus admired her breasts and was feeling satisfied when Caroline closed her eyes at his touch.

The decorating vase on the desk didn't last very long as it was shoved to the ground, leaving it in pieces on the floor. She laughed out loud with him. Who knew this could be so much fun?

The laughter died down and turned to sighs when Klaus laid her gently on the surface and lavished her breasts with his talented tongue. Caroline rested her hands in his curls and tightened her calves around his waist as he licked and fondled her nipples.

"Ah, Klaus, mhm. Keep going, please." Caroline pleaded with him while biting her lip so she wouldn't gush out like a waterfall with what she wanted him to do with her.

Klaus nipped her buds, leaving her in a shivering mess between the most exquisite torture and sweet pleasure. Caroline whimpered in protest when his mouth left her to kiss along her ribs, the teasing tongue brushing her belly button and finally her panties.

This Caroline girl could really let herself go, Klaus thought as he fingered the fabric of her knickers to strip it off her slowly. He watched her reaction as he put the lacy arousal in front of his face, inhaling her alluring smell. When he saw her widening eyes and the dilated pupils, he knew he succeeded in making her hot and bothered.

Klaus threw the garment away before he went to his knees, pulled at her upper thighs until she sat right at the edge.

She realized she never found anything sexier than seeing a man on his knees, nearly fully clothed while she was standing butt naked with only her shoes before him. Caroline wondered who was at whose mercy. She supported her hands on his shoulders as he put his face in front of her cunt and kissed her clit, all the while keeping a close look at her face to see how she would react.

"Klaus." Caroline breathed in a delirious tone.

"You smell delicious, love. I wonder if you taste even better."

"Please stop talking in this accent ... if you don't want me to come just yet." She couldn't believe that she was able to string words together with the way Klaus curled his tongue inside her pussy and seemed to enjoy it, judging by his humming that reverberated through her body and how he licked her juices like it was the finest meal. And added the effect of rolling his thumb in circles on her clit.

Caroline felt like a bitch in heat how she writhed in desperation on the wooden surface and raked her nails down his back and head. She felt herself getting closer to her climax as Klaus tightened his hold on her legs around his head. She was kind of afraid she was suffocating him though she couldn't bring herself to care while she raked with the her heels against his back, almost breaking the skin through his flesh with her heel.

Besides, Caroline got the feeling Klaus liked her reckless and wild.

"Oh, please. Klaus, ... let me ... I'm so close." Caroline nearly screamed.

At the loss of his tongue altogether, Caroline was about to protest and/or bite his head off but fell quiet at the serious look in his eyes when Klaus whispered to her labia, "Come for me, Caroline," just as he rubbed his thumb against her clit.

Caroline didn't know if it were his words, his oh so talented hands or his dominating look, but she came. And fireworks danced in front of her eyes as she threw her head back.

* * *

Klaus saw Caroline pull her head back while closing her eyes and clung with all her might against him before her body was wrecked with shudders and her mouth cried out loud moans that he was afraid other patrons might hear. Shrugging his shoulders, he came to the conclusion that he didn't care.

_They can hear all they want because in the end it was me who did this._

Klaus was filled with satisfaction so great, he believed he would combust, despite the feel of the marks on his back he quite enjoined.

Caroline still felt the aftershocks from her orgasm when she looked up to see the glistening arousal on Klaus's lips before he licked it away with ardor and relish. The Hybrid couldn't suppress the smug smile etching on his face as Caroline sighed and lifted her disbelieving eyes at him.

"What's that grin for?" She breathed the words in anger, unable though to keep the panting out of her voice. Her body felt so relaxed and limp that she couldn't bring herself to frown.

"Oh, I'll show you." Klaus said in a foreboding tone.

Caroline let out a startled cry as he carried her abruptly off the table to his king-size bed. She could barely appreciate the detail for the white linen and sheets when she was already unceremoniously dropped off on the cool and smooth fabric and bounced up and down.

Caroline let out a giggle of happiness but chose to play the innocent victim by dragging herself away from him on the bed but was not able to erase the challenging stare. Additionally, she curled her finger to beckon him closer.

Seeing her arse teasing him when she drew back and the sly smile on her face made Klaus wonder if he finally found his match.

"So you want play, hmm? Are you sure about that?" Klaus sent a provocative look her way as he unbuckled his belt and opened the zipper of his jeans.

Caroline felt like a voyeur seeing him do a striptease. She gulped when she realized Klaus went commando. She bit her lip when he was finally naked. And what a specimen of a man he was, standing in front of her without anything standing in the way. The only thing covering his body were the necklaces around his neck.

Klaus climbed up the bed with the appearance of a panther stalking its prey. There was no way to escape but she doubted she wanted an out.

Teasingly he stroked her ankles before he abruptly pulled at her legs so he could slowly take off her shoes, the only sounds were a clanking sound reverberating through the room as he let them fall beside the bed and her startled cry, followed by her moan.

He started kissing her thoroughly while holding her at the nape of her neck. She enjoyed the way his soft and wet tongue tangled with hers which reminded her what he would do with the straining evidence poking at her thigh. She sighed when she remembered what this tongue could do to her. Somewhere in her brain she registered him putting his hands on her waist. Caroline hummed and sighed as she laid a hand on his shoulder blade and the other at the end of his back to caress his skin.

She loved the feel of his strong muscles underneath her fingertips and the way his body reacted to her touch.

Her lover didn't waste any time as he ravished her. Caroline rubbed herself on him to relieve some of the tension that was starting to build in her womb. She felt like a woman possessed that way that she couldn't get enough of the feel of his body. It was almost too much for her feeling his mouth exploring hers greedily.

_God, that British God could kiss._

Deciding that she wasn't willing to wait any longer, Caroline flipped Klaus on his back with her on top of him. Klaus's features initially displayed anger for being under her, this guy really had some control issues, but soon turned into anticipating pleasure at seeing her breasts ripe for the taking, coupled with her blonde waves in disarray. She seemed like a goddess to him.

He stroked her supple breasts that fitted perfectly in his hands and showed his satisfaction with a broad grin when he heard her moan and felt her lean in his touch while her hands guided his. He really loved the feeling of her breasts in his palms. Klaus caressed her body and ventured his path downwards until his palms settled on her hips, eager and surprisingly willing to let the blonde minx take charge - for now.

Caroline began exploring his chest by stroking his skin that was covered with slight curls and kissed his pectoral muscles. Klaus sighed when she fondled and licked his nipples. This bloody siren was such a tea-

"Bloody hell!" He moaned and arched his back, trying to ignore the almost painful stirring of his shaft, when Caroline bit in one of his nipples and tweaked the other one. This daring creature just bit him, he thought with disbelief.

He forgot his line of thought when she dragged her dripping pussy along his growing penis, setting Klaus's nerves on fire when he saw her juices coating him. He firmly grabbed her buttocks to stop any movements. He placed her legs beside his narrow waist and pulled her slowly to him until they laid nose to nose.

Klaus looked in Caroline's face and frowned when he felt his breath catch at being so close to her. He evaded her molten, fiery eyes to follow his hand as it ventured towards her throat. He didn't exert any pressure but watched in fascination as Caroline closed her eyes and bowed her back sensually.

Klaus felt Caroline's chest rise and fall rapidly as he waited for her to take the initiative. Finally she supported her hands on his shoulders, she seemed to favour this part of his anatomy - though something told him Caroline would love another member more - and languidly shifted his hips to insert his cock in her entrance.

Both closed their eyes and sighed when they were finally joined as one. Klaus instinctively put his hands on her hips and grunted when he felt her tight walls fluttering on his cock. Two lovers wanting to keep this indescribable feeling but soon enough Caroline opened her eyes, her intentions clear to see and started moving.

"Christ, you're tight." Klaus forced out with pained pleasure.

Nothing could have prepared her for the warm emotion in her stomach, spreading to her pulsing clit. Caroline was definitely not ready for the feeling of exhilaration at seeing Klaus's head thrown back, his mouth open to groan and cry out obscenities in his sexy accent, and surely not for his strong grip on her butt cheeks as he pulled her up and down.

"Yes, love. Fuck, squeeze me just like that." Klaus hissed.

Caroline began moving faster when Klaus hit a sensitive spot that left her gasping for air. "Yes, right there! Yes, please. Oh God!" She moaned but she could have screamed it for all she cared. She moved atop of him and sighed in pleasure when she felt his cool necklaces against her heated skin.

Klaus moaned and held her to him, his groans against her chest vibrated on her skin as he sucked her nipples.

"Love ... you feel so good. Come on. Have at it."

At his words she was so close she moved frantically on top of him to chase her climax when Klaus pushed his way inside with such a force that she came with loud moans of pleasure and shudders going through her body. Caroline was just recovering from her explosive bliss when Klaus flipped her on her back again and displayed his dominant nature.

Caroline could only focus on Klaus and the way he pounded relentlessly inside her, rattling the bed harshly against the wall. He tilted her hips, grabbed her ass to open her more to him and panted above her. The blonde's inner walls were still clinging to Klaus's still hard penis as he continued hammering inside her.

Caroline moved her hips against his and felt his pelvis rubbing against her clit when she was coming again, a peak so much stronger than the other two. Her quivering body was awash with a warm feeling like an erupting volcano as pearls of sweat coated their bodies. Caroline scratched her fingernails down his back in wild ecstasy as Klaus hid himself in her neck. It felt even more intense when he grabbed her wrists in his hands and looked at her with thin lips and clenched jaw.

She sighed when his full weight sagged on top of her. Caroline disentangled her legs from his hips in weariness and she didn't mull over the thought of how good it felt to feel all of him.

Warm, panting breath spread over her neck and she felt his release shoot inside her womb. Her body was so full of sensations that Caroline could hardly recognize a slight nip at her neck.

* * *

It was such a glorious sight seeing Caroline climax. And she was such an exquisite taste. Klaus couldn't resist having a bite of her as she came. It was a reinvigorating thing drinking her blood while in a sexual frenzy.

Klaus licked her wound clean, same as the remnants of her taste off his lips before carefully untangling himself from her, not wanting to squash her. For some reason, unbeknownst to him, he didn't want to hurt her.

Klaus kept in mind to give her a bit of his blood after she fell asleep to take away any indications of what happened, despite his growing desire not to. He liked the idea of her knowing that it was him who did this to her. Klaus saw the red fingerprints of his hands on her hip bones which displayed his supernatural strength and passion in the heat of the moment. It reminded him that unfortunately she was still human and fragile.

He was startled out of his thoughts when he heard her sigh, "I take everything back. You clearly know how to bring pleasure to a girl. You're like a hungry wolf."

Normally Klaus would be filled with paranoia for being called a Wolf. But for some reason he was overcome by this possessive feeling, for having the privilege to spending the night with her. This girl was really turning him inside out.

Klaus could only say, "I told you so." before she fell into a deep sleep with a blissful smile stretched on her face.

Klaus covered her nude body with the sheet as she stretched like a content cat, she really was confusing the hell out of him, a never-ending mystery, he mused while he found himself watching the girl during her sleep. He released a sigh by the thought of having to compel her to forget him and ... their night together.

Klaus laid back down, feeling conflicted. Tomorrow, he thought, this could wait until tomorrow.

* * *

Caroline awoke in a relaxed state, her limbs might be aching but she felt so ... relaxed. Rays of sunlight streamed through the windows, warming her body. When she felt the soft sheets under her fingertips and the strong and moving pillow - wait, moving?!

She sat up straight at once with eyes wide open in shock and the sheet covering her clearly naked chest to clear her fuzzy and panicking mind and jerked her head around to survey the unfamiliar hotel suite, until she saw the naked man lying on his stomach. Now this one looked familiar.

She bit her lip when she saw a triangle tattoo on his shoulder blade she didn't have the chance to see the night before and not to mention his strong muscles that moved with every breath and could be seen even while he was sleeping.

Step by step her brain tried to tell her the deeds of last night ... the so naughty and blistering things she did last night, including the British specimen, that she got hot all over.

Caroline couldn't help the blush spreading on her cheeks when a thought came to mind. _I was right about him being a 'good dancer' in bed and so right about them getting 'wild in the sheets'._

Caroline bit her lip while she contemplated having another round with him, in the end there was no better way to wake up than morning sex, but she knew what she was to him - a one night stand. It was just for one night, no biggie. Though she felt sad about the fact that she would never see him again. But she would not offer herself to him to be rejected in the end. No thank you, Sir.

* * *

Klaus woke up at noon, realizing he slept in for the first time since ... ages. Normally he would wake at the crack of dawn to take care of any Hybrid-, Doppelgänger and/or Original-related business. But not today it seemed.

He stretched his arms over his head and hid his face further in the pillows and was struck by the poignant smell of musk, perfume ... and sex. A pleased smile etched his features as the memories of last night came to mind. Going to a bar to celebrate, finding a girl to celebrate with and spending a glorious night with her.

Klaus was itching to _celebrate _again and his stirring cock wasn't helping matters either. He was aware of the case he couldn't postpone the moment any longer when he had to send her away, or at least leave her before she woke, before compelling her. He knew it was harsh but he only cared about self-preservation.

Deciding to live in the moment he grabbed after Caroline - but only felt empty cold sheets. His head moved around and came up with the same results as before.

She left him. Damn bloody Caroline left him! How dare she.

Klaus knew he was being a hypocrite, considering the fact he was about to leave _her. _But he was filled with such a rage, compared to the failure of his first Hybrids, that was nothing. This was ... more.

The Hybrid didn't want to associate this with the hurt he felt or a bruised ego. He was going to find her so he could ... finally compel her. Gods, even to him it sounded like a lame excuse. And why he sounded like a juvenile teenager was beyond him. Someone just like Caroline. It hurt thinking her name.

Klaus closed his eyes and his shoulders sagged. He felt defeated. Soon his body was overcome with an all-consuming craving. Finding the Doppelgänger would be nothing compared to this.

He would find the human. And this time she wouldn't get away from him so easily.

* * *

**This is it. I hope you liked it. Did you like the smutty scenes? I hope I can make the next smutty chapter better – which will take awhile until Klaus and Caroline can meet again! ;)**

**If you're curious what Caroline was wearing, beneath this I listed the clothes. Cotton lace crochet Ruffles two-piece dress, sexy elegant style**

**Christian Louboutin Red Aborina Suede Open Toe Pumps**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter. Love you all!**


	2. Longing for the Lost

**So here is the second chapter. This takes place during the time while Klaus and Caroline went their separate ways. Don't fret, they will meet again very soon. *Drum roll***

**Thank you, **_allmylovesallmysecrets_, _klarolinelove101_ **as well as** _AvalonTheLadyKiller_ **for beta-reading and giving advice when needed. You guys rock!****  
**

**Oh, and **_Lavanya_**, I'm unfortunately not one of those fast writers so you should expect a new chapter once a month, I guess? I hope that doesn't deter you readers from enjoying this story.**

**I don't own the characters or the storyline from The Vampire Diaries and The Originals. Let's hope Julie is okay with it, huh? ;)**

**This is for you! Enjoy.**

_You don't want me, no__  
__You don't need me__  
__Like I want you, oh__  
__Like I need you _

_And I want you in my life_

_And I need you in my life_

_You can't see me, no__  
__Like I see you__  
__I can't have you, no__  
__Like you have me_

_**\- You by The Pretty Reckless -**_

* * *

_She remembered everything of last night in vivid detail. The warm breath of his against her neck. His gentle, yet strong hands memorizing every corner of her body. The beads of sweat on his back. Hearing his panting breaths, first filled with lust and then ending in desperation as he chased his peak. Being carried to another dimension by the sheer force of his hips. _

_It was simply passionate, steamy and toe-curling sex-_

Caroline stuttered in her walk, just thinking about last night made her blush furiously and hoped no one would find out what she did by merely looking at her face as she headed towards the Bijou Café. She got the message from her friends and felt inclined to just put last night in her past and agreed to meet them there.

But as much as every nerve ending in her body screamed at her to just move on already, it was almost impossible to forget. For one, it was supposed to be only a hook-up, no feelings, right? Then why did she feel so bad for leaving when she had sensed such a deep connection while she was with Klaus, like she had never felt before?

And he clearly wasn't her first rodeo – God, she felt and sounded like an amateur!

It was weird that this night out was supposed to be just a way for her to forget her cheating ex. _Mission accomplished, I'd say._ During her time with Klaus she never once thought of her past lovers.

It definitely wasn't helping matters to think of the possibility that she could have been just a fling. And that he was at the moment rather relieved to be rid of her.

Klaus threw the insulting furniture against the wall. He felt a growl emitting from his throat when he could still feel her smell and the familiar fragrance of sex permeating the air, leaving him in a hazy state of mind and making it impossible for him to think clearly.

Klaus dared not to think of this any further as he put the blame on his hurt ego and loss of control over the situation.

It didn't satisfy him in the least that the wooden chair cracked and left a dent in the wallpaper. He breathed heavily and looked once again at the broad table where he made the blonde come for the first time.

Klaus closed his eyes and clenched his jaw tightly while tense silence suffocated the room. His hybrids that were gathered around him stood anxiously and just as agitated while they awaited the following instructions from their master.

Klaus was reinforcing his composure and turned around, though he couldn't completely erase the wildness in his eyes. "You will all be scouring the city for a blonde woman named Caroline. She's probably in company of two young girls. Half of you are assigned to search around the vicinity of this hotel. The other half will be stationed at the outskirts of town."

During his orders he crossed his arms behind his back and walked the room to and fro, though he tried to maintain the façade of a calm and focused leader, however inwardly he was anything but.

"No harm will come upon her!" He said to them. "Now leave."

His tense shoulders loosened once his suite was emptied. Klaus rubbed his eyelids and hoped this motion would clear his mind on what to do next. To refocus himself he grabbed his sketch pad and sat at the edge of his bed. He felt the naked surface of the mattress underneath him, mindful of the fact that he ripped off the bedding the first chance he got after he was woken up by the harsh reality of what transpired last night. Klaus was not able to see the evidence of yesterday without feeling a tremendous wave of anger consume him.

Even now he was reminded of their passion which he couldn't seem to shake off. When the same face with golden locks and bright blue eyes stared back at him from his drawn sketch with a blissful stare as she came to her climax. Klaus closed the book with a drawn out sigh and grabbed his jacket. He walked with determined steps to the door while he hoped searching for her would keep his mind off of her.

Not bloody likely.

* * *

"So … how was he? Less than average or more like banging-to-the-bedroom-wall good? I bet it was the latter. Oh, I bet he didn't disappoint, huh? Is it true what they say about Europeans? Gosh, tell me, I'm literally dying here! Tell me – I mean, us – all the details, bitch." Kat gushed in one go. All the while her eyes got wider and wider, it was almost comical, and she hit the table several times to drive her point home.

Caroline merely smiled and shook her head. Normally she'd share all the suggestive details by now, starting with if he was a good kisser and if he made her come … which she did … several times. It was actually quite surprising to her because she was really distracted by school work and boy drama recently, not to mention that it was hard for her to reach an orgasm, especially with someone she barely knew. So all courtesy should be handed to him.

"He was … indescribable." Caroline shared with a secretive smile and a blush to adorn it with.

"Oh, how cute. She's getting red." Kat realized mischievously with big eyes and an astonished open mouth.

"You mean indescribably good, right? You're really being modest right now, Care. You got nothing to share that would quench the hunger of our Dalliance-Kat?" Abbie inquired and playfully nudged Kat who mockingly glared at her in return.

Caroline drank the rest of her ritual morning coffee and licked her lips before she sat forward and offered in a whisper, "Let's just say he was banging - to - the - bedroom - wall good..." She sent a meaningful glance Kat's way, "... and that he managed to ring my bell several times."

"Tyler who?" Caroline rolled her eyes and did not even have to fake a smile at the giggle of her friend but didn't miss the wondering look from Abbie.

* * *

_**\- One month later -**_

It felt good to be home, Klaus mused as he looked from the balcony in his plantation house in Crescent City. It wasn't really the place he'd like to be right now, but this would have to suffice. In the beginning he was contemplating that Mystic Falls could have been his home again, it was where he and his family lived in the New World and where they all grew up. But now he wasn't so sure.

His family may have moved locations time and time again to find peace and a resemblance of safety but New Orleans was once a place where he could have imagined settling down with his family for good and living in peace, more or less, with the supernatural/human community.

Now it seemed like a war zone with werewolves fighting for power, witches being held on a tight leash and vampires following the rules of Marcel, a man he turned and once saw as his son decades ago. Everything seemed to have changed while they were away.

Klaus closed his eyes in contempt when he thought of the reason why they had to leave in the first place.

It made him realize that as much as you try to cling onto something, in the end it meant a weakness to feel or to care. His lips tightened when he remembered the day he felt close to throw all caution to the wind as his hybrids reported to him how they hadn't found the elusive girl.

Klaus told himself it was merely a passing fancy that would go once he had his fill with her and remained stubborn, even when he looked around himself to notice his equal followers with snapped necks by him.

Klaus could still remember the satisfying feeling of hearing the sickening crack that did little to quench his all-burning rage that filled his veins and did little to sate his thirst for blood.

He stayed in Portland for two weeks. Longer than he initially planned and he was itching to shed some blood. All this incompetence surrounding him made him growl in irritation,

Klaus never felt more disappointed in his creations and found himself later on in the woods again to make more Hybrids, not because he needed them but to take his mind off of any unnecessary sentiments. It still felt like a prideful success to see creatures like him turn on their own volition and share his golden hued eyes.

He felt the vibrating phone in his jeans pocket and stopped the buzzing by accepting the call. He involuntarily smiled, he missed his dear sister.

What he heard though shocked him to its core, reminding him of a time he would rather forget. The name the spoke, even after all these years, still managed to instill fear within him, multiplied tenfold since his human days.

"What did you say?" Shock and disbelief would have been an understatement to define his momentary state of mind.

"It's Mikael…" Klaus would kill anyone or at least inflict immeasurable pain upon anyone who dared to make his sister, an Original no less, so afraid that her voice trembled as she conveyed the warranted warning. "He's in Portland, brother. You need to get out of there this instant. He knows you're there. Please. Come home, Nik…" Rebekah told him with an anxious tone.

"Don't worry, sister. I'll be home soon."

Klaus was feeling restless. He feared that people around every corner were trying to kill him and had the distinct feeling that he was being watched. He didn't like being reminded of the former years when he and his siblings had to look over their shoulder at every turn, in fear of being found by their hated father.

As soon as Klaus heard the bad news leave his sister's mouth, he drove to his hotel and packed his bag, leaving in a rush with his hybrids and compelling the staff to say that they heard they went to Phoenix. He learned from the last time Mikael was after them to tie up _every_ loose end.

He was affirmed with Mikael's looming threat over their heads when he saw a suspicious man lurking around an alley, set on following him. After threatening to pull out his spleen, the lowlife revealed that he was ordered to keep track of him and deliver his whereabouts to the man who turned him. Confirmed in his suspicions, Klaus knew he couldn't sever his compulsion, so he merely forced him to relay that he had lost his tracks.

Though he was still not satisfied when he could still smell the stench of newly turned Vampires in the air who were sired by Mikael. It was not a welcome reminder of Klaus's almost interactions with his father in the past who took pleasure in burning cities to the ground in which he and his family found a home, albeit temporarily. It was saying something how easy it was to slip into old patterns, to hide one's tracks in fear of being spotted by the man who was hell-bent on plotting their demise.

The dread and adrenaline pulsing through Klaus's body propelled him forward and helped him shake off the cars trailing him. It was helping sometimes what an ounce of fear could evoke in someone. Even when the Hybrid was still human, fear instilled survival instinct and self-preservation within him, Klaus realized later on.

This time, seeing the 'Welcome to Mystic Falls' sign, did little to calm his frantic beating heart when he arrived the next morning. He would have to make precautions so his father wouldn't be able to find them.

He was informed though by a cheerful high school girl that Homecoming was being held this evening and - what a surprise - his sister organized this event and seemed to live up to her reputation to be a slave driver, just like on this poor girl who was rushing to fulfill her duties. Klaus didn't even need to force this information out of the girl. From time to time it suited his needs where his charming personality and naïve, trusting humans could get him.

Klaus was surprised though that Rebekah wanted to stay for one night for the Homecoming party. Sometimes it remained a mystery to him as to why his sister wanted to behave like a human student. Hopefully he could put this thought out of her head when he saw her again.

Klaus would never understand this small town, he shook his head with disdain as he forced himself into wearing a pressed dark suit and fitting black tie and watched as blissfully ignorant high school students danced to another event, unaware of the Vampires and his Hybrids crawling around the place. They really loved to dress up, didn't they?

It was really frustrating though that he was unable to discern Rebekah from the giggling teenagers. That should have been his first hint that something was severely wrong.

The second clue he got that he should pack his bags, stow away his coffins and get out of this miserable one-pony town, was when Stefan, a man he once confided in who turned out to be a pitiful excuse of a Vampire, gave him a vague response regarding his sister which made him suspicious of what he and his brother was up to. Stefan may have turned it off but he was still guided by his ridiculous penchant for the newest Doppelgänger.

Well, maybe what they said was right: third time's a charm. Hearing the name 'Mikael' again made his worst fears come to life. And seeing him on the Lockwood's doorstep was the worst feeling in the world.

Especially when he had his dear baby sister in his grasp. Klaus tried to convey with a regretful look how sorry he was, that she didn't get to enjoy her precious Homecoming dance without any repercussions getting in the way and that he let Rebekah get in danger while he promised her that no harm would come upon his little sister.

Klaus didn't wish for her to look so helpless and look at him with a grimacing face filled with emotional pain at the prospect of him getting hurt by their father, just like it happened in their human days.

At the end of this unforgettable but disastrous night he found out that Mikael had found him and was already there. Mikael had forced his sister to lure him in and even compelled his Hybrids to hold her down while he used harsh words like he used his whip, delivering a severe beating without trying - he always knew where it hurt the most - before he would truly extinguish him for good. It was like foreplay for Mikael.

_A big bad wolf. You haven't changed. Still hiding behind your playthings like a coward._

_To what end, Niklaus? So you can live forever with no one at your side? Nobody cares about you anymore, boy! Who do you have other than those whose loyalty you've forced? No one. No one. Even Rebekah couldn't bear to have an utter disgrace for a brother and was the one who lured you to me. Because that is what you are. An abomination._

_In the end it is your impulse, Niklaus. It has and will forever be the one thing that keeps you from truly being great. _

Mikael was the only man who was capable of making him feel useless and like a weak little boy as he said these words to him. The fact that he had Rebekah in his possession enhanced this feeling even more.

As he thought of the Hybrids that he sired and gave a gift to so they wouldn't have to turn at every full moon, Klaus felt doubt and regret.

If they had taken the chance, if they were not compelled, not restricted by a sire bond, would they think twice of helping a cruel man such as Mikael - or would they wield the White Oak stake themselves to be rid of him permanently.

When he saw Mikael wield the weapon like he was about to strike his sister, Klaus let instinct and a sense of protection take over and jumped at his paternal enemy, stepping over the threshold. The fight however was short-lived when his father got the upper hand and threw him to the hard ground, with the stake above his chest.

What stuck with him was that he felt sorry for Rebekah and his family. He remembered how she looked at him with a wide-eyed stare full of sorrow and how she cried at the prospect of losing him when she saw him being held down by Mikael who put the tip of the stake against his chest. He regretted not killing him centuries ago when he had the opportunity to do, so they could live without fear that their own father would kill them. He could have given her an ignorant but peaceful life like she so willfully claimed, not only because of Mikael but also because of him keeping her for decades in a box.

All of it was his fault. Mikael coming after them was driven by a ravenous thirst to kill _him_. He feared the possibility what would happen to his sister after he was killed, it was quite rare for the Vampire Hunter to show mercy, especially to someone who aided in his survival and showed him loyalty to no end. Mikael might even kill her for standing by his side all this time.

In that moment he swore himself that his siblings would not suffer at the hand of a deranged family member.

When Klaus saw the eyes of one hybrid who held Rebekah in a tight hold despite her thrashing around, roll in the back of his head before he unceremoniously fell to the ground.

Klaus used this one-time opportunity and thought nothing of Mikael's shocked gasp. He wrenched the weapon out of his hands and didn't hesitate to ram it in his chest, engulfing his body in flames.

It was over. Mikael was truly gone. He felt so relieved like a weight was lifted off his shoulder. Most people were grieving when faced with a loss and that only showed the extent of their dysfunctional family. Klaus rubbed his closed eyelids wearily, and held the palm of his hand over his mouth.

The loud outcry couldn't wrench free out of his chest, though a growl could be heard rumbling inside him. He was gone. Mikael. The bane of his existence was finally out of their lives for good. The immortal could still not believe that after a thousand years of torment and agony, his father was dead. Klaus released a shaky breath he had held at that thought.

Klaus turned to look for his sister - just in time to feel her thin body jump in his arms. He instinctively wrapped his arms around her as she clung with all her might against his front, not wanting to let go anytime soon.

Both of them watched as Mikael, the man they once called father, burn up until there was only a barely recognizable corpse left.

Klaus stroked the back of his sobbing sister in comfort and gave in to their vulnerable moment. He saw someone move out of the corner of his eye and tensed in reflex but relaxed immediately when he saw Elijah, who must have killed a few of his hybrids to serve as a distraction. Strangely he couldn't bring himself to care.

This night put some things into perspective about his hybrids, true they were compelled but he couldn't help but feel distrust towards them. Although he would have to decide what to do with them. Klaus chose to send them away to do whatever they did before but they would remain his spies, should a threat arise that endangered his family.

Klaus gave a barely discernible nod at his brother who came closer to them and in the end saved him from their father again, which he reciprocated. It was a sight to behold that it was Elijah this time who protected them first-hand from Mikael, when it was him the last centuries who maintained a low-key behavior so they wouldn't be found.

He looked down at his sister who murmured with regret, "I'm sorry. So sorry. All my fault. It's all my fault, Nik."

"It's okay, sister. You don't have to worry anymore." Klaus said with solemn features as he palmed her tear-stained cheeks to convey his sincere words.

"But they had me, Nik! The Salvatores overpowered me, an Original. They forced me to make you come, but Mikael also had men in Portland where you were. He convinced them to help him and I didn't even warn you." Rebekah explained to him while distressed over her own actions.

"Rebekah…" He waited until he had her attention by saying her name fiercely. "It's over. And I promise you that we will deal with Salvatores and their friends. Won't we, brother?" Klaus looked meaningfully at Elijah who cleaned his bloodstained hands with the white napkin from his breast pocket.

Elijah laid a comforting and reassuring hand on Rebekah's shoulder. "We will take care of them, Rebekah. No one hurts our family without any repercussions."

That was their last day in Mystic Falls but their reputation of being the Originals didn't go to waste as they showed them who they were dealing with. The Salvatores truly thought that Klaus's desire to make hybrids would overpower his need to protect his family and didn't dare believe their eyes as Klaus and Elijah let Rebekah have free rein when she turned Elena right in front of their eyes. Damon and Stefan watched with horror and despite their efforts weren't able to fight against the bruising hold of the Original brothers.

With one last look at the others, he let out a promise in his quiet but not less deadly voice, "Come after any of us again and we will kill you all."

It was a wake-up call when his dear sister called him while he almost got himself killed in the process by protecting his family. They should have been at the forefront of his mind and not a … meaningless human.

Klaus felt angry and disgusted with himself for letting a human, no less, lose his focus. It was ridiculous! He was Klaus Mikaelson and he certainly was not weak. Eventually the only thing he cared about was the safety of his siblings but most importantly self-preservation.

* * *

"What is wrong with you lately?"

Caroline got nervous when she heard the confronting tone of Abbie. She sounded curious but worried, though she wouldn't budge, while they were at her friend's house. She felt defenseless and open here, unlike in her own home where she could hide in her room and pretend everything was peachy.

_This is not a friend-intervention, is it? Or are there normally more people involved?_

The blonde tried to hide the tremble in her voice. "What do you mean? I'm fine." She rubbed her clammy hands on her jeans while she kept a confused but anxious smile on her face.

Abbie stepped closer. "You know, at first I thought it had something to do with your douche of an ex but you were different ever since Portland."

"You can say his name – Tyler. He's not my own version of Voldemort, He – Who – shall – not – be – named, you know?" Caroline stepped forward and laid on Abbie's duvet on her bed, while waiting for her to do the same. "I'm actually over him. I mean he had been staying here in Somerset for how long? Maybe two months? And I guess our relationship, if you could even call it that, was mostly based on sex." Caroline bemoaned. "He wasn't the one for me. Do you see what I mean?" She added with a sad voice.

Abbie pressed her lips together and sent her sympathetic look through her spectacles. Caroline groaned and pressed her hands on her face to hide. "Oh God, and you don't even disagree. Really, that bad?" She looked through her fingers hesitantly.

"He was a jerk. Even Kat agrees, and she can be a mean bitch." Caroline smiled at that statement. _Oh so true_, she thought. "There's nothing to sugarcoat about him. He was always acting really superior, even towards us. Good riddance. But what's more important: what happened in Portland, hmm? You know you can tell me, right? No Kat around who will joke around. I'm the listener in our love triangle, remember?" Abbie added with a joyous smile and tilted her head to the side.

Caroline involuntarily smiled and licked her lips. To tell or not to tell. "You're right. It was the night we were celebrating. When I … spent the night with this stranger." She hurriedly spoke when she saw her friend's trepidation. "No, nothing like that. He was … uh, God! Is it possible to crush on a one-night-stand? I mean, it was just once. It wasn't supposed to be so confusing! There was just … _something_." Caroline said in one breath and supported her elbow on the bedding while she waited with bated breath. Inwardly she was freaking out because she felt stupid for having such dumb feelings for someone she barely knew, if at all.

"What?! That's because you were acting strange lately?" Abbie smiled indulgently. "If Kat were here she would pull you by your hair for having such atrocious emotions and put some sense into you but … I would say it's natural to feel things. I, myself, thought I would be able to forget Kyle." Abbie offered with a bittersweet smile.

"Did you? Forget him, I mean?" Caroline hesitantly asked. But she wanted to find out how Abbie felt about him.

"No. Not really. He broke my heart and still a part of me is hoping that he will turn up at my door to beg for forgiveness and say sorry for how much he hurt me when he slept with that slut."

Caroline wished she could make her best friend's tears disappear. "Welcome to the club. Except … I'm not waiting for my ex obviously." Both looked at each other before cracking up.

How they must have looked like: two girls laughing uncontrollably on a bed. One with burning red hair, the other blonde. At the first glance they couldn't look more differently but Caroline never felt more connected to her than in these moments.

* * *

Klaus sat at the bar of Rousseau's and sipped from his tumbler of whiskey while the French Quarter festival around him was in full swing. He heard the thunderous laugh of Marcel before he clapped his sturdy hand on his shoulder. He almost threw him a murderous glare for almost making him spill his drink but thought better of it.

"Marcel." Klaus said in recognition.

"Klaus, man. Why so broody? You're not having fun? You don't like the entertainment?" His protegé gazed meaningfully with a nod and mischievous twinkle in his eyes towards the marching band on the streets. It soon turned devilish as his eye wandered to the patrons, unsuspecting of things that go bump in the night and all. Marcel was truly made after his image.

Klaus pondered with thoughtful eyes over the endless possibilities and chuckled with his old friend. "I will find myself someone to drink from for tonight. Don't worry."

Marcel raised his hands in surrender and called out to the bartender, "I will have the same as he has," and indicated with his finger to his own neat scotch. "So tell me …

what's bugging you so? Family drama?" He added with a knowing smile as he tipped his head to the side.

Marcel may have been his foster son once and saw a part of himself in him but his instincts showed that he felt an inkling of distrust when it came to him. And that was enough to keep his secrets to himself.

Willing to give him something to feed upon, Klaus grimaced, "Rebekah. She drives me bloody mad." He rolled his eyes on emphasis.

Marcel sighed. "Yeah, tell me about it. Just yesterday she attacked Cami." Did he imagine the tic in his jaw or did he dare say that the dark-skinned vampire had feelings for the blonde bartender?

Klaus couldn't quench the bubbling feeling of interest in his stomach. "Really? My sister's jealous of her replacement already?" He teasingly asked with a smirk.

Marcel shook his head, standing up he took the drink from the counter and tipped it back one go. It looked there were some conflicting and buried emotions coming on. Klaus tightened his lips to erase any mirth from his face.

With furrowed eyebrows Marcel requested unconvincingly, "Just … tell her to stay away from her, okay? I'd rather not compel her every time an ex-girlfriend decides to play hysterics with my current one." And with that he paid his tab before he left the bar.

Klaus pulled up his eyebrows at Marcel's antics and drank up. The chair beside him was pulled back and he watched with aloof disinterest as a girl with wavy, brunette hair sat on it with tense shoulders.

A female bartender came strolling towards the young girl and gave her a map of the French Quarter. A tourist perhaps. They shared a grateful smile before the help went away again. What confounded him though was the cross signing a specific place on the outskirts of the city.

Klaus tilted the empty glass in his hands and inspected the crystalline object while he saw her put the map in her adjoining bag. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Klaus advised without looking at the person in question.

She instantly stilled and nervously tucked a lock of her hair behind her ear before she turned in her seat towards him. "What? What are you talking about?"

Leisurely, Klaus turned his head towards her so his body was turned halfway. "You're looking for the secret hideout of the werewolves." He stated and almost smirked in amusement when she looked around with hasty movements, fearing someone might have heard him.

Klaus continued when he saw her open her mouth to refute, "It's not really the most splendid place to live if you ask me. Though I have to warn you, love." Now that he had her full attention, he leaned closer and confided quietly to her, "New Orleans is not the best place to be right now for werewolves, _wolf girl_."

Klaus saw her grit her teeth and she seemed to decide if he was trustworthy. "Don't fret, love. I'm just stating a fact. Wolves are banned from the city."

The girl perused him from head to toe with her big doe eyes in an obvious display of attraction towards him until she retorted in a decisive tone, "Nothing you could say, would stop me from doing what I'm here for."

Klaus pursed his lips. "Alright, it's your choice. Have it your way." He paid for his drinks but he wouldn't leave before he said his piece and stepped closer to the she-wolf so the graveness of the situation was clear to her. "But just so you know, you won't do your pack much good if you decide to stop by and manage to get them into trouble. Because rest assured, you won't be able to even _talk_ to them."

Seeing her furrowed eyebrows that displayed her confusion, his gaze surveyed the establishment before his eyes zeroed in on her again. "If you want I can explain everything to you in a more private scenery."

At her hesitant nod, Klaus gave her a barely noticeable nod before he took the lead and left the bar with the wolf girl on his tail.

"And what's your name, love?" He threw the question at her without looking back.

The girl cleared her throat. "Hayley. Hayley Marshall."

* * *

**This is it. Thanks for reading, guys. I hope you liked it. Yeah, I know it was more of a filler chapter with flashbacks, but I wanted to show what these two felt while they were apart from each other. Fans of my work know already what will come next, please stay patient though.**

**Please tell me what you think, I need your reviews and messages like I need fresh air. No kidding. Every (kind, of course) note is appreciated!**

**See you soon.**


	3. With or Without You

**I'm back again. A big thank you towards everyone who favorited, followed or reviewed this story. I'm really shocked and happy (shappy?) at the appreciation of this fic.**

**Okay, to get some things out of the way: there will be no babies involved. And like I said to **_lovley-thalia_**, then this story would be much longer than I had in mind with Klaus getting back in Caroline's graces. In hindsight, please don't judge this fic because of one single character. Hayley won't be like on TVD, she's just a werewolf looking for her true family. And for those who think that it would be a total cliché that Klaus can only get Caroline when Hayley is in the picture? - What nonsense is that?! Well, all who think that way, read this fic like a clean slate please. **

**And thank you's towards **_jessnicole_**, **_MissFullofLight_**, **_ AnnaTom23_** and **_ LoveDeb_**. You managed to make me think of the story, regardless if people are likeable in it or not. **_lovetolongago_**, you're amazing. All the other readers out there: I can't wait to hear your thoughts. **

**Thanks, **_allmylovesallmysecrets_ **for beta-ing this story. You're truly soothing my sleepless nights of agonizing musing. And a huge shout-out to **_AvalonTheLadyKiller _**for giving me much needed help in my writing.**

**Now here you have the next chapter. Happy reading!**

_If I was not myself_

_And you were someone else_

_I'd say so much to you_

_And I would tell the truth_

_'Cause I can hardly breathe_

_When your hands let go of me_

_The ice is thinning out_

_And my feet brace themselves_

_I'm dead in the water_

_Still looking for ya_

_I'm dead in the water_

_Can't you see, can't you see?_

_**\- Dead in the Water by Ellie Goulding -**_

* * *

_**\- 3 Weeks Later -**_

_**Somerset, Pennsylvania**_

"Which ones do you have in mind?"

"No clue. I guess I will choose the one who takes me. What about you?"

"Me neither. They are all so … amazing!"

Abbie exchanged a look with Katerina and leisurely tucked a stubborn lock of her hair behind her ear as she drawled, "Okay. Are we still talking about the same thing here?"

Caroline whipped her hair around and stared with a blinding smile at her friends. "Of course. I guess I'm just … so excited for you, guys."

Kat snickered. "And which college do you want to go to, Caroline?"

The blonde's good mood deflated while she huffed in frustration with shrugging shoulders. "Beats me. I don't even know what I want to do later on. I would feel like an imposter walking down the halls among the students who already know who they want to be. Do you know what you want?" She asked and diverted her attention towards them in sincere curiosity.

Kat shrugged. "Not an idea. And who cares what I want? I get to see tons of cute boys in college." The dark-haired beauty retorted with a saucy smirk.

Abbie rolled her eyes at her friend's words and tried to be more helpful to her friend. She turned Caroline's chair she was sitting on in the kitchen, where they were having college brochures and application gathered on the sturdy table, more towards hers so she would focus on her. She spoke seriously as she adjusted her glasses. "That's the thing about college, you've got the time to find out what you want out of life. You don't even need to know now, you can also take a year-long break like we do until you start school again. Think about it: India." The redhead sang the last part and danced a belly dance in her seat to an imaginary tune.

Caroline admitted she was tempted but … India? That was like the end of the world or at least beyond the American border and she never left the country before. It felt a bit extreme to her to just cross several foreign continents to find out what she wanted.

Katerina groaned and swiveled her wooden chair with vigor back towards her until it squeaked on the linoleum covered floor. Caroline almost rolled her eyes at the way everyone literally pushed her around.

"Stop babying her, Abbs." Kat ignored their pouting friend who crossed her arms with a huff. "Look, Care, I'm asking you a question and you'd better answer truthfully." She sent her a threatening eye on top of it and continued at seeing her hesitant nod. That girl could scare her shitless sometimes. "What have you done for us when it comes to college and our journey to India?"

"Oh, I helped you with your applications, I booked your flight, I arranged your hotel rooms and made you a travel checklist. Just in case of course." She felt proud and happy to have managed to prepare her friends for their trip.

"And what have you done for yourself?"

Caroline felt actually speechless and hesitated before answering. "I … uh, made … coffee?" Yup, that definitely sounded like a question even to her ears.

Kat huffed. Meanwhile, Abbie turned her chair back towards her. Ugh, if they kept doing this she would soon get dizzy. "I don't think you should see this as a challenge and travel with us to India, when I remind you that you never left the state before."

And that didn't sound depressing at all. Caroline's shoulder lowered in resignation when she imagined her virginal passport. To cover up how she must look like a kicked puppy, Caroline pulled in a deep breath and released the air with an optimistic but challenging attitude. "We'll see."

The blonde teenager put the now worried glances of her besties to the back of her mind and began to ponder over her post-graduation possibilities. As she was laying awake in her bed alone at night in her room she couldn't help her train of thought that led towards her afternoon chat with her girls.

It was actually something that wouldn't leave her mind nor let her sleep. With an aggravated huff she mused over the fact that she never travelled outside her hometown in Somerset and not even her parents tended to take a vacation. Caroline pushed the little feeling of envy and longing away when she remembered the attentive and loving actions of the parents of Abbie and Kat, who took trips at least every year to drive to the beach or to visit long-distance relatives. Though she didn't mind that her parents David and Moira Forbes were hard-working people who were rarely at home, besides it taught her to rely on herself at a young age. She would have counted herself lucky if they even bothered to have dinner at home and asked her how school was.

Caroline got out of bed to drink a glass of water downstairs. But as she began to walk she felt something at the ball of her foot underneath the bed.

Still a bit foggy in her brain, Caroline switched on the night lamp and looked with furrowed eyebrows to the shoebox at her feet. The blonde rubbed the sleepiness out of her eyes and afterwards put the case on her rumpled bed sheets. Slowly she opened it.

The contents of this cardboard box managed to conjure an involuntary smile. It had been years since she looked inside of it. It was filled with good memories of hers. The letters from her grandma, the letters her pen friend from Russia wrote her, important notes of what she wanted to achieve as she got older, and the like. Seeing all these things felt like meeting a younger version of herself that wasn't burdened with tons of school work, responsibilities and problems. It was actually quite refreshing and moving to read for example the last letter her granny sent her before she died. Or to read the first love letter she ever got from a boy.

As she rummaged through her belongings, Caroline hesitated on her top 10 list of places she wanted to visit one day.

_Chicago, Illinois_

_Venice, Italy_

_Leaving a mark on the gym wall in Seattle, Washington_

_Athens, Greece_

_Florence, Italy_

_New Orleans, Louisiana_

…

A few places were a bit childish like Disneyland but it was a sight to behold to get reaquainted and see what she aspired to do when she had the chance to travel in the big world. Although crossing the European border might be a bit much for a start, should Caroline decide to pull this making-experiences thing through, of course.

The blonde knew she got the weirdest ideas at night when her brain should be resting and not scheming. Caroline sighed out loud and rubbed her forehead in thought.

Caroline shook her head in denial and haphazardly put her cherished memories back in its hiding place until her bedroom was soaked in darkness. Unconsciously or not, Caroline laid one piece of paper on top of her nightstand.

_List of places I want to visit one day_

* * *

_**\- One month later -**_

Sunlight streamed through the windows of Klaus's room in his plantation house. It was a natural warm and humid weather in the Big Easy. One might think he was being a late sleeper but he wasn't. Every member of his family could attest to that. It was always a pleasure for the immortal hybrid to cause a ruckus every morning after Kol had a late night out and whined like a petulant child.

Klaus enjoyed the warm rays of sunshine on his naked back as he reveled in his breakfast or more like early brunch with it almost being midday. Groans and slurps could be heard through the room as he lay atop of the brunette to stop any movements or reciprocating actions. Only one time he allowed his sexual partner to partake and even willingly let her take control during sex and he involuntarily bit harder with ravenous intent in the flesh at that thought.

"Ow! What the hell?!" Hayley wailed in hurt and laid a hand to her neck to put pressure on the bleeding wound when Klaus released her, unwillingly to part from the treat and licked his red stained lips before he sat up on his bed and raised an eyebrow in challenge at her outcry of pain.

"Can't handle a little blood here?" Klaus threw her a taunting smirk and turned his body sideways to put on a black Henley. He represented the devil himself the way he was dressed: all in black, not to mention the dark shoes he laced up.

"I may be a werewolf, Klaus, but I'm still human. Why won't you ever give me a little bit of blood to heal?" The brown-haired girl exclaimed in indignation and covered herself up with a long-sleeved shirt.

"My, my, aren't we demanding today? First with the wolves in the Bayou and now this?" Klaus sighed, "And, yes, you are a wolf but your so-called 'little bit of blood' is a way for you to turn into a Hybrid, and no I don't have any more Doppelgänger blood. And we don't want you to die because of this 'little' mishap from my side, now do we?" Klaus listed the reasons with a jovial but determined attitude. His firm set of jaw was not something to be trifled with.

And frankly he had no desire to heal her.

Hayley turned her head away and murmured loud enough for his supernatural hearing to detect, "No."

"Wonderful." Klaus forced out a smile and clapped his hands with a cheerful attitude. And back came happy Klaus, or more like _I'd like to kill your family in your sleep _\- happy. "Now put your clothes on, love. We've got to meet our friends in the Bayou."

Hayley huffed in exertion as a response and grabbed her shoes. "Why do you always have to hurry, Klaus?"

Klaus smirked and turned his back towards her while walking to his bedroom door. "Why, you want to cuddle after sex?"

He could almost feel the death glare sent at the back of his head as she hissed, "You're lucky that I don't like you."

Klaus didn't bother turning around while he said, "The feeling's mutual, wolf girl."

As they drove with his car into the werewolf territory Klaus appreciated the silence in the car. It was a constant reminder of his sister why he bothered with the she-wolf in the first place that grated on everyone's last nerves and hadn't disposed of her yet. The answer was not of sentimental value but the fact that she was a means to an end. It was simple as that Hayley needed his help in finding her real family and Klaus was depending on her regarding the support of the werewolves.

That she warmed his bed at night was just an added bonus, though he could do without the constant whining and trashy behavior. Even Kol wanted to rile him up about it by making quips like, _"Are you really that desperate for a cheap shag, Nik? And I thought _I_ was kept in a coffin for a century."_

To be honest he couldn't stand her but she was some kind of mediator to his parental family. His real father and not the man who wanted to extinguish every ounce of happiness. What his siblings seemed to forget was that he was merely their half-brother, fathered by a witch and a werewolf.

In the end Klaus only wanted to feel this connection to the rest of his family - his blood related family. Of course he was reluctant at first and still was about easing up around them but he was at least willing to help them so they could settle in their new home, after travelling multiple miles to find the infamous hybrid that was the true heir of their Alpha.

Klaus was forced back to the present when he stopped the car at the path that ventured to the Crescent wolves and got out without waiting for Hayley's reply. He took the black sports bag from the backseat before snapping the door shut with a thud.

Klaus walked a few steps ahead but felt the brunette's stare on him, or more like the bag he was carrying. "Something the matter?" Klaus asked disinterestedly.

Hayley hurried her steps to keep up with his rapid walk and couldn't suppress the curiosity out of her question, "What's in the bag, Klaus?"

He let out a small chuckle and exhaled before he gazed at her. "You'll find out soon enough, love." Klaus shared ominously and stared right ahead again.

She rolled her eyes in exasperation. "God, just tell me. What is inside?"

Klaus in turn shook his head and strode forward before he walked backwards while stretching his arms out like an invitation. "It's a surprise of course."

The hybrid felt something akin to disgruntlement with the way the infamous pack of Crescent wolves housed in shabby accommodations. They were almost living like vagabonds, ready to disappear any second should a threat arise. Something he could relate to.

"Nathaniel, come out! I came bearing gifts for you." Klaus called into the empty area.

He let out a sigh of relief when the leader of this clan came out of one of these hovels. Nate was a 40-year old Alpha with short, dark blond hair in disarray like he just went out of bed with light blue eyes that always managed to pull one in. Nathaniel always wore jeans, work boots and a gray-colored long sleeved shirt that barely concealed his strong muscles underneath. Klaus grew to like and respect this man during the months that he had met him. Nate was someone who surrounded an aura of authority and nobility. No wonder that he was called the king of his werewolf pack. His people stood behind him with hesitation at the prospect of having the company of the Original hybrid and gathered around his straight figure.

Nathaniel crossed his strong arms in front of his chest and had his sharp gaze solely on him. "Niklaus, to what do I owe the honor of this visit? Why are you here in the swamps of our territory?"

He sure was direct and didn't beat around the bush. "As you wish." Klaus held the strap of the bag on one hand while pulling the zipper with the other. At first a jar filled with liquid could be seen and then it's color was soon revealed to be a luminous green to silver, it was hard to guess.

Everyone held their breath while having a slight idea what could be held in the hands of the immortal but did not dare to bring their hopes up. Hayley let out a shocked gasp and held a hand in front of her mouth when she had the grasp on what Klaus was actually holding.

Nathaniel blinked several times and settled his hands on his waist, all the while alternating a firm gaze on the magic liquid and the hybrid who stood with a proud and pleasant smile on his face.

The silence was deafening, besides the respective _'ooh's' _, _'aah's' _and _'oh my God's' _reverberating around them.

"Is that…?" Nate asked with disbelieving eyes, afraid to even move. The Alpha could barely comprehend the idea of their salvation their packs had been waiting so long for.

"Yes. This is … your cure. A way for you to reverse this curse that had been put on your family. Though I can assure you it won't stop you from inevitably turning into werewolves." Nathaniel emitted a hoarse laugh and gulped. "This is yours. Your birthright, Nathaniel." Klaus handed it over to the Alpha as an offering who had a tight grip on it and examined the magic potion. "This is your freedom." The blond-haired man told him with conviction.

"What is the catch? Klaus Mikaelson willingly giving me - all of us - the one thing we want the most and he doesn't want anything in return?" Nate asked, though he doubted he would refuse.

Klaus chuckled and pressed his lips together. "Nothing. Just your support."

The Alpha regarded him with his perceptive eyes and stretched out his rough hand. "You've got yourself a deal then."

* * *

It was late in the evening when Klaus was calmly reading a book in the parlour of their home while he enjoyed the quietness in the room besides the flickering flames of the fireplace and the perseverance of his brother Elijah who was in search of a specific book in the library that lined up the walls.

The stillness was disrupted though by the appearance of Hayley who stomped inside. Klaus looked up and stifled his display of entertainment when her eye caught Elijah's figure immediately and he saw her revert from a sassy teenager to a timid kitten.

"Hello, Elijah." Hayley breathed.

"Miss. Marshall." Elijah dismissed her, making her lose her flirtatious smile at once. It was quite the feat for the honorable vampire who managed to sound both rude yet polite in his way to deflect any further approaches of the werewolf girl, who was merely a child in his eyes.

Hayley frowned and like an infant found herself another plaything. "What are you reading, Klaus?" He almost rolled his eyes at how predictable she was being but decided to keep quiet. Without waiting for his permission Hayley took a peek at the title of the hardcover and scoffed instantly after. "How old is that!?"

"Well, it's Latin, Hayley. A language that died out and with it, it seemed decency and … courtesy."

Both turned their heads towards Elijah who chuckled but distanced himself from them as he moved his endeavour to the corner of the room and continued searching for something until he took a book out of the bookcase and had a seat in a brown armchair with the intention to read in peace.

Klaus could feel Hayley steam in silence as she crossed her arms with an upset huff. "Don't put your hopes up, love. If Elijah hadn't shown his interests in you yet, I doubt he ever will."

"Why? You're jealous of him?" Hayley mocked him.

Klaus almost let out bellowing laughter at the absurdity of it all. "No, surely not. The mere idea of having feelings for you is an atrocity speaking for itself, you and me are never going to happen - it is more likely for the world to end before then. And about Elijah, he is still pining for the love of his life." He stated evenly.

"Yeah, I know. Celeste. But he should start living in the present again instead of hoping to be reunited with this unhinged witch bitch." Hayley replied with a frustrated attitude, not noticing Klaus's entertained smirk.

He shook his head. "I wasn't talking about Celeste. I meant he loves his Doppelgänger." Klaus said without parting his gaze from the latin edition of _Shakespeare's 'Julius Caesar'_.

"Elena?! You've got to be kidding me. To tear her lovesick gaze away from the Salvatore brothers would be impossible. And how many lovers did he even have again in the first place?" She scoffed with clear jealousy lacing her voice.

"Well, there were some bedfellows in his long eternal life. But no, I meant he's still in love with his Katerina. And trust me … that kind of love never dies." Klaus revealed truthfully and was rewarded with her silence.

Hayley looked like a gaping fish out of water as she opened and closed her mouth, seemingly clueless how to react before she nodded her head while looking at the older Mikaelson brother, "I think I'm going to stay with my people in the Bayou." and left them with resignation on her shoulders.

Elijah chose that moment to gingerly close the lid of the book he was reading with a sigh and put it back in the bookshelf. Klaus waited patiently with a smile on his face for his brother to say his piece and meanwhile continued to read the familiar passages. And he was not disappointed.

With his back towards Klaus, Elijah stated with disinterest, "I don't know why you were keeping her around, brother. And frankly speaking, I have no idea why you continue this…" The noble vampire hesitated on the words how to describe this ordeal delicately. "… nonsense, Niklaus." His displeasure regarding _'Miss. Marshall' _like he always used to call her was lacing through his voice and grimacing face.

Klaus looked up at him without losing his smirk. "Does it bother you, 'lijah?"

The dark-haired man heaved a sigh in return and relented, "Just sate my curiosity. I happen to think Miss. Marshall doesn't have much of … taste, nor suavity. Sometimes I wonder how you can bear with her." Elijah stood in front of him, supporting himself in front of his sitting figure at the adjoining rustic end table by the palm of his hand, all the while looking composed in his expensive black suit.

Klaus licked his lips pensively and shut the book while laying it beside him on the couch, giving him his full attention. "It is quite rare to see you display your dislike towards someone so openly. Admittedly, at first Hayley thought these feelings might change." He asked the question into the room, challenging his brother in the process to even dare to lie to his face.

The only emotion Elijah showed was the slight tightening of his lips as he began saying with a quiet voice, "I've walked a thousand years on this earth and bedded my fair share of women, and in comparison to them Hayley appears like a child. I simply can't see myself being with someone who thinks her big doe eyes and pouty lips might work on me."

Klaus found this ironic to hear it coming from Elijah's lips in the first place and didn't bother hiding his pleased smile. "Right, you mean in comparison to another Doppelgänger with doe eyes and pouting lips, hmm? Someone you would do everything for, am I right? Tell me, Elijah, … do you miss Katerina?" Klaus asked with the sole intent to see his brother show a chink in his armored suit, his undeniable love for the elusive Doppelgänger.

Elijah's features darkened at his words. "Do not deflect, Niklaus."

Klaus thought better of irritating his brother further and went back to the initial thread of their conversation. "Hayley is a member of the Crescent werewolf pack. As much as it itches me," He helplessly raised his hands, "I can't just kill her. Besides, I don't want to jeopardize the peaceful agreement Nathaniel made with them. A werewolf who managed to convince his clan and that of the Crescents to work and live together in peace. He's powerful … and his werewolves look up to him and in return he's willing to grant us his support."

"What's the catch?" Elijah asked curiously and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

Klaus looked at his brother in genuine shock. "Why does everybody think there's a catch when there's a deal to make with me? I'm not Rumpelstiltskin that demands the first-born!" He ignored the doubtful look Elijah sent his way and the murmured words, "More like the Big Bad Wolf," that he was able to detect.

Klaus leapt from his seat with enthusiasm and stepped closer to his brother who listened with interest about this powerful werewolf king. "We need him, Elijah. A treaty with the wolves would be perfect and beneficial for all of us. New Orleans is a dangerous city. Crawling with threats of old enemies and new ones. We could use a hand should this supernatural kettle start to boil over." Klaus implored him.

Elijah pursed his lips in thought and raised his eyebrows with a little nod of approval. He turned around and walked to the threshold of the parlour. "I'm just saying, brother, that your taste regarding women isn't what it once was." And before Klaus could throw a book after him for the words and playful smirk Elijah sent him, he was already gone.

* * *

"You're serious." Abbie stated it as a fact as she perused Caroline in the belief that she would clap her hands in glee while screaming _'Got cha!' _in their faces any second.

"Yep." Caroline exclaimed, all the while not losing the dazzling smile on her face. The blonde girl was barely able to contain her overjoyed anticipation at the thought of realizing her dreams at last. She was actually pulling this through that sounded a bit crazy at first, even to her. Though she wouldn't fly a plane, that would be a bit much for her first time. Caroline wanted the real experience, with seeing the highway in front of her.

"Like you're dead serious, right?" Kat asked while munching chips, this would be one of the last times they would all see each other and have a traditional girl's night - meaning junk food and movie marathon filled with willing hot male actors.

"Like a heart attack. Look, guys, I guess you were right. I've never thought of what would happen after high school and I have no clue what happens next. It terrifies me but I'm even more excited about doing this road trip for myself. So I thought to myself, why not visit the places I always wanted to see one day? So what do you think?" She gulped nervously. "Is it crazy to leave everything behind and make a trip across the states?" Caroline was feeling restless and impatiently waiting for the reactions of her friends.

Katerina and Abigail alternated looks between each other and Caroline until Abbie asked with concern, "Have you told your parents already?"

Instantly Caroline's features changed to a scowl and she scoffed while rolling her eyes at the ceiling. "I doubt they even care that I'm leaving the state. When I told them during dinner all they wanted to know was _'Oh, and when are you going, dear?'. _All with nonchalance said of course. Trust me, they won't even notice that I'm gone."

Feeling sensitive, Abbie chewed on her lip and took her glasses from the bridge of her nose to covertly wipe away any overflowing tears. Kat gladly did the talking in the meantime, "And where do you think you're going, young lady?" It was actually quite funny for everyone to see her display a mother figure with her hands on her hips, and taking the glasses from Abigail who didn't even put up much of a fight but smiled nonetheless at her foolish antics as Kat put the glasses on herself. Her momentary sensitivity forgotten. Caroline had to admit that her friend looked more like a sexy librarian, albeit with stern and unimpressed features.

Caroline smiled to herself and told them (after screeching and jumping into the air out of joy), "There are definitely four places I want to cross off my list one day, for example L.A., Nashville - the music city - and Chicago."

Abbie asked, who had her glasses back in her possession, with curious eyes, "And which city is at the bottom of your excursion?"

Caroline's eyes took on a glistening blue hue as she smiled and wiggled her eyebrows in excitement, "New Orleans."

* * *

**There it is, guys! I hope you like it and won't chew my head off because of the Hayley scenes, don't worry, she won't bother you anymore in the following chapters. Please don't hate me for the Klayley scenes, I'm not shipping them - in fact, Klaroline will always be endgame.**

_**Next chapter: Caroline comes to NOLA and meets someone from her past *hint hint***_

**I love y'all! Please leave a review or a message. Only kind ones, okay?**

**See you soon.**


	4. Welcome to New Orleans

**Hello, fellas and gals! I'm thanking you all for following and favoriting this story and hope you like where I'm going with this. This chapter is an edited work from my second part of the Human one-shots, I changed a few things and I hope you like ****it.**

**A special thanks to the **_**Klaroline Magazine**_ **who nominated this fic for **_**New Fic of the month**_**, this really managed to lift me up and made me believe that I'm writing some good stuff! ;) I appreciate every single vote for my story.**

_wondygal_**, **_LordKatelyn_**, **_lovetolongago_** and **_iamkatherine_**, thanks again for your wonderful words, I loved every nice review coming in. Keep them coming, guys! **

**Dear **_guest_**, I'm sorry that the last chapter made you sad, but I really hope that you continue sticking with me. This is just a hurdle and I'm looking forward to Caroline's reaction when she finds out what Klaus has been up to, aren't you too?**

**A big thank you towards **_allmylovesallmysecrets_ **and **_AvalonTheLadyKiller _**for beta-reading this piece of work. I don't own the characters of The Vampire Diaries and The Originals.**

**Follow me on twitter: Love_Dria**

**Follow me on tumblr: drialove135**

**Warning: Depiction of Violence, Language and Smut (all in one chapter! *gasp*)**

_Oh feel our bodies grow,_

_And our souls they blend._

_Yeah love I hope you know,_

_How much my heart depends._

_I guess that's love_

_I can't pretend_

_**\- Can't Pretend by Tom Odell -**_

* * *

_**-3 months later-**_

Caroline could finally take a relaxed breath. After all the relentless studying, working through the night, even neglecting nutritious food (and mind you, cereal bars weren't healthy on a daily basis!) and ingesting an enormous amount of coffee that could rival the drug crystal meth (hypothetically speaking of course).

She did it. She finally did it!

Caroline still remembered how a huge weight was lifted off her shoulders and her body was vibrating with a feeling of joy and excitement.

All the formulas and notes for the final exam were wiped from her brain as only one thought was occupying everything else: she was graduating.

And as she was standing together with her friends Katerina and Abigail, feeling pride and accomplishment coursing through her, she asked herself one question that had nagged at her mind this whole time: what now?

So she made a decision.

Caroline stowed her bags of clothes in the trunk of her Chevrolet Camaro Convertible, said goodbye to her family and eventually took her leave of her two BFFs and promised to regularly call or at least Skype with them.

In this moment she realized how she was truly standing on her own feet for the first time. She was actually setting foot outside of her hometown and exploring what was out there. The young high-school graduate was confronted with an uncertain future and felt frightened and overjoyed all at once. But she knew that she would take it all in stride.

Caroline wanted to experience something in life and therefore decided a road trip would be a good idea, hoping it would show her what she wanted to do in the next stage of her life.

At the top of her travel list was riding to Los Angeles and going on board of Battleship USS Iowa in Harbor Boulevard.

Next on her plan was visiting Music City Nashville, Tennessee and she went to a concert of Citizen Cope in the Marathon Music Works. Caroline could still feel a warm feeling settle in her stomach when she remembered herself swaying side to side as the blues and soul music filled the building.

Caroline loved the calmness she was immersed in when she took a walk in Lincoln Park despite the barking of dogs and crying babies. It still felt nice to finally have a respite. She felt a calmness settle in her body when her mind was cleared of any appointments and studies.

At the bottom of her planned journey was standing New Orléans, Louisiana. And she didn't regret it one time.

It was probably the most fascinating and enigmatic place she ever went to so far. It was amazing how at ease and at home she felt. She never had this feeling before. When she was living in her small town it felt like there was more in the world out there.

Maybe she liked the music you could hear playing out of bars or the people dancing joyously on the streets. Caroline asked herself how Mardi Gras would be like.

The blonde felt an involuntary smile form on her lips and bobbed her head to the music. Deciding to rest for a bit, she stopped her car at the curb of a bar called 'Rousseau's' and stretched her legs while closing the car door and took her handbag with her.

Caroline loved the sun hitting her skin and was grateful for the yellow summer dress, the golden gladiator sandals and the black Ray Bans that covered her eyes.

She put on a smile and tucked her glasses in her purse as she walked inside the building. She felt instantly calm and pleased when she saw the dark golden and brown wallpapers, decorated with framed pictures on it. _And wait - is that Nina Simone?!_

But before she could really appreciate the warm feeling of contentment of standing inside the dimly lit establishment, she had to go to the bathroom to freshen up after the long and tiresome journey.

Caroline was surprised as she looked in the mirror and saw her blushing cheeks and glazed eyes filled with happiness. The last time she ever looked this happy was three months ago after she woke up in the morning and found herself in the bed of a handsome, blond man.

Even now she was looking wistful and bit her lip when she thought of the night that somehow turned her life around, or at least confused her immensely. Closing her eyes to banish this line of thought, she splashed water on her face to cool her heated skin. "Get a grip on yourself." She chastised.

Putting her palms against her skin she looked at her reflection and smoothed the fair skin as she took in some deep breaths. Afterwards she rifled through her makeup bag and reapplied her pink lip gloss and fluffed her wavy blonde hair, before she left the restroom.

Caroline took a seat in a corner booth and ordered an iced tea and beignets. Maybe she could travel to Paris one day to enjoy the french pastries, she contemplated while eating the delicacies. Emphasis on 'one day', she still had all the time in the world to travel. Now that she began to enjoy the fun of living on her own, she grew to like travelling to unknown places.

When she was done Caroline took her bag and smiled at the nice blonde waitress and left the place, realizing that it was already dark outside.

Caroline thought it would be better to at least find a place to stay for a few nights and decided to go look for a hotel or some cheap place with board and lodging.

She was so focused in finding her car keys in her oversized handbag that she didn't see anyone until he spoke.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? Are we looking a bit lost, girl?" A man taunted.

Caroline started and held her bag in front of her chest as some kind of protection against the dark-skinned man who was sporting a strange afro hair style and seemed to be looking for trouble.

Which she clearly wasn't. She just got here!

Afro guy crossed his arms which showed off his athletic body that was totally covered in black clothes with his hoodie, jeans and even casual dress shoes.

She still didn't trust this guy with his mocking grin, no indeed. He was clearly screaming, _Hey, I'm bad! You want to come closer?_ She could trust her instincts, her gut and her prickling nerves that were telling her to get the hell away from there.

Caroline put on a confident stance and a fake smile and said, "No, thank you. I'm good." She removed any kindness from her face and turned around -

\- only to find herself in front of a stranger's chest.

Caroline merely heard the man behind her chuckle while she looked up at the up-to-no-good twinkling eyes and not so innocent smile which seemed to be directed at the rascal who pestered her before.

She was in deep shit.

Caroline felt relieved at first at the prospect of being saved by this stranger who wore a dark checkered cap and casual clothes, including a brown vest, (did the people in New Orleans were anything different but dark or black colored clothes?!) but just as the thought creeped up in her mind, it was easily squashed by the gnawing fear when she felt herself getting cornered by these two ruthless men.

While her optimistic mind was telling her to stay strong and not show her innermost feelings of dread and apprehension, she couldn't stop her fears from hyperventilating.

_Oh my God. Oh my God. Oh my God. They are going to kill me after they rape me. Oh no. Oh God. Why can't one thing go right in my life? I didn't even get to truly live it! And I didn't even get to see the cute guy six months ago-_

"We wouldn't want a beautiful girl like you to wander the streets all alone, now do we? This is a dangerous place where bad things can happen to someone like you…"

Oh really, she got that already.

"Beautiful and unsuspecting."

Fear was gripping her throat and made her breathe heavily, not knowing how to get out of this dead-end situation. Though these guys seemed to be even more turned on when they saw her naked fear apparent on her face.

Caroline took a step back and saw cappy guy follow her and stare at her in a creepy way, making her pulse race and her skin prickle - and not the good kind.

She looked over to the other guy who was gleefully rubbing his hands in anticipation, like he was looking forward to a wonderful feast.

She took another step back and found her voice again, "What do you want from me?" Caroline shrieked out with flailing arms and widened eyes.

Cappy guy took the time to gaze at her body. "You seem new here." While Afro added, "And we really would love some fresh meat."

She watched them with furrowed eyebrows and curled her upper lip in disgust. Why did everything they say and did sound so ambiguous? And it certainly didn't calm her nerves that they ever so often licked their teeth and stared at her neck.

Fight or flight, Caroline. "I am _not_ your piece of meat! Go bug someone else, you bastards!" She snarled. She instantly regretted saying these words when she heard them growl and saw them take on aggressive postures.

Thinking fast, she looked around in the suffocating darkness which was only illuminated by a few street lamps. All the shops were closed and couldn't offer her any shelter.

Wrapped in her worrisome thoughts, Caroline didn't realize cappy guy was no longer standing there until she felt her hairs on her neck stand up and felt someone pull at the strap of her dress.

Caroline jumped with a mortified scream, hoping to erase the touch of the man's grimy hands, and whirled around, but instead of cappy guy she found no one. Her heart was beating wildly in her chest as she looked around, waiting for him to strike after unnerving his prey. With furrowed eyebrows she held on to the strap of her purse for support as she turned back around with adrenaline and trepidation coursing through her veins to the Afro guy and cautiously took a few steps back, all the while thinking of her own survival.

All she could do was stare at him in bewilderment as he seemed to scan the surroundings nervously and in fear. What the hell was happening here?

Before she could wonder what would make her opponent quiver in anxiety, she heard this weird and hissing sound like before that made her turn back around and freeze in her spot to see the dark-skinned guy get shoved repeatedly against a lamppost by another man several times until he began fighting back, albeit without much of success it seemed.

Caroline really hoped this man was one of the good guys.

During the short fight she couldn't see much of her savior. Though what she saw from a safe distance was a blond man with curly, cropped hair who had a lean, but strong build and was wearing a dark leather jacket.

And for some reason this man seemed familiar as she watched him with pursed lips.

Caroline held her breath and kept her hands in front of her mouth to stop any sound from emitting while she heard the pants and pained grunts of the two fighters.

It was terrifying and fascinating to see him fight even though it was only for a short time. It looked like he knew what he was doing, with the way he moved fast and agile, delivering his blows with such precision and force that it astonished her until he delivered the fatal strike.

She was pulled back into the present when her savior (hopefully?) was standing in front of him with heaving breaths and clenched fists that were painted with the spilled blood of his opponent.

Caroline slowly put one foot over the other, occasionally looked over at the no longer moving body and was just about to thank her knight in shining armor - or at least rouse him out of his stupor - when he turned around and gave her a good look of his bloodied face.

Caroline gasped loudly in shock when she saw the very eyes that left an impression on her puny list of sexual male friends. Reminding her of one of the most exhilarating and best nights of her life. And clearly ruining her for every other male.

"Oh my God." Caroline exclaimed and gulped.

"Hello, Caroline." He smiled knowingly.

"Klaus…" So, ... what did you say to the person you slept with and left in the morning after six months?

* * *

Klaus fumed while he angrily stormed out of the church and pulled his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and tugged at its lapels.

The vampires were becoming a severe problem, not only to him but to the whole community of the city. They were picking fights with werewolves and their usual quarrels took place among them - though that was quite natural between the lycanthropes and immortals.

Someday people would exploit this weakness to gain more power over the other species and use it to their advantage. And honestly he had enough of this childish behavior.

Klaus came to New Orléans to rebuild this city he once called home. Now that Mikael, who could put the fear of God in people's faces, was gone, he and his family no longer needed to hide. They could finally find peace.

Easier said than done. Rebekah was still bitter towards him and resented him for taking her lover, Marcel, away from her, who in the mean time had found another blonde substitute. Kol was the eternal and adolescent troublemaker for whom he had to fix several messes that he wondered why he didn't keep him daggered in a box. Actually, … he knew why, he had to promise his siblings not to dagger them again if he wanted their support in reclaiming their former home. Klaus's hand was more like forced after Kol stole his daggers, though he was still itching to leave his troublesome brother in his casket. And Elijah, well ... the ever romantic was instructing almost every witch in the Quarter to find his elusive Katerina.

He knew how he felt. After Klaus woke up alone in his hotel room with no trace of his girl, he felt inclined to find her and was not willing to rest until he did. Unfortunately she was already gone. He only found out that she seemed to have spent a weekend getaway with her friends before she disappeared altogether.

He could barely refrain from smiling at her achievement in evading him. Not many people in his life were able to do so. The Hybrid merely hoped he would see her again someday. Although he doubted he would go looking for her again after his disastrous encounter with his father after behaving so recklessly. It was in the past and showed that caring for someone was a weakness. Especially now it would be an inconvenient time to get distracted.

It didn't mean that she wasn't at the back of his mind once or twice while he was getting his kingdom back.

Normally sketching would help him refocus his mind and distract him from the worries this kingdom was giving him. Although he noticed that he wasn't able to paint and when he did, if at all, his paintings grew darker and without any light in sight. It probably had something to do with the current dark place New Orleans seemed to be in right now.

Painting used to calm him and concentrate on his goals, but he hadn't found inspiration in such a long time so he then stopped sketching altogether.

Klaus was walking on top of the buildings and was feeling the warm wind on his face as he observed the city at night. Marcel, his protegé was watching the outskirts of town and he was grateful that his friend and him could come to a compromise about the shared kingdom, or temporary at least.

He was just about to consider granting himself a drink at Rousseau's when he heard a commotion a few streets away from him. Klaus indifferently heard the words 'fresh' and 'meat' and leisurely walked to the other side of the rooftop.

Leaning against the railing he saw that two vampires were cornering a young woman who held on to her purse like a lifeline. He rolled his eyes with weariness at the naïvety of the blonde who was none the wiser of the preying creatures of the night.

The immortal hesitated and furrowed his brows when he saw something that made him look closer at the human.

A tattoo of a swallow at her wrist.

No, it couldn't be. That was impossible. Klaus' head filled with thoughts of denial and opened his mouth in disbelief but no words came out.

He still remembered vividly holding the blonde's wrists over her head while he pounded with fierceness into her.

All this time he had searched for her without success, nearly going crazy at the prospect of never seeing her again and now she was just several feet away from him? He was not willing to believe in wishful thinking. Or his sleep-deprived mind was conjuring up hallucinations.

But he couldn't shake his curiosity when he used his supernatural hearing and heard it ... the soft melody of her voice, though it was tinged with apparent fear that she tried to drown with strength and confidence. Klaus never wanted her to be filled with anguish and worry, he'd rather kill these two before that happened. He didn't have time to wonder about his strong impulse to protect a girl he spent the night with before he felt another wave of devastating wrath ripple through his body when he saw Thierry touch Caroline and was forced to retaliate.

No one would hurt his girl without suffering the consequences.

Klaus felt driven through his rage that boiled underneath the surface. All he wanted was to maim and rip out hearts in his wake.

The immortal forced himself not to kill Thierry and Diego, though every instinct in his body screamed at him to end them. Preferably with blood raining down the streets. Besides, he would never be satisfied with a swift kill and Marcel would want to retaliate should he kill one of his best friends. He chose to snap Thierry's neck from behind and render Diego unconscious, not wanting to scare Caroline like that when they were just reunited again. He would take care of these vampires later.

The blond man could openly admit to himself that hearing the pain he inflicted on these idiots, same as feeling the blood splatter on his face, made him feel a great amount of satisfaction after they dared to hurt the girl.

He shuddered at the thought of her bitten or worse, drained and thrown away. It would be a truly depressing world to live in if her light would be extinguished forever.

Klaus waited a few seconds to calm his raging heart and force the veins below his eyes and the golden-colored eyes to recede before he turned to Caroline with droplets of blood sticking on his face.

He dreamt of this moment, of meeting her finally, but every time he came close to touching her in his fantasies, Klaus would be jerked out of his sleep, aching every day more for her. And now that she was standing in the flesh in front of him and she was even real, at that, he didn't have an inkling what to say.

* * *

Caroline kept throwing worried glances towards the motionless body near the street lamp, fearing that he would wake up at any moment. And where was Cappy Guy?!

She gulped and clenched her sweaty palms when she noticed how Klaus was getting closer to her.

"So what brings you to New Orleans, Caroline?"

God, she forgot how her name sounded from his lips. Oh, who was she kidding? She was having pleasant memories of him groaning her name while he was buried inside her. _No! Don't even go there. You managed to forget him once - or at least banish him to the back of your mind - you can do it again._ If only she could believe it.

Klaus seemed to regard her body rather closely, and the way his eyes got darker she felt that he remembered exactly how she looked underneath without any clothes at all.

Caroline blushed unintentionally and swore she became red like a tomato when Klaus smirked lecherously at her reaction.

Caroline nervously stroked her strands of her hair behind her ear and tried to stall him, "What if he wakes up? And what even happened to the other one?" She asked with a bewildered expression and gazed behind her before she looked at Klaus again.

"Don't worry about them, love." Klaus gazed mysteriously at her. She thought she was even hearing the words _'They'll be taken care of.'_ but she could have heard wrong. Caroline shook her head to focus on the present.

He folded the arms behind his back and put on a pondering expression on his face. "As I said before…"

Caroline rolled her eyes which put a dimpled smile on his face but she decided not to back down as she crossed her arms which accentuated her breasts and at long last had gotten his attention. Good to know that she still had a certain degree of power over him, Caroline thought with a proud grin.

"I don't know why that should concern you?" She teased with a raised eyebrow and tried to appear nonchalant as she took a few steps back while only gracing him with her back, but kept a curious eye on him.

Klaus chuckled to himself and looked up at her from under his eyelashes and took one step closer to her.

Caroline knew what would happen if they got near each other, she took cautionary steps back - even when he seemed to enjoy and look forward to their little dance - until she was standing against the hood of her car.

He blocked any escape by placing his arm next to the window and looked at her with an intense stare that left goosebumps in his wake.

The young blonde closed her eyes in defeat and pulled in several breaths to calm her nerves. Only he would be able to confuse her after just one night together. Klaus knew which buttons to push and how to bring her to the brink of madness.

Caroline felt his burning gaze even behind closed eyelids, coupled with his hot breath that tickled her lips and she was becoming an ignited libido.

She had missed this. She knew one night wouldn't have been enough. Being this close to him, hearing his voice and smelling his oh so virile scent, her new favorite fragrance it seemed, was invigorating and unnerving.

"It does concern me, Caroline. Seeing you here matters to me." Klaus softly said, trying to convey the through his expressive eyes.

Resistance was futile when it came to him. She opened her eyes but was soon distracted by his soft and full lips. What would it take to just -

"You're bleeding." Klaus gruffly noticed.

And there went her daydream off him taking her on the hood of her vehicle … or at least kissing her with wild abandon.

"What?" She looked bewildered at him.

Klaus softly stroked her shoulder and seemed careful in not to hurt her. Caroline glanced at her joint and was surprised to see a few scratches cappy guy probably caused. In her agitated state she didn't even feel the stinging pain.

"Oh."

Klaus smiled at her adorable ways.

But now she felt a slight pounding underneath her skin. "Ow. I think I need to … patch this up, or something."

"Let me help you. Come with me. I'm living nearby." He reached out a hand in offering. Klaus saw her 'Seriously' look and reiterated. "No, I mean it. No hidden agenda. I swear." For further emphasis he raised his hands in surrender.

Caroline decided to swallow her pride. She felt safe with Klaus though she wasn't looking forward to any rehashing of their one night stand. Hopefully she could skip town as long as her heart was still unscathed. Caroline knew she could trust him physically but emotionally was a whole different matter.

She might not really know him but she recognized a heartbreaker when she saw one and she had let her heart get broken enough times already to put it now at stake.

Klaus still couldn't believe that Caroline was here in New Orleans. Admittedly, would he still be living in Mystic Falls he would've interrogated her already, had she been anyone else with the help of a few torture devices as incentive. Though he shuddered at the thought of hurting her or letting anyone else do so. The example of what happened to those who dared to was laying motionless in her own trunk.

His companion looked at him in question when she felt the added weight in the car trunk and jokingly remarked, "Did you just load up Afro guy?" But he was able to reassure her, when he laughed at that when he replied under his breath so Caroline wouldn't be able to hear, _"No, merely both of them."_

But this time was different. Now he had the chance to be near her and ask her what she had been up to while she was gone. He felt foolish in his desire and his impulsive feelings, which he was sure of were merely lust and attraction, nothing more.

He managed to persuade Caroline to let him drive her in her car to his home. However her protests seemed futile when her body started to shake after the adrenaline wore off.

The first time he brought her to his hotel suite he didn't care about appearances. But this time was different. Klaus wanted to show her his home. To impress her … and perhaps show her what she had been missing out on.

Caroline didn't disappoint with her reaction. She was instantly distracted and seemed to have forgotten the attack on her as he opened the large, white double-doors for her. The blond man smiled shyly and nodded in response when she asked with an awed whisper, "Wait. This is where you live?"

He adored her shining eyes and the smile that stretched on her whole face. Her enthusiasm seemed contagious he thought to himself when he was filled with a feeling of pride and contentment.

Like a flipped switch Caroline crossed her arms and schooled her features into a lack of interest that she almost looked like his sister Rebekah when she wanted to make known of her boredom. In the course of immortality her spoiled and self-absorbed being became even worse. Caroline though still had her innocence undisturbed by violence and death. Indeed the blonde girl had a playful tendency in his experience, Klaus mused with a smirk.

His thoughts were interrupted as Caroline nervously looked at him and asked, "So," She cleared her throat, "Where is the bathroom?"

"Follow me." Klaus gently said.

Caroline was clearly and definitely impressed and intimidated. The only time she ever came close to enter a house like this, or could it already be called a mansion, was when she was going on a tour in Virginia while she was visiting her grandmother. It reminded her of the plantation house in Gone with the Wind.

This here was a beautiful antebellum house with a white paint and seemed to be decorated after the Victorian style, with a set of columns adorning the entrance. She hoped she wasn't gaping like a fish while she admired the beautiful decor, the large windows that displayed the entire property and would offer a beautiful light in the morning, not to mention the chandeliers that were hanging on the ceiling and sparkled like glittering diamonds.

But she feared she wasn't discreet in her obvious adoration if Klaus's impudent grin was any indication.

She felt foolish for wanting to ask if he was living her alone. This thought made her almost stop dead in her tracks. It would be a shame for him to live there all alone and share the great space only with himself, she told herself. She came up with the startling realization that she knew nothing of him besides his name and how he looked without clothes.

Caroline was so deep in her thoughts that she didn't realize where she was looking until her sight was set on Klaus's rear. She was following Klaus up the spiral staircase and bit her lip when she saw that his backside clad in dark jeans was as firm and sexy as ever.

"Staring at my arse, love?" Klaus threw her a wink while he seemed to enjoy her obvious discomfort at being caught.

"Nope. Why would I...? No! Keep telling yourself that, buddy." Caroline scoffed, however she couldn't cover up her heated cheeks.

"Whatever makes you sleep better at night, sweetheart." She was rendered speechless while he opened a door, ventured inside and deposited of his jacket on a chair and rolled up the sleeves of his grey shirt.

"You're so quiet."

Startled out of her thoughts, she jerked around and held her hand to her neck, "Mmh?" and realized on closer examination that they were standing in a bedroom. Judging by the dark tones of black, brown and burgundy red, it seemed like the room of a man. It looked like his and it somehow suited him.

"I mean, the last time you were in my room, you were quite ... talkative." He whispered the last word like a dirty one. And even though Klaus was standing several feet away, she felt like feeling his body heat from where he was standing.

Did he switch off the air conditioning at night, or what?

Caroline gave him her best serious-slash-angry look with a raised eyebrow and thinned lips but he just smiled in response. Gosh, could he just please stop smiling. His dimples were killing her or he was more like using her weakness against her.

"You do ... have a lot of blood on your face, Klaus. Like a character of a Quentin Tarantino movie."

Klaus laughed at her response. "Right. Right. The bathroom's this way."

Okay, was this guy trying to impress me with all this elegance and splendor, she contemplated with a tad of envy.

"Show-off." She muttered and tried to ignore his delighted chuckle.

She saw him wash his face by the wash basin until there was only a pinkish color flowing down the drain.

Caroline gave him that the bathtub could probably fit more than three people and she was pleasantly surprised that it had an old-fashioned touch, just like the rest of the manor (that would be a more appropriate term), though she was none the wiser how someone could operate the deathtrap of a shower, with all the buttons and jets.

She was so engrossed, like always in his company, that she didn't realize what he was doing until she heard the tap running.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Caroline wanted to turn around but was stopped by a firm hand that settled on her neck and collarbone to make it clear she should hold still.

She felt like electric shock was coursing through her body, igniting her cells that seemed asleep for so long but were now springing to life, and felt warmth force its way where Klaus was touching her. It was so intense she felt like being branded and didn't dare move.

"What does it look like, love? I'm cleaning your wound." He murmured right in her ear.

She clenched her fists. "If you think I'm not able to do this by myself-" She hissed when the disinfectant on the wet cloth stung against the raw skin.

In her anger to berate him she turned her head but regretted it as soon as she saw the flickering emotions in his stormy eyes and the taut muscles in his jaw. He looked like ready to burst into flames.

"Caroline…" She heard him whisper against her lips. She didn't notice until now that Klaus had gotten closer to her as he leaned in for a kiss.

Caroline felt the soft brush of his lips against hers and raised her hand to lay it against, though in the end she decided against it. With a regretful sigh she turned her head away and put her hands on his chest to stop any further move from him. "I can't…" Her voice gave way.

Oh no, bad move. She had to quell the shaking in her hands at the feel of his pectoral muscles under her hands.

Hesitantly, she looked up and saw his hurt look at her rejection but what hurt even worse to her was the pang in her heart when Klaus shut her out and put on an indifferent face. This man was so different from the one she used to know. But did she really know him? She knew playful Klaus, seductive Klaus, even shy Klaus. But she had a feeling cold and calculating Klaus was also part of his nature.

"Listen, I-" Caroline tried to apologize and explain.

"There," He put a bandage on her sore shoulder-blade, "All done."

Caroline swallowed when she thought about what else this could mean.

She chased after him despite the dull throbbing pain when Klaus briskly left the bathroom without saying anything more and turned his back on her while he grasped the door handle. Before she could say something to stop his escape from her, he spoke, "You can stay in my room for the night. I'll sleep in one of the guest rooms. Though I'd appreciate it very much to at least hear you to say goodbye before you leave again."

Caroline felt his pain and bitterness radiate in waves from where he stood and realized how much she must have hurt him. She didn't think he was someone who would say that out loud but she was a pretty empathetic person.

"Klaus, wait!" Caroline pleaded with raised arms.

His back had gone rigid but she wanted to clear the air between them.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry, Klaus, that I left that morning. Us meeting that night and finding us again here in New Orleans…" She lifted her hands helplessly, "... it was pure coincidence. I just ... I didn't expect to ever see you again. Besides, you didn't give me any indication that this was more. And honestly, I don't know if I'm ready for anything serious yet."

During her speech Klaus showed his intent in listening to her by the slightest turn of his head towards her. By the end of her explanation he crossed the room with a determined look until he enveloped her in his arms and bestowed her with a rough kiss. Wow, if this wasn't an answer she didn't know what else was.

"I don't want anything serious either." Klaus whispered with a rough voice against her lips.

The blonde girl breathed, "Good." And bestowed him with a playful smile that he gladly reciprocated.

Caroline sighed and raked her fingers through his short curly hair and pulled him closer until she could feel the hard planes of his chest while he held her by the waist. She sensed his possessiveness through his touch and his kisses and couldn't really believe that this was happening now. She was done thinking about what she was doing and happy to just _do_.

Klaus demanded her mouth to open up for him and groaned with lust when he felt the warm and familiar stroke of her tongue and got reacquainted with her intimately.

He was pleased to have Caroline back in his arms. After several months of ruling with an iron fist and bloodshed and a feeling of emptiness that lacked a companion to stand by him, she was finally here with him to fill this void. To remind himself of more important things than sentimentality, the Hybrid let his hands wander over her hips and finally her supple thighs.

With a tight grip on her creamy flesh, Klaus pulled her up roughly against his waist which lifted the hem of her dress and showed a generous amount of skin.

Caroline let out a shriek of surprise but soon fell into a burst of laughter and held on to his neck and saw the devil twinkling in his eyes. "Still as daring and playful as I remember, hmm?" Caroline teased him and rolled her hips to arouse his excited member further.

She felt pleased with herself when he growled in return and held her by her butt cheeks. "You liked it the last time when I was inside you."

Caroline had a hard time forming a line of thought when he started peppering kisses on her neck that soon turned into open-mouthed kisses. She closed her eyes in pleasure and breathed, "Smartass." Caroline loved the feeling of his prickly stubble on her neck.

Klaus chuckled against her skin, which she felt towards her dripping pussy. "You love my arse."

"Hmm, no objection." She said and groped his ass through his jeans and squeezed.

She bit her lip in delight when she saw his eyes turn into a darker shade of blue-green. "You're playing with fire, Caroline." Klaus said with a menacing voice.

The blonde pursed her lips in thought and retorted with a catlike purr, "Maybe I want to get burned." She loved how his sly smirk could equal hers. God, she had missed him. Caroline laid a gentle hand on his cheek and loved the feeling of his raw stubble under her fingertips.

"Be careful what you wish for." Klaus reminded her with a dark timbre. She felt his muscular thighs move while he pulled down the strap of her dress to lick and nibble at the tender shoulder joint, before he put her on his bed and ripped off the creamy-colored blanket in his impatience.

Caroline's brain somehow started working again when Klaus uncovered her body by slowly pulling her dress down, leaving her only in underwear. "We shouldn't be doing this." Caroline weakly reminded him. Her desire for him was fighting with her reason and totally was messing with her head.

Klaus merely watched her through half-lidded eyes and retorted, "We should." and kissed and caressed her, though he was careful with her wound.

Caroline sighed at his touch and closed her eyes in bliss. "This is such a bad idea." She bemoaned during their excited fondling but tightened her thighs around his hips to relieve the ache between her legs.

The writhing woman under him slightly lifted his Henley and stroked the strong abs of his skin and bit back a grin when Klaus closed his eyes and tensed.

"Is it my imagination or do you have more muscles than the last time?" Caroline noticed with a whisper while she admired the feel of his strong physique under her fingertips.

Klaus seemed to blush and was struck speechless. "Well, I…"

"Oh God, this is hot." Her words were out before she could stop her brain to mouth filter.

Caroline was stunned at his look of determination when he focused on her again and leaned back to his knees to languidly take off his shirt, never straying from her eyes.

She felt her body temperature rise and the tension in the room thicken when he replied with dark intent while he sank back down and crawled over her body until their breaths caressed each other. "I think it's quite a good idea." He breathed in her ear.

"Do you want me to stop?" Klaus dared her.

"God, no." Caroline instantly exclaimed.

Riveted by his darkened eyes, Caroline didn't have the time to appreciate his more defined muscles before but now she could make up what she had been missing out on.

She angled her head to eye him better. Her mouth watered at the image of him lifting weights with nothing on but his sweatpants. She inwardly sighed and followed the happy trail that led into his jeans with her fingernail.

Feeling a shudder go through his body, Caroline smiled slyly and continued with her ministrations.

So caught in her sensual acts, she only felt him move down her body, pulled her pink panties down her legs and threw them away without a concern where they landed.

Klaus positioned his head above her legs and bestowed her with a look of pure need and hunger before he blew his warm breath between her labia which she could feel under her skin, making her close her eyes to relish in the sensation while she stretched her arms over her head.

She sighed while she could feel him kiss her down there like he would kiss her lips with the way he sucked on her clit and licked her juices. Caroline's back nearly bent off the bed when he inserted his tongue.

"You taste truly delicious. And you're already dripping wet for me. Tell me, Caroline, have you missed me?" She heard him murmur with a rough voice on her clit and nearly came when she felt the reverberations from her nether regions straight through her body.

She licked her dry lips and squeezed her thighs firmer around his head and started rubbing against his mouth when he settled her legs on his shoulders to make his access easier. "Yes." Caroline threw her head back in bliss when a hot feeling spread through her body and she got even wetter, if that was even possible. She was fearing that not enough air was streaming through her lungs when she was answering with a raspy voice, "I have missed you, Klaus." She turned her head away in shame but let her hand remain on top of his hand so he wouldn't stop his attentions on her most intimate body parts.

Promptly she felt his rough hand on her jaw as he turned her head to look at him. "Don't look away."

It was such a strange erotic sight having Klaus's head between her legs while she could hear his sucking sounds filling the room and couldn't look away from seeing him pleasuring her as she clenched the black sheets in her fists, the color of the bedding standing in contrast to their creamy skin, to recede the tension in her womb.

She loved how he squeezed her thighs now and then, how his strong and callused hand was feeling against her soft and pliant skin.

"Mmh, yes. Right there, Klaus! You feel so good. I love feeling your tongue on me More, please." Caroline sighed in bliss and began rubbing against Klaus's skin in pleasure when he hit a certain spot.

Klaus hummed in response, making her grip his short locks. While he brought her closer and closer to her much-needed release. Caroline would've slapped his arrogant grin away when she wasn't this close to come and holding on to him for dear life. He groaned in pain and pleasure when she tightened her grip on the strands of his hair.

"Please ... make me come. Oh God, Klaus! Yes, more. I'm so close. Fuck, yes!" She screamed out loud when waves of ecstasy rolled through her body as Klaus rubbed her clit insistently with his thumb, leaving her in a shivering and sighing mess.

Caroline's climax felt this good that she could see fireworks and stars behind her clenched eyelids. It almost felt like passing-out-good.

* * *

Caroline was truly a spectacular sight, a woman in the throes of passion. The man was never filled with more power and pride and could already feel a blatant smile coming on. He felt his cock ache to finally get inside her body again. He began stroking her hips, her breasts, her neck and nibbled her lips. "You were magnificent, love." He whispered in adoration.

When he didn't hear a response or at least didn't feel a twitching body underneath him, Klaus's head shot up confused-

\- And found her dead to the world. Did she-? Caroline did not really fall asleep on him, did she?

Klaus groaned and sank on his back beside her as he tried to find a comfortable position with the tightness in his pants. He should be filled with elation and joy that he managed to make her pass out on him after he licked her but all he felt was disgruntlement. Klaus exhaled with a huff and put his fingers at the bridge of his nose to quench the feeling of dissatisfaction.

He changed into grey sweatpants to sleep for the night and pulled the blanket over Caroline's body before he went back to bed next to her and waited to fall asleep.

She was bloody killing him!

* * *

**Did you like it? That was truly a long journey for me. What did you think? I hope I could answer your expectations.**

**I would love to see some reviews and please tell me your thoughts. Prompt me, I will try to include your ideas in the next chapters.**

**See you soon!**


	5. The Morning After

**Sorry guys that I was gone so long but I was having a mini writer's block and put a bit of distance between me and this fic and also spent some loving time with my boyfriend. ;)**

**Now here is the fourth part of the Human series and I thank everyone who followed and/or favorited me or this story. You've been killing me with all these encouragements - in a good way! You have no idea how much this means to me, it's great to know that you all like it.**

**Back to the story, this picks up right where we left off and I hope Caroline falling asleep on Klaus was as amusing to you like it was for me. I didn't want her to immediately jump into bed with Klaus just yet and make you think that she was too easy, though I doubt you would have minded. ;)**

**Many of you were actually taking pity on Klaus who was left hanging and were hoping Caroline won't leave again like before. You'll see what happens. ;)**

_jodileighcullen_**, I'm considering your point, but you will have to wait a bit until your wish will be rewarded. ;) **_tippy093_**, I love your input. You've got interesting ideas. Don't worry a part of your questions will be answered in this chapter. And a special shout-out to **_caritobear_**, most of your ideas and suggestions were actually spot-on. There are always consequences for Klaus when it comes to Caroline. Still smiling about your review though. **_goldenhummingbird_**, I could feel your excitement through your review and hope you will be just as enthusiastic about this update.**

**Thank you, **_allmylovesallmysecrets _**and **_AvalonTheLadyKiller _**for beta–reading this story. I don't own the characters from the tv show **_**The Vampire Diaries **_**or **_**The Originals.**_

**Follow me on twitter: Love_Dria**

**Follow me on tumblr: drialove135**

_I'd like to hold you close_

_Make you feel safe_

_Not so afraid of yourself_

_If we have to part so it shall be_

_I'd like to help you suffer less_

_Not be so locked up in your thoughts_

_Afraid of love and all under the sun_

–_** Afraid by Sarah Fimm –**_

Caroline woke up when she felt the sunlight tickling her eyelids and tried to make sense of her surroundings while she tried to rub the sleep off her eyes. This felt so much like a déjà vu when she awoke the last time in an unfamiliar room, at least at the first glance. It was such a long time ago since she had such a good night's rest, she had to admit though.

What the hell happened last night, she thought with furrowed eyebrows. Caroline could feel a sore sensation between her legs at the moment her eyes widened and–

There he was. Klaus. Did she even ask for his last name? Definitely not. She was more like focused on reconnecting with him and bit her lip at that thought. She probably forgot to in her haste to defend herself against two creeps and managed to find herself in bed of her savior … again. Just her luck.

She felt her face go flaming red at the thought of him going down on her and she remembered she fell asleep on him. Not that he wasn't good or anything – well, he was actually – but it was such a draining day for her. Though he might not see it this way and would probably never let her live this down, thinking that he was such a good lover that he made her pass out.

Caroline also noticed some sort of tattoo on his back that looked like a triangle on his shoulder blade. Did he have that the last time in Portland as well? No, she didn't think so, she would have noticed.

Caroline felt her heart rapidly beating in her chest and hoped Klaus couldn't hear it as she slowly and with as much silence as possible removed herself from his bed. She was immensely grateful that this time her clothes weren't so strewn about like in Klaus's hotel suite in Portland. Not to mention that she didn't want to appear like a slut and was easy to get.

The blonde was immediately hit with her promise to him last night, that she would at least tell him when she was about to leave. God, why couldn't she just grab her bag and scram? Caroline knew the answer to that though. She wasn't that cruel.

Deciding to at least make them some breakfast, Caroline dressed, took her purse and went downstairs in the hopes of finding the kitchen in the enormous house – which was upon closer inspection not just _any _kitchen, it was a revelation for her secret cooking hobby.

It was a room equipped with a clean beige marble countertop and an electric stove which stood in contrast to the rest of such an elegant and at the same time antique kind of house.

As she put together the ingredients for an omelette, Caroline was pondering what she would do next now that she was also at the bottom of her road trip list. She knew that she wanted the full college experience, she was just unaware what she'd like to do with the rest of her life. Maybe this trip would result in something good and help her find out what she wanted, she decided with enthusiasm and hope flooding through her bones.

Caroline felt warm and self-assured while she stood in front of the skillet on the stove and turned the yolk in its half. Mmh, yummy smelling breakfast in the morning. She probably had to go into the city to get herself a cup of coffee. And along the way Caroline could check out this Café du Monde that she heard about and eat some pastries. Saliva garnered in her mouth and she shut off the stove.

Caroline grabbed the two plates and put one omelette on a flatware for Klaus and the other for her. She just hoped she wasn't overstepping boundaries with cooking in his kitchen and hoped he didn't think she was crawling her way inside through his stomach.

She was contemplating that he had a rather tight sleep if he hadn't come down yet after hearing the clanking of utensils she made in the kitchen. Caroline put her now empty plate in the dishwasher after scarfing down her morning breakfast and was about to snag Klaus's so he could enjoy it in bed, when the door was ripped open.

A blonde woman strutted inside with her killer heels like she owned the place but her determination faltered when she saw her, but was soon amplified again as she crossed the distance with fast and brisk steps.

Caroline felt self-conscious in the vicinity of the well-dressed and posh girl who walked into the room like it was a catwalk while she was still wearing the dress she wore from last night. She was staggered and normally would be the one to intimidate others when she felt threatened but she was kinda not prepared for a hostile environment.

"Who the hell are you?" Blondie demanded and crossed her arms in irritation.

Okay, be calm. No need to start a bitch fight and break her freshly manicured nails or even a heel. "Uhm, Caroline. And you are?" Caroline asked with a raised eyebrow. She kept a polite smile on her face, kill them with kindness, she told herself.

She snorted rudely. "Rebekah." The blonde girl replied with a fake sweet smile, though her next words were anything but, "Not that it's any of your business. Now you can get your things and leave." Rebekah turned around in dismissal and whipped her golden locks in the process, about to walk away as fast as she came.

_What the hell?! _Caroline had an expression of indignant disbelief on her face. _Please don't let her be Klaus's girlfriend, or worse, ex-girlfriend. _This could be considered an awkward and shameful encounter, one of things she wanted to avoid. She had a feel this could be labelled hurt-slash-make me angry meeting.

"I'm sorry, what? Who do you think you are to tell me what to do? Klaus brought me here and…" Caroline huffed and put her hands on her hips in her anger and didn't give in to temptation to wring them around her neck instead, albeit grudgingly.

_I swear if she's his girlfriend, I'm going to kill him! _Caroline would never settle to be the other woman and if Klaus turned out to be a dick like Tyler, then she was so done with him. Determined in her quest, Caroline focused on the blonde she-devil.

Rebekah slowly turned around – but this time without the false smirk on her face. On this occasion sly mischief was etched in her features. "You're cute. And you're getting brownie points for saying sorry but I tell you how it is." She stepped forward and maintained a threatening attitude towards her until their bodies were barely separated. Rebekah spoke quietly but no less frightening. "Klaus picked you so he could fuck you. You're nothing more but an easy lay to him."

Caroline should have run off when she had the chance, she admonished herself when she felt hot tears of shame and humiliation gathering in her eyes. And Rebekah seemed to thrive on her insecurities that she reminded her of the two guys from last night who seemed turned on by her fear, though this was so much more worse in comparison.

"I can only repeat myself since you seem to be deaf, I advise you to leave because let's be honest here, what would Nik want with someone like you? Run off before he inevitably breaks your foolish heart."

Caroline could feel Rebekah's venom spreading through every pore of her body and hated herself for agreeing with her. What could a man like Klaus possibly want with someone like her? And what was his name even in the first place, Nik or Klaus? She really felt foolish when she remembered the food she made for him. _Don't cry. Don't you dare cry in front of her!_ Caroline clenched her fists in ire to resist the temptation to pound them in her she wouldn't let this woman see how she was getting to her, she decided with fueled anger and grabbed her handbag from the counter before she got as far away from the poisonous snake as possible and let the tears fall.

* * *

Klaus stretched out his arm on the left side of his bed and rubbed his closed eyelids with his other hand. Though it was frustrating to say the least to wake up alone with no Caroline in his reach, he thought with a scowl, when he found the other side of his bed empty – again. She seemed to make it a habit to leave him to his own devices.

Klaus couldn't help but feel brought back to the time when the blonde left him the last time as he couldn't shake this need to have her again. Even now he felt insatiable in his urge for her. Feeling unnerving unease settle in his stomach at the silence in his home, Klaus hastily jumped in his clothes and went out the door.

The Hybrid smelled a wonderful flavor in the air and inadvertently his lips curled up into a pleased smile. Normally when his sister Rebekah cooked, or attempted to, she would set the house on fire in the process. There was a reason why he forbad her to ever set the foot in the kitchen again and instead let maids cook. He felt Caroline distinct smell getting nearer as he got closer to the kitchen and was content about the thought of Caroline staying to make him breakfast.

He rounded the corner when he heard the scraping of cutlery and called out in mirth, "Caroline, you–"

"So that was her name? I'm surprised if not impressed that you even remember it in the first place, Nik. I can recall how you constantly called your latest house guest 'Hadley' in the beginning." Klaus was shocked and startled to find his sister Rebekah instead of his other favorite blonde, who calmly ate an omelette at the counter. "Mmh, that's really good. Maybe you should keep her around, make her play maid. Caroline seems like such a lovely girl. Though that might be a tad bit difficult now that I think about it." Rebekah's words sounded innocent and sweet to an outsider but he knew better, she was bloody teasing him.

Klaus strided in a few steps behind the kitchen counter and found himself opposite of his sister, so she had no choice but to look at the opposing presence of her sibling. He clenched his jaw in aggravation at her petty little games and his werewolf side was itching to be unleashed, leaving his whole body in turmoil and strung up. "What did you do, Bekah?"

"I did nothing, of course." Rebekah with the voice of an innocent young girl but her eyes screamed cunning.

Her impudence made him snap. Klaus snatched her plate and threw it against the wall that was connected to the kitchen sink without tearing his eyes from her, unperturbed by the crashing sound of the dinner plate. "What have you done, Rebekah?" He growled out verbatim like he was talking to a 5-year old and sensed the veins under his eyes becoming visible.

"What the hell, Nik?" He heard Kol running down the stairs and shriek out in shock at the blatant display of violence. Normally the bloodshed would happen in the basement.

"What is going on here?" Bonnie asked next, but in a more composed but no less frightened state, seemingly gotten used to Klaus's exhibition of his savage tendencies.

Rebekah decided now to put her two cents in it to reclaim their attention on herself. "I was eating that, just so you know, though now that I think about it, Caroline might have made this breakfast a là omelette for you." She pondered with pursed lips and continued aggravating him further. "Where are your manners, Nik? Did mother never teach you some?"

Bonnie mouthed, "Caroline?" to Kol who only shrugged helplessly in response.

"I wouldn't remember. She was never there when father used to beat and abuse me." Klaus told her in a calm and more menacing way, though it did not fully cover up how pained he was by her words.

Rebekah flinched and regretted hurting her brother like this where she knew it would hit him to his mark the most. She bit her lip and tried to find a way how to inform him what went down before. "She … Caroline … made her leave a few minutes ago." Rebekah admitted with a quiet whisper and turned her stare to the kitchen counter, not wanting to see the look of treachery on Klaus's face.

Klaus ground his teeth. Caroline had promised him she would stay but he couldn't foresee that his own sister would get to her first and drive her away. She probably even succeeded with her jealous and bitter remarks. Shaking his head, Klaus stomped towards the doors and ignored the confused looks of his brother and Bonnie as he took his leather jacket on his way.

Rebekah could feel the heavy weight pressing on her chest and tried to salvage what was left of their already shaken sibling bond. She stood up with an alarmed face and wanted to implore her brother. "Nik, I'm so–"

"Save it, _sister_." Klaus forced out angrily, not bothering to spare Rebekah a second glance. She did the damage already, he thought with dark clouds looming over his head.

Meanwhile, Rebekah dreaded with worrying bottom lip that her brother calling her '_sister' _with such a punishing force that had never felt more hurtful than right now.

* * *

Caroline was sitting at one of the outdoor tables in front of a café. She decided to park her car at the sidewalk before she would crash her beloved vehicle while her thoughts were running amok. Caroline was sipping a cup of cappuccino and hoped it would help sort out her thoughts while at it. But that could wait in her opinion.

Café du Monde. She always wanted to try this one out. Caroline didn't manage to properly have breakfast with her daily dose of coffee when she woke this morning at Klaus's.

Caroline groaned. And even now he succeeded in spoiling her first New Orleans experience. She huffed in exasperation when she thought about the fact that she just wanted to find out what she wanted to do with her life when she came across her one night stand.

Great. And not to forget his bitchy girlfriend. When did _she _become the other woman? The blonde knew what it was like to feel this kind of betrayal. This burning rage that coursed through her and this itch in her fingertips that urged her to pull the skank's hair and dump her on the streets like the trash she seemed to be.

God, thinking about these two traitors used to make her so angry and feel betrayed, she must have looked like a crazy woman when she stood in the douchebag's bedroom. She could have sworn that her hair had risen in her rage like Medusa. But times like these when she reminisced on it, all she felt was relief and acceptance. It was better to find out now before it was too late and she had invested in the possibility of a future. And it increased her self-loathing that she even considered a certain future with him.

Caroline rolled her eyes. How ridiculous was that? Besides, Tyler was more interested in her in the physical aspect it seemed, if the choice of his conquest was any indication.

Speaking of exes, or more like former lover, Klaus seemed like someone who had a different girl every night when the blonde in the kitchen, who reminded her of herself as a mean girl in high school - which was just a shuddering thought in itself - seemed to have gotten used to Klaus's promiscuity.

Oh no, she slept with a manwhore. Caroline covered the back of her head with her hands, hoping shame wouldn't be able to catch her. No such luck, it already had her claws in. She felt like her life went downhill already.

The blonde was roused from her self-deprecating mind when she heard the voice of Freddie Mercury coming from her handbag.

_You're the best friend_

_That I ever had_

_I've been with you such a long time_

_You're my sunshine_

_And I want you to know_

_That my feelings are true_

_I really love you_

_You're my best friend_

With frowning eyebrows, Caroline zipped open the bag and fished out her blaring phone. While looking at the display to see the grimacing face of Abbie, she couldn't decide between smiling in happiness, especially after a day like this, and hesitating if she should bother someone else with her oh-so-cheerful company.

_I've been wandering round_

_But I still come back to you_

_In rain or shine_

_You've stood by me, girl_

_I'm happy at home_

Caroline kept listening to their song until she thought about that she missed her friend. _Damn you, Freddie!_

She unlocked the screen and put on her usual bright persona. "Hey, Abs! What's up?"

Abbie huffed through the comm. Caroline could almost see her rolling her eyes despite their mile long distance. "Ugh, you know how much I hate this nickname." Kat and her always knew how to push her buttons by calling her the moniker her very first boyfriend used to name her. Side note: Abbie despised being called after muscles during their relationship and from now on.

Caroline bit her lip so her laugh wouldn't bubble up from her throat. God, she missed the familiar voice of her childhood friend. "Fine. Why did you call?" She sipped at her cup while enjoying the warm beverage.

Abbie let out a dramatic gasp. "Excuse me? Why would I _call_? Which one of us decided to have a self-discovering journey through the states once again instead of joining us on our trip to India?"

Caroline snickered. "You're right. Don't mind little ol' me. So … how is it being on a different continent?" She heard loud and boisterous laughter in the background. "And what's with all the noise?"

"This place is amazing! You have no idea how fun this here is. We're actually here while they're having this Holi color festival. I never thought how good it would feel to be drenched like a freaking rainbow?!" Abbie laughed wholeheartedly and Caroline could feel how happy she was. For a moment she would have loved to be there with her to escape her blue-eyed problems for a while.

Deciding to focus on her friend, Caroline inquired teasingly, "And where is the troublemaker?"

Abbie chuckled. "She's letting her hair get woven by some very enthusiastic kids."

Caroline gasped out loud in mock shock. "Kat is seriously letting anyone near her precious hair?! Now that's a piece of work. Wait, pinch me please!"

Abbie laughed with exhilaration. "It's true. We're both having great fun. Now back to you again." Caroline felt her stomach tie up in knots at the thought of what she wanted to talk about. "How is your road trip? And where are you now?"

Caroline cleared her throat. "Nashville was awesome. You should have seen Citizen Cope perform. And, uh, currently I'm in New Orleans. The Big Easy. You know the city that is also called Crescent City. No actual idea why. Great music. Fantastic food. Not to mention the happily dancing people. They don't even need a festival for it. And to be honest I think I may have taken a penchant to the Blues." She ranted in one breath. It wasn't actually a lie but she was bad at distraction.

"Caroline?" Abbie asked, knowing that there was something she wasn't telling her.

"Uh huh?" Caroline pressed her lips together to stop any word vomit from coming out.

Abbie saw the bull coming from miles away. "Stop the crap. I can always tell when you're trying to deflect. What happened? Are you really in Crescent City?" She asked unsurely, probably thinking that Caroline hadn't pulled her planned trip through.

"Yes, of course I am!" Caroline defended. She huffed out a breath. "I'm just … I saw this guy again I once had a one-night stand with. Actually, we did it more than once but … you get the idea." She whispered meekly and hoped that she could take the words back when she pulled her phone from her ear away to open her mouth in disbelief and mouthed _'What?'_.

"You don't have to tell me what you did with this guy. No offense but … you suck at one-night stands. So, stick with your relationships, okay?" Abbie advised.

"Jeez, thanks." She smiled involuntarily and rolled her eyes. "I suck at relationships too." Caroline replied gloomily. "But don't worry. I don't think he's a relationship guy either." Caroline added resignedly. "Besides, I shouldn't waste any thought with him, men like him are trouble. And I don't know if I can handle another troublemaker in my life." She replied resolutely. _Way to go, Caroline. That sounds like your new resolution – hopefully you can also stick with it._

"O-okay." Abbie countered at her friend's stubborn words. "Just … know that you can call me anytime, no matter what. You know that, right?" Now she sounded a bit worried, which wasn't Caroline's intention at all. Heck, she didn't even want to tell her because she didn't want to stress her. Abbie and Kat should have a worry-free vacation without her petty problems getting in the way.

Caroline put on a carefree smile. "Uh, don't mind me, okay? You just enjoy your summer and give a big smooching kiss to Kat."

Abbie seemed appeased. "I will. Enjoy the rest of your trip. Love you! Bye."

Caroline said goodbye with, "Sure, thanks. Love you too. And shoot me tons of pictures, yeah? Bye!"

She closed her eyes as she hung up her phone with a tired sigh, mindful of the last rough few days. She felt drained, maybe it was because of their talk or her encounter with the blonde bitch or these two jerks from the day before. Great. She'd actually get attacked here in New Orleans and not in Chicago, the city, which she always made fun of, that was popular for its famosity with crime, mob families and prohibition. It was just her luck to get attacked the very first day she arrived in this place.

She saw the ominous shadow of a man standing in front of her, just as Caroline was putting her things back in her bag. She looked up – while rethinking her previous line of thought regarding her so-called luck in good ol' New Orleans – and replied with a barely wavering tone, "Hey, Klaus."

She ignored her pinkish blush that appeared when she remembered how Klaus's head was lingering between her legs last night to satisfy her with his skilled tongue and uhm, uh … what the heck happened afterwards? _Okay, be calm. _When Caroline remembered though the blonde's glare just moments ago and heard the spiteful words on repeat in her head, she instantly crossed her arms in front of her chest and put on an unimpressed expression on her face. Caroline Forbes would be no plaything for anybody.

"How did you sleep last night?" Caroline inquired innocently, and deliberately averted her gaze to focus on anything else but him, in the hopes of distracting him and immediately winced when his stormy face appeared even more intense and angrier if possible. Oh God, there was a reason why she hated awkward encounters. Why was he even mad in the first place?

_She _was the pissed one!

"Caroline." Klaus began with a growl that emitted through his thinned lips. Caroline felt her hands shake in nervousness when she heard him say her name like this and she hastily put them on her chair beneath her thighs to restrain her from doing something stupid like slap him or pull him at his neck and kiss him with fervor.

Caroline remained on high alert as he continued standing although he laid the palm of his hand on the table in front of her as in a threatening manner. "Do you really want to know how I slept or shall we just skip the chit chat?" He almost appeared like a grumpy bear and she had no desire to poke him further and get on his bad side - but she also was no girl to surrender either.

"Mmh, no to the first question and yeah, sure. Why not? But why don't you just fast-forward the small talk that is keeping us from having the unnecessarily embarrassing talk." Caroline replied sassily. At seeing his raised eyebrow but twitching lips that showed his amusement at her sarcastic ramble, she decided not to let him provoke her further and gave him her own unrelenting stare - though without saying anything. "Right, shutting up now."

She waited with rolling eyes as he took his dear time in claiming the seat opposite of her, however he surprised her by moving the chair next to hers so he was developing and intimate and close proximity towards her.

The blonde girl was taken off guard and felt rattled when he bestowed her with his secret weapon and her ultimate weakness: flirty Klaus. He shared a playful smile with her and gazed lustfully at her lips as if he was having the same raunchy images of last night like her.

Caroline closed her eyes to banish these images from her head and cleared her throat to make him focus again. Klaus licked his lips with a lighthearted chuckle - seemingly not perturbed by her catty behavior, maybe even more pleased than ever - and began his suave talking while his pant leg caressed her naked legs.

"Right. So … I want to ask you a question, Caroline. Did you enjoy yourself last night, sweetheart?" Klaus asked with a curious yet mischievous tone of voice as he tilted his head to the side in mock thought.

"I'm sorry … wh-what did you say?" Caroline stammered in shock and disbelief. The nerve of this guy! At seeing him merely chuckle in amusement but didn't say anything in return – he really seemed to love torturing her. Normally she wasn't a violent person but she was so going to make an exception if Klaus was going to act this arrogant on her.

Caroline turned her head away so she no longer would have to see the twinkle in his eyes that indicated that he was truly enjoying himself. She rolled her eyes and snorted to show her displeasure over him. "You wish, Klaus. I really can't see even what's gotten your ego so big." She used her fingers as if to underline the ridiculous notion. "There must have been a logical reason why I let your bed this morning." She gulped when she remembered the previous happenings from this day and regretted using this against him when she saw Klaus's face darken.

He frowned but let his features smooth over to a neutral expression. "Oh come on, love. Don't be like that. There's no need to tell horrid lies now. We already shared such intimate things together last night." Klaus continued teasing her while sharing a joyful smirk with her.

Caroline sent him a hard glare and clenched her hands into fists on her legs. It was tempting to slap his arrogant smirk off his face or maybe kiss him so he would stop talking. And why was he petting her legs in a soothing caress – or more like seducing her by teasing her skin?

Caroline sighed. She looked at him truly agitated now. "Look, I can't do this right now, Klaus." She boldly slapped his hand away, not willing to take his bait. "I'm not in the mood after this morning from hell."

Klaus pressed his lips together, giving her a meaningful glare, "Well, you promised to not … leave, albeit you promised you wouldn't without at least saying goodbye." Klaus admonished her with a scowl, while maintaining a patient but bossy posture beside her.

Caroline tensed slightly which he noticed by the changing of her breathing. She took a generous swig from her drink and snapped, "Oh, I'm _so _sorry that I wasn't actually in the mood to stay when this bitchy blonde treated me like I was trash. I'm not used being insulted this early in the morning." She turned her head away so Klaus wouldn't be able to see how much this woman had hurt her by basically comparing her to a slut.

Klaus sighed loudly – not because of Caroline, but his sister's doings. His little sister always had to act like a spoilt brat and meddle in his affairs. "Rebekah can be quite a mean and insecure girl, I have to admit. But you have to forgive my younger sister. She's still mad at me for bringing the last girl into our home. And I can assure you that you're nothing like the words my sister might have said to you." Klaus tried soothe Caroline by stroking the naked skin of her knee and got sidetracked as he admired the smooth and soft legs of hers.

Caroline tried not to react to his gentle ministrations but couldn't stop her body from relaxing under his skilled touch. Damn him! He brought some girl home? She wasn't feeling jealous so to speak, or anything at all, but it kind of made her feel inadequate to already be replaced. Her head whipped around in shock. _Wait – what … sister? _"Wait, hold on. That girl in there … was your sister?!" The blonde looked at him in bafflement. And did she just call his sister a bitch, … sort of?

Klaus nodded seriously and squinted his eyes in the hopes of hearing what she had to say further. "Wow, … uhm. Nope. Still not sorry and still not taking the word 'bitch' back." She sassily replied with a smirk and laughed with Klaus who didn't take offense to her words regarding his wayward sister.

Caroline remembered then another thing that she had said to her. And she knew what was being said, curiosity killed the cat. "And why … did your sister call you '_Nik' _exactly? Didn't you introduce yourself with the name '_Klaus'_?" Not sure if she wanted to know if he had been lying all along about his real name.

Klaus wet his lips. "Actually, I'm both." When Caroline tilted her head sideways to express her cluelessness but was still willing to hear him out. "My full name is Niklaus Mikaelson. Generally I'm being called Klaus and only a few people - like my family - call me Nik."

Caroline felt herself softening towards him and didn't mind that he kept stroking circles with his thumb on her skin. As soon as she felt his hand on her body, Caroline began doubting ever leaving his bed in the first place. She coyly put a lock of her hair behind her ear and said sincerely, "Sorry for leaving like that. I was actually making breakfast for you when your sister came barging in and managed to ruin my pretty good morning, if I dare say so myself." Caroline admitted with a breathy whisper while gazing at the man opposite of her with a sultry look which he reciprocated by sending her a wicked smirk that did things and seemed eerily familiar to the one before he ate out her juices flowing between her legs.

Caroline felt like a gaping hole was in her memory when she thought about last night. Not about the deed itself, but more like what happened after. In the end she decided to take the plunge and asked curiously, "So tell me, what…" She coughed, "… uhm, what exactly happened last night, Klaus?" And felt foolish for the blush coming on.

He nearly convulsed with laughter as he swayed in excitement on the balls of his feet. "Well, if I can recall you were present to experience every little thing you let me do to you, love." Klaus declared with a raised eyebrow, seemingly relishing in teasing her.

Caroline sent him a death glare that barely made him press his lips together to stop the smile from forming on his lips. It was a truly spectacular sight to see her fidget in her seat as she was itching to just get it all over with. "You know what I mean. What happened…" Caroline cleared her throat and stretched her neck like a hen, " … you know, afterwards. After we – I mean, you…" She helplessly looked at him, with her open palms directed in his direction, in the hopes that he would show mercy. But she was sorely disappointed.

Klaus chuckled and licked his lips as he stared at her in consideration, after turning his head to the side to think. "After I … did what, Caroline?" He asked with a lopsided smirk.

She huffed in aggravation. "Stop it, you moron. You know what I meant. After you … just did your … thing, Klaus!" Caroline gestured wildly with her hands and angry, wide eyes.

He smiled cheekily. "Well, all right! I didn't know that I'm establishing a 'thing' here." Klaus quoted with his fingers in flourish and added, "And I will try to do my utmost to settle for a variety of possibilities. I wouldn't want anyone to think that I bore you to death with the same positions all over again." His face took on a pondering expression as he mockingly put a finger on his lower lip in thought. "Though I seem to remember that you said you liked my devotion to your body pretty much, regarding by your hoarse voice from last night and your confirmed approval a few minutes ago."

Caroline though didn't seem to let his suave words deter her as she crossed her arms patiently, or maybe she was a rather good actress. Klaus sighed in surrender with shrugging shoulders, "Fine, you asked, love. You … fainted, Caroline." And he felt immediately brought back to last night when he was still revved up from the fight with the two vampires and was almost painfully aware of his erect desire for her in his jeans. Even waking up in the deep of the night to chain up these nightwalkers in his basement didn't seem to quench this lusting hunger for her.

"I'm sorry, what?!" Caroline shrieked in shock, not seeming to care about the added attention from the passersby. "I fainted?"

Klaus weaved his fingers together beneath his chin when he gazed at the blonde with a smug smirk. "No need to sound so surprised, love. I feel truly flattered that you passed out on my exceptional skills."

Caroline got even redder if that was possible but then turned the tables when she unexpectedly smiled. Klaus didn't know if that was a good or a bad thing. "Wow, you really think that, don't you?" He shrugged his shoulders arrogantly. _The nerve of this guy! Boys and their egos. _She leaned forward as a challenge. "Did you think of the possibilities that my body went into shock last night after the attack or who knows…" She delivered the final blow. "Maybe I simply fell asleep on you, Klaus. Your skills must have truly been exceptional." She sought for an explanation teasingly as she cocked her head with a daring smirk on place and was instantly rewarded by the erased smile off his face when he straightened up in his chair.

Klaus seemed to have found his equilibrium again when he stated as a fact, "I doubt that."

"Oh really? And why is that?" Caroline asked with curiosity lacing her tone.

Self-assured he answered, "Simple as that. You came on my mouth." Klaus whispered the last part and felt Caroline bristle when she scoffed and muttered under her breath, "Insufferable jerk with his ego." He truly loved it how he could get under her skin so easily.

As much as she hated when he was all arrogant, Caroline loved their banter and could feel an enjoyable tingling between her nerves. She was grateful though for the change of topic by Klaus who gave her a bit of space by leaning back in his chair but instead let his palm on the table near her hand. "So, how long have you been here in New Orleans already, Caroline?"

She cleared her throat and answered with raised eyebrows, "Actually … I arrived here just yesterday."

"Oh really?" Klaus stated surprised but with a content smile on his face. Was he pleased that she was here?

Caroline shrugged her shoulders. "Yep. Just came into a city and already got attacked by some creeps. Just my luck. That can only happen to me." She spoke the last part as a self-deprecating thought under her breath out loud.

Klaus tensed at the reminder of her assailants and casually stroke over the smooth surface of the table. "Well, I hope this doesn't deter you from exploring this city. I mean … there might have been something that would convince you to stay." For good measure he gave her an irresistible smile.

"Really? And what might that be?" Caroline inquired inquisitively and laid her forearms on the table, leaning a bit more towards Klaus who didn't seem bothered by their close proximity.

"Well, me, of course." Klaus stated it like a given and wiggled his eyebrows with a lopsided and carefree smirk glued on his face. _Gosh, did he ever stop smiling?_

Caroline couldn't stop her tinkling laughter from bubbling up her throat and shook her blonde curls at his confident words. "Wow, cocky much? You're unbelievable. You know that, right?" Her happy smile wouldn't leave her lips though as Klaus didn't take offense to her honest words at all.

He chuckled in return but instead of saying a cheeky reply, Klaus chose to shrug his shoulders. The blond-haired man cleared his throat, looked around imperceptibly and leaned forward, like he was relaying an intimate message. He took on a serious posture again when he asked, "And, uh, … how long do you intend to stay, Caroline?"

The blonde seemed to have no answer to that question and tilted her head to the side so her hair swept with that jerky movement. "I have no idea to be honest. This was more like a spontaneous decision, I guess."

Klaus appeared to be intrigued by her reckless words and furrowed his brows. "Oh, is that so? Well then, how about I show you what this city has to offer, mhm? I know all of the sights and would like nothing more to…" He stood up to graciously and exaggeratedly made a bow towards her. She didn't dare stifle her amused snicker but looked at him in mock seriousness and stayed seated, waiting patiently and with elegance like a queen on her throne. She smiled to herself at his ridiculous ways just like all the other inhabitants of New Orleans standing nearby.

"… be your personal travel guide." Klaus announced and stretched out an offering hand.

She seriously considered taking it. Not to mention that he was fun to be around with. "And I sincerely hope that your attackers from last night and my dear sister…" He rolled his eyes at his last words and felt confirmed by Caroline's worry-free chuckle, "… hadn't succeeded to chase you off completely." Seeing her still hesitate, Klaus's eyes glistened as he challenged her further, "Come on, Caroline. Take a chance. Live a little. I dare you."

She squinted her eyes in a Clint Eastwood manner and heard the meaning loud and clear. "Fine. But you'd better give it your best shot, got it? And if someone attacks us again, I won't stop you from throwing yourself into the fray." Caroline said smugly with a smile on her face and raised a threatening finger. "Now, Klaus, show me what your city has to offer."

And she took his hand.

* * *

**I hope you like it so far and that I didn't disappoint. Please tell me your thoughts. Leave a review or PM me. And please prompt me what you want to see next and tell me your creative ideas.**

**So, I made a new twitter account besides my main account just for my fanfictions, called **_**Love_Dria**_**. You can come and visit me if you want.**

_**Next chapter: Caroline gets to explore the city of New Orleans with Klaus as her tour guide and a threat rises its head.**_

**See y'all!**


	6. Laissez les bons temps rouler

_Laissez les bons temps rouler_

**Hello everyone! Thanks to every new person that followed, favorited or left a review! I hope nobody had abandoned this fic so far. So sorry for being gone so long, my Klaroline muse felt dried out, but rest assured I won't abandon this fic!**

_Angelikah _**and **_AvalonTheLadyKiller_**, you're both two amazing people who beta-read this story and support me. Thank you, you're amazing human beings.**

**Special shoutout towards **_pixiejess_**, you reminded me of actually continuing to write this chapter after I tried my hand in Olicity fics again. **_redbudrose_, **I understand your thoughts regarding Klayley, trust me, I share them - but don't worry this is NO Klayley story. **_goldenhummingbird_**, my favorite scene was actually the Team Barbie moment! You're welcome. I'm here to entertain you, dear. :) **_shadownightsg_**, thank you for all your kind words.**

**Follow me on twitter: Love_Dria**

**Follow me on tumblr: drialove135**

**I don't own **_**The Vampire Diaries **_**or **_**The Originals**_**. **

**Bottoms up!**

_Hold my hand_

_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down to the bottom of the river_

_Hold my hand,_

_Ooh, baby, it's a long way down, a long way down_

_The wolves will chase you by the pale moonlight_

_(Drunk and driven by a devil's hunger)_

_Drive your son like a railroad spike_

_(Into the water, let it pull him under)_

_Don't you lift him, let him drown alive_

_(The good Lord speaks like a rolling thunder)_

_Let that fever make the water rise_

_(And let the river run dry)_

_**\- Bottom of the River by Delta Rae -**_

New Orleans was … a magical and dangerous place. Not like _this is Chicago, babe. You can get robbed, raped or murdered at every corner_ – cliché, but it was more like a mysterious and fascinating vibe in the air.

Maybe it was the ominous voodoo dolls in these occult shops or those women who looked like gypsies who posed as fortune tellers. Who knew who was even a real witch – or if they even existed in the first place. She didn't believe in the occult or the supernatural, she believed in what she could see and touch. Magic just wasn't real. The fact that these dolls creeped her out had nothing to do with superstition and more with her fear of dolls in general, like porcelain dolls. Even thinking of them made her shudder in fright. _Chucky, anyone?!_

Caroline felt like she was on a funfair in her hometown. Or perhaps her resistance to believe in the supernatural had something to do with when her classmates in junior high played a trick on her. That night she paid the infamous fortune teller Madame Laveau to read her future, who told her she would soon meet the destined love of her life. She thought it was Barry James, her secret crush. Suffice to say, he was not. That day her optimistic thoughts may have changed, but they also made her rethink everything about destiny, soulmates, and the occult. Caroline learned her lesson, to never trust a witch, or … funfair fortune teller.

Well, back to the present. At first she was afraid that it might be embarrassing to the locals who were probably used to it, and especially Klaus, that they could detect her to be a tourist miles away. Though after Caroline started to take in everything, snap lots of pictures, heard the never ending music, and smelled the spicy Creole cuisine, she thought, _why the heck not? _Might as well enjoy and take in everything she was being offered. She began to sway with the folks, and laughed with a blush as Klaus glanced at her with an amused smirk at her refreshing enthusiasm.

"Enjoying yourself, love?" Klaus raised his voice over the drowning music and leaned his lips closer to her ear for good measure. He tickled her hair and her bare neck in the process as she still felt his breath, even when he moved his head away again.

Caroline felt anchored to him when Klaus let his hand remain at the back of her dress, inches away from her naked skin while he led her through the gathering crowd. He didn't let the buzzing throng of people deter him from observing her luscious thighs which were flattered by the soft fabric of her dress.

"If I'm…" Caroline raised a disbelieving eyebrow at him, _was he joking? _"… enjoying myself?" She laughed elated at seeing the joy and happiness on other people's faces, tourists and locals. It was so infectious and impossible to get out of this astonishment. "Yes, of course I am! This is such an amazing city. I can't wait to see everything, Klaus."

"Well, then come along, love. There's still so much to see." Klaus said and with that he took her by the hand as they found themselves eating some King Cakes, a Danish pastry in the Mardi Gras colors purple, green, and gold. It actually tasted really good after she got over the trepidation and shock over the colors. It was really delicious, and her filling was made of apples as his was made of cheese cream.

He introduced her to this weirdly fascinating looking treat while she ate, "King Cake is one of the traditions here in New Orleans. It's mostly served during Mardi Gras, but not in the summer during the heat. And in some cases…"

Caroline was raptly listening to him bestowing his knowledge to her when something diverted her attention, "What … is that?" It seemed like there was … a thingy in her King Cake.

She looked up to Klaus again who seemed to have a flabbergasted expression on his face when he saw what surprise was awaiting her. "Oh, well, as I was about to say … in some cases there is a baby inside." He revealed with a taken off-guard chuckle.

Caroline jumped back in shock and pushed the plate away from her. "What?! What sort of tradition is that? There is a baby inside?" She asked in obvious horror and indignation.

Klaus laughed at her adorable antics but stopped as soon he saw her looking like she was about to bolt. He explained to her in a calm and patient voice, "Not a real one of course. See?" He took it upon himself to pull the object out of her food and scrape off the residuals of cake from the golden-colored baby. "It's merely a plastic baby. Nothing murderous at all," he mocked her with a playful glance.

Caroline tried to appear angry at his jest but it was impossible when a chuckle broke her free. "Okay, so what does it mean?"

"Oh, it's just … that the person who gets the baby would become King … or in your case Queen, and you would have to nominate a King to rule beside you."

Caroline was rendered speechless and had nothing to offer besides, "Oh."

"I actually would have expected that I would get the King Cake baby but … looks like I wasn't the lucky one." Klaus admitted with slight bitterness lacing his tone.

The blonde girl looked at his pained face thoughtfully when she pondered over his words. "If you ask me, I think it takes more than just a few words to show that you are king, Klaus. Anyone can stand on a platform and announce himself as a ruler. It's just like the saying - actions speak louder than words." Now _he _was the one listening to her words with rapt attention.

"And besides, I never could take _King _Joffrey on Game of Thrones seriously. Besides, it was just so ridiculous anytime he threw a tantrum like the spoiled, little boy he was and screamed _I am the king_." Caroline muttered the last part under her breath and realized upon looking up at Klaus, who was still paying attention to her words, that she was saying her thoughts out loud.

Klaus licked his lips and looked pensively when he asked after a moment hesitation, "What is … Game of Thrones?"

Caroline looked at him in astonishment. "You … never heard of Game of Thrones before?" The blonde appeared even more excited and indignant by the second when Klaus shook his head in denial. His lips twitched at her obvious enthusiasm. "You … never even heard of it? Woah, okay. Don't worry." She patted his head in mock sympathy, making him feel oddly good to be included in such humanly social trivialities. "I'll teach you the ropes. I'm so going to show you everything you've basically missed in life." Caroline explained while gesturing with her arms wildly and shaking her head in laughter.

"Wonderful," Klaus agreed with a fond smile on his face. Caroline could only nod with a hum.

They were standing in front of Le Croissant D'Or Bakery and eating the delicacies when Caroline chanced a look at Klaus, who – she did a double take to make sure her eyes weren't fooling her - was sporting a golden hue from his cake. She giggled at the thought that it looked like golden powder around his mouth and stubble.

"What? What is so funny, Caroline?" Klaus asked with an unsure voice when he saw her face dissolve into laughter. Caroline was now starting to feel her stomach and cheeks to hurt from smiling so much.

Looking serious with furrowed brows and squinting eyes, feeling an ounce of distrust flowing through his veins, Klaus was surprised and shocked by his blonde companion, who revealed the mystery when she clued him in during her snickering, "You've got golden paint … around … your mouth, Klaus. You look ridiculous. Like a stripper who would have the glitter on, you know…" she quoted the next words, "..._other_ parts of her body." Klaus looked at Caroline, awestruck by her words, and she backpedalled, "As I would imagine. Not that I'd have any experience, or whatever." She sobered but still had some laughing fits.

Deciding that revenge was indeed the sweetest, Klaus nodded in thought and pursed his lips before he grabbed a piece of cake and wiped the side of it against her cheek in a swift move. It was such a delight seeing the astonished expression on Caroline's face. In return it evoked a chuckle from him too, eliciting in the shake of his shoulders.

"You're right, Caroline. But, I think you look more like someone who had a leprechaun leave purple and golden pixie dust on your face." Klaus raised his eyebrows in challenge.

Caroline's mouth formed an 'o' and she squinted her eyes threateningly. Oh, now Klaus just signed his death warrant. Nothing good would come out of this, he could tell.

"Don't you da-" Klaus raised a threatening finger in her direction - as he got the cool pastry straight on his nose. It kind of tickled, and Klaus could detect green color on top of it, as he peered at the creamy treat on the tip of his nose. Klaus looked with dangerous intent for retribution at the little blonde girl, who in turn didn't feel threatened at all as she giggled when looking at his face. _He must have looked ridiculous … and not dangerous in the slightest._

"You're going to pay for that, Caroline." Klaus threatened, as he licked the delicious remnants of the cake off his face.

Caroline snorted at his laughable threats and put her hands on her hips. "Okay. If you say so, _Green Goblin_." She challenged him further with a raised eyebrow.

Klaus nodded in thought and pursed his lips as he looked behind him. With slow movements he took a rather large king cake, rolled it in the colorful powder, before he turned towards her with a devilish smirk on his face. Klaus was snickering maniacally like the Joker while he planned his attack in his devious mind.

Caroline reacted automatically by taking cautionary steps back, and raised her hands in the air in surrender. "Oh no. Klaus, don't even think of doing it, do you hear me?"

This seemed to incite him even further when he nodded mockingly, "Mmh mmh," and caught up every step she took back before he pounced.

She shrieked playfully and giggled helplessly as Klaus smeared frosting on her face. His stubbled cheek tickled her when he glided his lips from her cheekbones to her neck. He licked her pulsing artery at her nape, evoking a shiver from her traitorous body and she involuntarily arched her back when she felt a warm hand settle on the end of her spine.

She sighed in bliss, but looked up in confusion and slight disappointment when Klaus removed his caressing tongue from her hot skin. His gaze went up and down the length of her body, and he seemed to like what he saw when he hummed in approval.

Klaus nearly growled at the vision before him. Her face might have been tainted with colorful powder that clashed with her vibrant aura but she didn't let it deter her eyes from shining with happiness and mischief. He had no idea that being around this blonde spitfire could be this much fun, though he could have guessed with the amount of times her playful side came out.

He deliberately went near the shell of her ear with his mouth and panted out a breath, letting the strands of her hair dance along her neck. Klaus bit his lip, feeling satisfied when he heard the girl's heart rate pick up. He watched her reactions as she closed her eyes at his close vicinity, and couldn't refrain from bouncing on the balls of his feet in his barely restrained excitement.

"I think you're right, Caroline." At seeing her curious but paint exploded face, he continued, "You really do look ridiculous, love," he said, smirking indulgently.

Klaus guffawed when Caroline whipped out her arm with the intention to hit him. He would give her points for effort, despite it being laughable that she even tried to hurt the Original Hybrid who had a thousand years of fighting experience. He could even teach her a thing or two concerning self-defense - she might need it if her track record of meeting questionable people was anything to go by. The fact that she was now in New Orleans, a place that reeked of supernatural creatures that could catch you unaware - especially when you were human - was a danger in itself.

"You're such a conceited …" Caroline panted in her flustered state, not being able to seriously injure him because he was visibly stronger than her-

-but was stopped by his warm lips that felt so soft yet firm against hers. Damn him for managing to distract her so easily with his lips. With a supple mouth that magically let all insults evaporate into nothingness when it seemed obvious that he had no intention of going astray from her mouth. She even forgot what she was mad about in the first place. Oh right, she could taste the deliciously familiar flavor of king cake when he gave her tongue. Damn him for being able to distract her by merely kissing her. Her body relaxed, and she used her hands, that were raised above her head by Klaus, to put them around the back of his neck as his large hands stayed rooted on her hips.

_Oh Gods, _he so loved touching Caroline's smooth and pliant skin. When she mewled against his mouth and arched her back to get closer to his ministrations, Klaus reminded himself that she was still human and that he had to be gentle with her - no matter how frustrated he was with the current situation regarding his plans for world domination.

He merely acted on instinct when he felt like they were being watched. A thousand years of experience - and an awful lot of paranoia - were useful for a reason, evading the Destroyer. Those were specific traits in forming his nature as he trusted his gut and also his neck hairs standing up. Being hunted by Mikael and any other creeping threats had made him so much more aware of his surroundings - just like the lurking vampire that was standing in the alley across the street behind them.

Surely Marcel didn't teach them anything if they weren't even being subtle. Kissing Caroline as a display of them being just some horny young adults was just an added bonus as he stood on high alert and watched their intruder out of the corner of his eye. Klaus tightened his grip on her waist, turning their bodies so the voyeur would only get to see their backs, and used a group of tourists to his advantage as he moved them to the back entrance of a restaurant.

The hybrid moved her thighs around his waist so he could rock his pelvis in a better angle on Caroline's core. He felt himself rubbing against her like a cat when she began sighing in his neck, blowing hot air on his sensitive skin. Klaus even surprised himself when he grunted in reaction to her tugging on the ends of his hair. Caroline began pulling up the hem of his jacket, making him forget about their former audience.

"Kl-" Caroline was on the edge of moaning, seeming not to care that they were basically fornicating in public, but Klaus felt himself tense, and it was like a bucket of iced water was poured over him as she was about to say his name.

The blond-haired man growled in warning before he abruptly took her chin in his hand and kissed the last letters she was about to say away. He didn't care that he came off as rough but Klaus was mindful of sensitive vampire hearing.

What he didn't predict was the way Caroline would react. He was aware that by the right touch she would arch her back and grab a fistful of his locks in one of her hands while the other scratched at his clothed back. This was one of these times. Strangely, he felt aroused by her rough ways - just like it was peculiar and perplexing how distracting she could really be. A few moments immersed in her and he was too far gone to care about the consequences.

But it still felt so good when he felt his cock stir as she sucked with fervor on his tongue, inciting images in his head how it would feel if Caroline would do this on another part of his anatomy. Klaus groaned at the lecherous mental image that was being painted by his greedy mind and this blonde vixen. He involuntarily threw his head back after Caroline bit on his swollen lower lip. Her curious lips went to his ear lobe that she first licked but then heartily nipped on.

Feeling the stinging but pleasure giving sensation that shot right to his groin, Klaus started panting and rocked his erect member against the front of Caroline's dress.

Caroline felt like Klaus was torturing and seducing her at the same time when she was tempted by his rock hard body - pun intended - which made her wish that they would enjoy this with less clothes on, at the moment they felt more like a barrier. It was crazy how good he was at exploring her weak spots.

When she heard the blare of a loud car horn around her foggy mind, it felt like waking up from a dream - a very good one indeed - and let out a shocked gasp while she opened her eyes in shock.

Klaus took that as an invitation to put his tongue in her mouth and played their familiar dance. A pleased _'mmh' _could be heard from her and - God, his warm hand on her upper thigh left all kinds of sensations on her skin - when she reminded herself a second time that they were one step closer to having a full-blown make-out session!

Caroline couldn't revel in the fact that Klaus was still in his element in kissing her raptly with closed eyes. With a sigh, Caroline managed to push Klaus at the shoulders away from her so that she had a chance to think.

Klaus growled as a consequence and looked frustrated and grumpy, like his favorite toy had been taken from him. She was again distracted by his swollen, wet lips that were begging for attention but she determinedly shook her head.

After he blinked several times, his eyes changed from the hazy, dark color to a more clear green-blue hue. He cleared his throat. "Don't take this personal, love… But you really need to stop overthinking things, Caroline." Klaus stated seriously and put his hands together in a praying motion.

Full of real anger and irritation now, she bestowed him with her coldest glare - no one told her what to do - and muttered loud enough for him to hear, "I will the moment you stop being an asshole." And turned her back on him while walking the opposite way with brisk steps.

Klaus groaned. "Now don't be like that, Caroline." He went alongside her and almost chuckled at her efforts to escape him when she sped up. "You must have misunderstood things. I didn't mean it-"

"I know exactly what you mean, Klaus." He stopped short when she halted her movements and turned her body towards him. Caroline pointed a threatening finger at his chest, making him feel strangely turned on by the thought of such a young and harmless girl intimidating him. The fire in her eyes merely enticed him further.

"You should get it into your thick head that I'm not going to let anybody - and not even you - tell me what to do. Got it?" She raised a sculpted eyebrow and was rewarded by Klaus's surprised reaction.

"Did I miss something here?" He looked at her confused. "To be honest, I'm startled by your response. Are we still talking about the same thing here?" Klaus tilted his head in question and saw Caroline falter.

She blinked dazedly and frowned. "I - I don't know what you mean…"

When Klaus sent a glare her way, the blonde hesitated, "I'm not going to apologize for something that I meant. You just … reminded me of someone who constantly called up my flaws. It was really irritating." Caroline admitted with a hoarse voice which displayed her vulnerability.

"And painful." He could recognize her hurt, how much it must have wavered her and tarnished her self-confidence. Though if he was being truthful, these misfortunes were factors for her becoming the woman she now was. Klaus perceived that she probably was talking about a former boyfriend, - the emphasis was on the word "_boy_" - he could most likely teach this mutt a thing or two how to respect women.

"Yes." Caroline said emotionally and looked up at him with sadness in her eyes. _What were these eyes doing to her, _Klaus asked himself as he felt a distinct need to erase any distress from her face.

Klaus took her momentary speechlessness as an opportunity to grab her chin in both of his hands while he used her startled equilibrium and trapped her gaze in his. He admired the soft and warm female skin of her body that stayed still under his spell once Klaus put his mouth next to her ear. He smiled when he could feel Caroline sigh and closed his eyes as he enjoyed her warm breath on his neck.

He refocused his attention back on her. "This guy must have been an idiot for seeing _any_ flaws in you, Caroline." Klaus whispered soothingly. "Because quite frankly, I don't see any."

"That's because you don't know me, Klaus. You haven't seen me at my worst yet." Caroline bashfully shook her head, feeling certain in her opinion. Though she kind of expected him to decline her observations - he was stubborn that way - and a small, probably foolish part of her wanted to hear a few compliments coming from him.

"I take that as a challenge. Besides, all I must know for now is that you're beautiful, you're strong, you're full of light. I quite enjoy you actually." At seeing disbelief on her features, Klaus felt inclined to persuade her of her natural light. "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yes." Caroline exclaimed.

Klaus had been standing so long in front of her that he could see the freckles adorning her nose. It was kind of cute if he was being honest. "Well, then I will have to bide my time to persuade you, sweetheart."

He was inspecting every emotion that flew over her face and was finally rewarded by a giggle as the humor reappeared in her eyes. _Mission accomplished._ "Looks like you will have wait until kingdom come." Caroline wagered proudly and put a little bit of distance between them.

"I can be quite stubborn, if you must know." Klaus mocked.

"Oh, really? I wouldn't have guessed. But, me too." Caroline teased him in return.

Her words pleased and frustrated him - this girl seemed intent on wanting to get a rise out of him. Normally he wouldn't let anyone mock him like that and had she known in whose arms she was in, the most dangerous and powerful creature that ever walked this Earth, then this clueless girl wouldn't behave so recklessly in his company. Or perhaps that was why he liked her.

Klaus didn't let his inner debate show in his features and instead put on a calm and indulgent smile. "Whatever you say, sweetheart."

* * *

"So … tell me, Klaus, you know the best sights in New Orleans and you seem to be well versed in their culture and traditions - how long have you been here already?" Caroline asked and leaned back in her chair.

They had gone back to the seats in Café du Monde, the original one in Decatur Street, after their little food fight and sought shelter from the onslaught of the sudden rain underneath the green canopy. They were enjoying their point of view of the French Market from an outside patio and the smell of chicory coffee blended with the moist earth.

Klaus looked up from his intertwined fingers as he lazily leaned against their table while he crossed his arms and crossed his feet. _Oh, how much she wished she could look this casual too. _He seemed to be mulling over it before he gave her a reply. "My family and I came here three months ago to start anew. Our … ancestors left the plantation house to us. New Orleans had been our home once and we decided to come back here."

Caroline was burning with curiosity now and tilted her head to the side so that her curly hair was cascading down her neck. "And where have you been living before?"

Klaus now moved his head in her direction and threw her a mysterious but amused smile with her. "Here, there and … everywhere."

He chuckled when Caroline rolled her eyes at his vague answer. "Geez, very helpful, Mr. Sketchy."

He smirked at that and felt oddly entertained by her sarcastic/cheery personality. "No, I'm serious, love. My family and I do travel … a lot. We've seen and experienced quite some things, I have to admit." He shrugged, while omitting some significant truths - such as the fact of being hunted by his father or his immortal status of being a Hybrid.

Caroline raised her eyebrows, now mildly surprised. "Oh really? You sound like someone with years of experience then."

Klaus smiled. "More or less."

A casual glance at the time made Caroline jump in her seat, noticing just now that the rain had stopped and the hours had ticked by without her knowledge. A smile drew on Klaus's face at seeing his female company so flustered. It quickly disappeared and a frown took its place with her next words.

"Oh gosh! It's getting late. I think I should go and…" Caroline rubbed her forehead anxiously and was so engaged in her thoughts that she didn't notice Klaus move to her side until she felt his warm touch even through her jacket covered arm. Still shocked at his deliberate motion, Caroline didn't know if she should cast glances at his hand or the intense gleam of his eyes. He and his damn laser eyes but nothing came close to his - yep … his puppy dog look.

"What happened to exploring the city, sweetheart? There are still so many sights I haven't shown you yet." Klaus pulled up his eyebrows in invitation and protruded his bottom lip. _God, this was hard._

Caroline rolled her eyes at his pouty expression and covered up the effect his charming ways had on her already quivering knees. The blonde squinted her eyelids slightly in a mocking way.

"Oh, come one, love!" Klaus said gruffly, letting his obvious enthusiasm be heard through his voice - though his impatience having to persuade her in the first place seemed to be laced through his words a little bit.

"What is holding you back, Caroline?" Klaus looked her intensely in the eyes as if the answer was hidden in her blue hued pupils. "Stay at least for a week and see where it takes you." He suggested, none the wiser why he was so adamant on persuading her to stay in the first place. Perhaps he didn't want Caroline to let a chance pass her by while he was inwardly hoping she would take the risk. The fact that he could possibly spend some time with her was merely an added bonus.

_Win win, like the people used to say these days._

"What do you say, hmm?" Klaus asked, all the while smirking smugly and raising his eyebrows at her. "You could even stay the nights at my house. I would even let you get acquainted with all the other rooms." Was that an innuendo, Caroline mused as she squinted in Klaus's direction.

Oh, it so was, thanks to his treacherous and lecherous grin and low voice that always managed to make her lose her panties when he was near.

Caroline had to laugh, put out at his ridiculous idea. "No way am I going to stay at your house, Klaus."

Now it was _his_ turn to frown and gaze at her with an expression of indignation. "Why? What's wrong with my home?" She was probably right, his estate in Spain was much more impressive, Klaus pondered with furrowed eyebrows.

Caroline argued heatedly, "Oh no, it has nothing to do with your house and more to do with what's _in _your huge manor." When Klaus remained clueless as he repeatedly opened and closed his mouth helplessly, Caroline decided to take pity on him with the roll of her eyes.

"Your sister, remember? This kind and totally respectful person." She added mockingly. "I think her name was Rebekah." Caroline reminded him like he should be aware of it by himself.

Klaus groaned with his eyes closed. He threw his head back in defeat and sighed heavily.

She continued her sweetly laced words, "With all due respect but … I'd rather bathe in a pool of poisonous snakes than be even remotely in the same vicinity to her. And you won't be able to tell me otherwise." This was a point she wasn't faltering on.

Klaus sighed and looked at her exasperated. It was as if Rebekah's own personal doppelgänger was standing right in front of him, talking about stubbornness and their instant dislike for each other. "Fine, you win, love." He had to chuckle when Caroline clapped her hands enthusiastically. "Alright, Caroline, if not my tremendous and quite accommodating house," he had to mention additionally - Klaus was never being called modest in his long supernatural life before and was rewarded by her drawn out sigh of annoyance. "...you'll be staying at … what do you have in mind then?"

"I might think of something." Caroline revealed mysteriously, making Klaus tilt his head and feeling enthralled by the possibility of her having an ace up her sleeve.

* * *

**That's it. I live and breathe for your comments, so please don't forget to PM me or leave a review, tell me what you thought. I love every single feedback from you, guys.**

_**Next chapter: Caroline is getting to know the French Quarter and will meet a new character**_

**Can you guess which character I'm hinting at? ;)**

**See y'all next time.**


	7. Origins of the Originals

_**Origins of the Originals**_

**Hello again! No, I'm not dead, I'm trying to get reacquainted with my story again and I hope I can get back in the groove of it.**

**Yes, **_chillwithJyl_**, I was surprised myself that I updated! :D Sometimes my weaker self is sustaining my laziness. *sigh* And here's another shout-out for you, **_jessnicole_**, you're one of my first supporters for this story, thanks for telling me your thoughts. That's what I like about writing Klaus, his bewilderment when it comes to feel things. And also, all the other guests, yeah you, **_Sam_**, I'm happy about every kind review! You're the ink on my paper!**

**And if it isn't clear, during a dialogue when it's cursive, then it's already been translated.**

**So here we are - no more babbling coming from me.**

**My betas, **_Angelikah _**and **_AvalonTheLadyKiller_**, you're my real life muses when my Klaroline muse feels dried out. *blowing kisses***

_Running through the heat heartbeat_

_You shine like silver in the sunlight_

_You light up my cold heart_

_It feels right in the sun, the sun_

_We're running around and around_

_Like nothing else could matter in our life_

_But wait, but wait, but wait_

_The sun will stop shining soon_

_And you'll be dark in my life_

_Yeah, you'll be gone, it's as simple as a change of heart_

_But I'm not gonna think about the future_

_A love like this won't last forever_

_I know that a love like this won't last forever_

_But I, I don't really mind, I don't really mind at all_

_**Love Like This by Kodaline**_

It wasn't really that hard to find an apartment building where Caroline could stay for a week. The fee was good and she was even able to see the French Quarter from the balcony.

The older woman named Giselle - a French name to match her Cajun origins - was even kind enough to let her stay as long as she liked. Caroline didn't know how long she would reside in New Orleans, but she was grateful that she had taken French in High School. It certainly made things easier, she thought.

Caroline knew that it was so unlike her to make such a rash and impetuous decision like actually living for a week in an unknown city. Who knew what came out of it? She had merely scratched the surface of the other places she visited before. Although she was aware that she would regret it and wonder if she'll let this chance pass her by.

And like she harbored the thought at the beginning of arriving here … she liked this place. Yet it was mysterious but also filled to the hilt with fun and joie de vivre. An intoxicating cocktail.

Caroline had to admit though, she was curious about the Big Easy. And if there was one thing she didn't like, it was not knowing anything. Especially if it was something as trivial as the history of a city.

The blonde stood in front of the mirror in her room and secured her tresses into a high ponytail. Caroline changed into a pair of blue jeans, a white loose-fitting camisole and put on a brown leather jacket. As her gaze fixed on her black ankle motorcycle boots, she realized with a sigh that she would have to go shopping - and soon.

After putting on red lip balm and a bit of make-up on her face, and being satisfied with the outcome, Caroline decided that a cup of coffee was in order. She silently thanked her landlady for being such a kind soul as she filled a mug with the still-hot liquid.

Speaking of the kind-hearted Devil.

"There you are, sugar. Have you slept well?" The 40-year old woman inquired before she refilled her cup. They seemed to have that in common - their need for a coffee fix in the morning.

Caroline nodded. "_Yes. very well._ Thanks for letting me stay, Mrs. Fitz."

Giselle merely waved a hand and let out an unladylike snort. "Pff. No problem, dearie. And I told you to call me Giselle, Caroline."

Giselle actually managed to make her name sound posh and suave, the way she pronounced it like: Caroleen. No one had ever succeeded in doing so, well, maybe a certain British stud, but she didn't have the luxury to think of some hot Englishman that had the ability to make her forget her rules regarding bad boys. There was actually only one: to stay away from them from now on.

And if there was one thing Caroline Forbes perfected in over two decades then it was this - ignoring or avoiding people.

"Okay, … Giselle," Caroline replied, smiling at Mrs. Fitzgerald, "I was actually about to head into the city and find out more about its history, and so on. Do you need something?"

"No, _my child_. But if you're interested in the history of New Orléans…"

Giselle took a notepad from the kitchen table and grabbed a pen. "... then this person might help you. He's a professor here in Tulane. Just tell him Gigi sent you and he will tell you everything you'd want to know. Most of the time he's in the library when he's not in his office. He's a fountain of knowledge when it comes to this city, and knows a lot, trust me."

Caroline took the piece of paper gratefully and skimmed its contents. She sent Giselle a playful, but not less honest glare when she heard her utter the next words.

"This man probably knows more about the Big Easy than me."

"I doubt it." They both chuckled at her optimism. "But still, _thank you very much._"

Caroline hugged the petite woman shortly before she waved her goodbye. She went outside to soak in the sun for a moment - the blonde girl knew for certain that she was a summer girl - when she inspected the name and the other information on it.

_Alaric Saltzman_

_Library: Jones Hall, 2nd Floor, Room 202, 6801 Freret Street_

_6823 St Charles Ave_

_Tulane University_

Caroline stashed the scrap of paper back in her handbag before she got in her car. Now she only needed to find Alaric.

* * *

Giselle was right. Alaric Saltzman _was _in the Tulane University's library in the department for rare books. After being led by the woman behind the desk in the history section - of course, where else? - she took in the amount of opened books on his display. Four, if she counted right and it made her consider for a moment studying there.

Caroline actually liked the concept of staying up all night to lean over an array of books. If she was anything to be proud of, it was being called an 'eager A student'.

She didn't envision Mr. Saltzman to be so young for a professor, though. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties, and displayed a strong and fit physique despite him being a teacher. Although she only saw a fixed concentration set in his features as he showed her only the half of his face, Caroline could see that he had short sandy blonde hair and a clean shaven face that accentuated his sharp jaw.

Even she could admit he was quite good-looking - if you were into that whole _I'm-interested-in-an-older-guy _thing, which she was not. It might have its advantages to be with someone more experienced, and yes, Klaus might have some expertise in that area, but he looked like he was only a few years older than her.

Caroline though decided to stop staring and lurking like a stalker and just went ahead. "Mr. Saltzman?"

"I'm busy."

Her friendly smile was instantly wiped from her face by his more than rude but casual dismissal. And this guy wasn't even looking at her. "If you're having questions regarding your upcoming essay, feel free to make yourself an appointment. There is something called office hours for a reason."

_Wow, rude much, and here I thought my Biology teacher Mr. Salveston was a grumpy cat._

When the teacher surprisingly looked up with a closed off expression, making Caroline realize with wide eyes - and mortification - that she had said that out loud. To cover up the awkwardness Caroline just continued talking before this guy could blow her off a second time.

"I mean, aren't teachers supposed to lend an open ear?" Caroline debated. "Not that I'm a student. I don't go to Tulane. I just … Giselle, I mean, Gigi sent me."

She was rewarded with a fond smile and light shining in his eyes at the mention of the older woman. "Why didn't you just say so?" He stood up from his seat and stretched his sore muscles in the process which gave away some cracking noises before he stretched out a hand in greeting.

"And please, call me Alaric. We already clarified that you're not my student. Mr. Saltzman makes me feel like my father."

After a moment's hesitation Caroline decided to forget his impolite first words and reciprocated the gesture. "Well, on that note … call me Caroline."

"Nice to meet you."

"Likewise."

* * *

"So, why did my dear old friend send you to me, Caroline? I doubt it's just to remind me to take a break every now and then."

They were chatting over coffee, after Alaric muttered his apologies for being so rude. It seemed that he tended to get so immersed with his reading that he didn't tolerate any kinds of interruption, not to mention him being really grumpy at first.

Caroline could relate, she knew how she could get in the morning without any coffee.

She folded her hands above the plastic table outdoors as her elbows touched the surface. her face took on a pondering expression, "I arrived here two days ago and decided to explore this place a bit. I mentioned this to Giselle and she thought that…" She nodded in his direction while Alaric sipped at his cup and chuckled at her next words. "... you were just the man to do that."

"And what do you think?" Alaric asked with a curious tilt.

She teasingly smiled. "I just thought, who better to show me everything about New Orleans than a history professor?"

"True," he said, nodding. "Do you want the typical tourist tour, or would you like to know all of its boring stuff we history buffs seem to love?" He raised a challenging eyebrow, reminding her of what Giselle called him, but yet he kept a smile on his face that didn't quench his enthusiasm.

Caroline felt the same. "Oh, I'm not opposed to the old, historical route, but I'd very much appreciate some tourist attractions to be included as well." She teased, shrugging with a playful smile.

"Alright, let's get moving. Though you didn't have to use the word _'old' _in relation to history. I'd rather say time-proven. I'm truly wounded by your bluntness, Caroline," Alaric said mockingly.

Who knew that she would willingly go on a historical tour through New Orleans, the blonde thought with a chuckle shaking her head in disbelief.

* * *

"I hope I'm not taking much of your time, Mr. - Alaric," Caroline inquired subtly.

Alaric scoffed and waved a hand while they sat in a streetcar opposite of each other, while Caroline gazed out the window at the people walking, and some sitting outside in the comfortable summer warmth. "You were probably doing me a favor. I was sitting there for hours in the stuffy library - I tend to get distracted by historical books very easily."

Caroline made the same non-committal sound and gesture as he did. "I can relate. Well, not with history books, but something like that. Besides, you're pretty much making up for being kind of rude earlier." She assured, smiling and emphasized her point by looking at her surroundings.

"So, what is on top of our exploration tour, good Sir?" Caroline asked with a Southern accent and couldn't help the peek over his little notepad. She could detect the words _cemetery_, _French Quarter _and some _Square_ before a hand covered its content.

Caroline looked up in bewilderment to see Alaric tut with his finger in mock disapproval. "Now, would a magician reveal his tricks or a tour guide uncover all the magical places he wants to show his tourists?"

"Well, in a museum you get to have handed out brochures which display what will be exhibited," Caroline argued with crossed arms.

"I'm not some boring tour guide from a museum, Caroline. I will show you New Orleans with its tourist attractions, just like you wanted." he reminded her.

Caroline let out a shocked gasp. "Alaric. Shouldn't you be a fan of history, art, and culture?" She tilted her head in question.

"Yes, of course. History and culture are both significant themes of our environment. It showed us how we evolved … or regressed. But I never really understood art." He gave it some thought. "I also think my art teacher hated me."

Caroline weaved a hand through her hair and contemplated her answer. "With me, the opposite was the true. I love to decorate things. Some paintings have a calming, or sometimes emotional affect on me. I gotta admit though, that doesn't mean I understand them." She grimaced. "Not to mention that I don't have the talent to sketch or paint," Caroline said, shrugging.

Alaric hummed. "Well, if you have a soft spot for paintings, and its artists, you should come to the French Quarter from time to time. At night, artists get drawn to it like moths to the flame, I tell you. And you…" he made a deliberate pause for effect, "... could admire their work if you want."

"I would love that." She couldn't help but smile at that idea, and then cleared her throat. "So, what's the first thing on our agenda?" Caroline wanted to know.

Alaric took a quick look at his sheet and looked back at her. "St. Louis Cathedral."

* * *

Caroline found that she could never interest herself in history much - despite her superb grades - but realized that it was much different to get to know the historical facts and also see it in person.

New Orleans was said to be a place filled with mystery and inexplicable things, something that truly astounded her.

While they were walking over to the Jackson Square, opposite of the cathedral where the Andrew Jackson Statue was located, Alaric took it upon himself to talk about the city's trivial, but not unimportant facts.

"You probably are aware of the nicknames of New Orleans, Caroline. Am I right?" The history teacher questioned Caroline as he turned his head towards her.

"Yep." She shrugged and was proud in expressing her knowledge. "The Big Easy, Crescent City and the City That Care Forgot. Though I have to admit that I don't get the meaning of it," Caroline relented.

"Very good. Nice of you to mention it, I was just about to dwell on it further. But before that, when you look around what do you see?"

It looked like even during her vacation she was having a study session. She still heeded his request and looked around with shrugging shoulders. "I don't know. Music, food, and fun, I'd say."

Alaric's lips twitched. "Sounds like the perfect title of a tour guide's book for New Orleans." Both chuckled at his try of humor. "And you're partially right about the city. New Orleans doesn't only feature a tendency for Creole and Cajun food, its soulful music - which admittedly is the cradle of jazz and the influence for Rock 'n' Roll - but it's also the easy-going way of life."

Caroline nodded in thought as she gathered all this information.

"Not only is the Big Easy another name for New Orleans, it describes more a sense of life and the lifestyle of the city and its area. Its culture is being preserved and cherished by the Cajuns, the descendants of the Southerners. A different meaning, Crescent City, defined itself and originated when new neighborhoods expanded outward which followed the curve of Mississippi," he nodded towards the river that flowed opposite the Jackson Square, "and gave New Orleans a crescent shape."

Caroline's eyes lightened up by his valid explanation while Alaric continued the history tour lesson. "And regarding the other nickname, it refers to the carefree, sloppy pace of the city compared to the sober, hurry-up tempo of the northeastern area of the country."

"And you," Caroline started, "do you favor the slow pace of this place to the big cities?" she inquired curiously.

Alaric smiled a little. "I take it you're a small town girl, Caroline?" He glanced at her as she tucked a curl of her hair behind her ear.

"And what gave away the impression, Mr. Saltzman?" The blonde asked teasingly as she felt a blush coming on, _was she really that transparent?_

"It's just the small things. How you take in everything like it's something wondrous, the way you light up and are friendly to everyone," Alaric surmised with an alert eye.

"You're very attentive. Alaric,..." Caroline said playfully and nudged him at the shoulder with a smile. "You're not making a pass at me, are you?"

He laughed in return. "No, definitely not. I'm happily in a relationship with someone," Alaric assured her.

After her laughter died down Caroline explained, "But yes, I'm a small town girl from a place in Pennsylvania no one ever heard of. The only time I left the state was when I visited my gran in Virginia. This is actually my first attempt in exploring the world and basking in my new found freedom."

Alaric nodded in understanding and shared a small smile with her. "Reminds me of my time at Duke University. It can be a really liberating experience when you get to explore your potential and find out what's out there."

"I'm looking forward it," Caroline admitted as a spark lightened up in her eyes.

* * *

They continued exploring parts of the city, including Bourbon Street, where Alaric told her parties were held every night and lasted until the morning. Though he explained with a rueful smile and drawn out sigh that it wasn't really his scene. _Well, it looked like someone else would have to party with her through the night._

They managed to squeeze in the St. Louis Cathedral which stood on Jackson Square before Alaric decided to show her the cemetery.

"Not that I don't like a good, scary horror story every now and then," Caroline started, adding 'or more like never,' under her breath, making Alaric chuckle, "But you don't seem like the type to blend in some superstitious, and mythological stuff along your history tour, to be honest."

It was still hard to believe that Caroline would intentionally walk on the Lafayette Cemetery, as they saw the rows of mausoleums.

"Don't worry, nothing supernatural, I promise. New Orleans might have its unexplicable myths, but this is still history."

Caroline let out a small sigh of relief at that.

"New Orleans doesn't have a conventional cemetery as you can see." He gestured towards the gray and bright mausoleums. "Because of it low position and very moist ground, people feared epidemic plagues. Since 1830 the dead were buried in mausoleums. No wonder that these "Cities of the dead" were tourist attractions," Alaric explained.

Caroline sent him a glare, _Alaric could be such a downer._ "You should see a funeral," he continued.

"Excuse me?!" The blonde screeched. _How macabre did that sound?_

"I'm just saying." Alaric raised his arms half-heartedly in surrender. "Part of getting the full New Orleans experience is seeing a traditional Jazz funeral. You'll know what I mean when you see it for yourself," he explained, to which she could only nod in understanding.

"Okay, I will. If there is one, then I'll consider it," Caroline conceded with hesitation.

"You'll do that," Alaric replied with a nod.

In the end they visited Madame John's Legacy in the French Quarter and Caroline decided to spend a coffee for all the work and legwork Alaric put into this.

"You do realize though that these were just the historic aspects. If you want to get to know the city's heart, you'll have to talk to Gigi," Alaric offered and took a sip from his black coffee. It was still a miracle to Caroline how people could drink this sort of stuff without any sugar or even creamer in it.

"And why's that?" Caroline asked curiously, leaning her jean-clad hip against a wall that aligned to a restaurant.

"Gigi knows her way around the city better than I do, and she grew up here. Not to mention that she's a Cajun, and an Occult major. She knows the best stories - and some horror stories," he explained and teased her with a deep voice.

She glared at him. "Very funny, Ric."

He just laughed at her expense.

Her attention was diverted elsewhere when Caroline felt a buzzing noise in her handbag.

Alaric promptly chuckled with a shake of his head. "Jealous boyfriend?"

Caroline sent him an "Are you serious?" look and fished her vibrating phone out. "No. The one I'm seeing, or more like hanging out with isn't really boyfriend material to be honest, Ric." She saw a dimpled smile staring back at her on her display.

"Huh, could have fooled me. For a moment I thought so the way your _"bag" _has been incessantly buzzing, Caroline. Are you still sure he's not your boyfriend, or is there trouble in paradise already?"

"I am sure. And he's not my boyfriend, he's … something else. And there's clearly no trouble in paradise," Caroline defended when she rejected the call, and felt her cheeks flushing red.

"Oh really? And why aren't you picking up?" At that, Caroline turned her head away and crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Is he from around here?" Alaric inquired and hoped he could get a clear answer this time.

"Yes-ish," Caroline answered weakly, but she wasn't really sure. Klaus was really tight-lipped when it came to his past … and his family.

"Wait," Alaric's eyes lit up in understanding. "Are you doing this for him?" He gestured to their surroundings of the French Quarter. "Me showing you the city with background intel, and all that?"

"No," Caroline exclaimed, though it sounded weak even to her own ears. "I want to be prepared. And I'm doing this for myself." She pointed to her chest and bobbed her head. "So I can show that I know a thing, or two already."

"Young love," Alaric muttered under his breath, and thought she might have heard it when Caroline whipped her head around in his direction with a gasp, and a scoff. What a feat to accomplish that, he thought.

* * *

Klaus felt nervous. No, that would be the wrong word to describe his mood. He was impatient.

He had called Caroline five times already, and she still wasn't picking up. Maybe her phone was shut off, her battery died, or she didn't know it was him. Bollocks, of course she knew it was him. He made sure while she got their beverages yesterday in the café that he put in his name in her contacts, sending himself a message from her phone and deleting it afterwards. Sometimes Hybrid speed, or more like multitasking was a true blessing, Klaus thought with a large grin on his face.

Or she was cross with him. No, he shook his head, putting his attention back to his painting. The last time Caroline was mad at him was because of Rebekah, and her ex. Klaus could probably make her forget that sad excuse of a boy. And regarding his baby sister, maybe he would have to dagger her again to have a semblance of peace. Though that would be a tad bit difficult with Kol, who had stolen them from him to begin with.

Ugh, family. What a royal pain in the arse they were for him.

Klaus rinsed his paintbrush in the jar filled with water so fervently that it made clanking noises, before he decided that the canvas could use some blue.

"You seem tense, brother," he heard a male voice say against his back.

Klaus's brush lingered over his artwork, but soon made fast, energetic strokes that suited his temper. "And you, Elijah, seem hell-bent on getting on my nerves by trying to analyze me," he offered an exasperated reply.

Klaus heard his brother let out a heavy sigh, and he was sure that if Elijah was human his hair would have turned grey by all his attempts to play the family fixer.

Elijah wandered around the room mindlessly, though Klaus was no fool. Nothing his brother did was ever with careless intent. Klaus saw Elijah lower himself into an armchair out of the corner of his eye while loosening his tie and opening a button on his suit jacket.

Klaus raised his eyebrows, yet turned to stare back at his painting. "Oh no, he loosened his tie and took a seat while looking utterly irritated. Is this going to be a long and tedious conversation, brother?" Klaus asked, a mocking undercurrent tinging his bored tone.

"Niklaus, I'm disappointed in you," he said without further ado.

Klaus pouted and turned towards him. "What, no foreplay?" He wiggled his eyebrows as a crude gesture. "You always know how to wound me, Elijah." He raised a hand towards his chest where his heart resided, as though in pain. He didn't even try to quell his grin when he saw his brother sigh out in aggravation. "Tell me, what brought this on, these feelings of yours?" Klaus furrowed his eyebrows, and crossed his arms in front of his chest, the canvas behind his back momentarily forgotten. Sometimes it was too much fun to rile his brother up.

Elijah looked at his weaved fingers before he leaned forward, and gazed at him with a serious expression. "When are these childish antics going to end?"

"Please do elaborate. I'm none the wiser what you could be talking about, dear brother. I mean, you seem to be disappointed in me often, just like a true parent," Klaus said, tilting his head to display his sour mood.

Elijah let out a long breath, and his stare wandered without focus around the room. "Do you remember the countless times we had fled Mikael?"

"Of course I do," Klaus countered heatedly through gritted teeth as he tightened his grip on the paintbrush.

Elijah stood up. "London. Sevilla. New Orleans. Chicago. And now Mystic Falls. Those were all places we wanted to settle down in one day, for good. In the hopes that our father-"

"Do not dare imply that he was my father, Elijah," Klaus said, his patience snapping, before he darted towards his brother, shoving the paintbrush in his face.

Elijah gulped. "Mikael found us every time. But now … we are free, Niklaus," he implored his brother passionately. "We can finally do what we always wanted."

"And what is that?" Klaus asked quietly with calm disinterest.

"Be a family," Elijah stated obviously.

Klaus clenched his jaw. "And how would that occur? In this so-called scenario of yours where we can be a big, happy family again. What do you have in mind for the great Mikaelson family, hmm? Having a family dinner every evening like normal people would, and talking about our feelings?" Klaus questioned his brother's naïve beliefs, and made the last word sound like it felt bitter on his tongue.

"I want you to include us in your plans, brother. So we can help you. We are your family, your allies. You can confide in us," Elijah tried to convince him.

"But, don't you realize, Elijah? I work better with my cards held close to my chest. And besides, as much as I want to submit to your wishes, I can't."

"And pray tell," Elijah said, crossing his arms, "what are your reasons?"

"There are two, actually, and their names are Rebekah, and Kol," Klaus said defensively.

"Niklaus…" Elijah drew out his brother's name helplessly. Sometimes it was truly impossible to talk some sense into his stubborn brother.

"No, that's non-negotiable," Klaus said, raising a finger to silence his brother. "Kol is a wildcard - unpredictable, and self-serving. Sound familiar?" When Elijah didn't rise to the bait, Klaus felt almost disappointed. "An even riskier variable is our sister who, I remind you, would spread her legs for anyone who gives her an inkling of attention. Not something I'd want to risk when she clearly could be revealing secrets to Marcel, intentionally or not."

Elijah huffed out a breath, and shook his head. "This paranoia of yours, I tell you it will be your downfall one day."

"This 'paranoia', as you call it, has kept me - us - alive for all these years. For centuries even," Klaus growled in his brother's face.

"Well, it looks like we traded Mystic Falls for New Orleans then," he replied bitterly with a shake of his head.

"You're one to talk, Elijah. It was your idea in the first place to come back here. You seem to think that we shared such wonderful memories here," Klaus said, gesturing around the room. Klaus would find the ever hopeful Elijah amusing if he wasn't so pathetic.

"Don't you realize, Niklaus? Family is our one ultimate strength. When we all joined forces, we could achieve more together than you on your own with your scheming." Klaus didn't feel that way, and tilted his head in resentment. "If you would just confide in us, trust us…"

"But I can't, can I? Ironic, isn't it, that I can't trust my own family, my own blood, because all I get in the end is betrayal," he uttered the words before he turned towards his painting again, ending the conversation altogether. Klaus had made his choice, even before Elijah came to him with his offer.

They still hadn't learned that he wouldn't cave to his family's demands for just a few hopeful words. Klaus wouldn't be manipulated that easily.

Just as Elijah was a fool for trying to manipulate him, Rebekah was a fool to think that he hadn't realized that she had been eavesdropping on their conversation this whole time at the end of the corridor.

Nonetheless, she could report back all she wanted to Marcel. She seemed to think that she was being subtle, but Klaus knew when his baby sister was sneaking out of the house.

* * *

Klaus was sitting in Rousseau's, nursing a drink, after the tedious talk he had with his brother. If he was a good brother he'd grow to appreciate the effort, but all he felt was the aggravation by his tiresome attempts.

Klaus didn't feel like having company, and was sure he was radiating an aura that said, _'Don't piss me off, and get lost.'_

And he was content that way.

"Do you mind some company, Klaus?" He heard a female voice ask from the left.

Klaus was hoping for a second that it might be a certain blonde that hovered in his mind like a ghost. But he felt a deep sense of disappointment when he heard the serious and calm voice, instead of the fun and twinkling one.

Therefore, the wrong blonde.

"Yes, I actually do mind, Camille." Klaus replied with a disgruntled sigh. "What do you want? I don't have time for games." He rolled his eyes tiredly. Klaus could see right through the psychology major.

What a coincidence it was that after having a dispute with his brother Elijah that a young woman would come up to him - said person who took it upon herself to analyze him and his family, and probably even wrote an essay on him.

He knew exactly how his brother's mind worked, and he was even more predictable than he thought when he sent a young student his way, in the hopes of appealing to his conscience.

The blonde looked at his choice of drink - a neat Scotch - and turned to the bartender. "I'm actually here for a Scotch…" she hesitated, "on the rocks."

He huffed out a laugh into his drink before savoring its flavour. "Dear Camille, you can't fool me. What are you really here for?"

Klaus didn't bother turn away from the sight of his tumbler to sense the fake smile on her face. "What could you possibly mean? I-"

"Don't insult my intelligence by spouting this nonsense." He interrupted Camille's faux attempts at trying to deceive him. "The only time you're in Rousseau's is when you serve drinks or study, and I don't see your books with you, so…"

"Your brother's worried about you." She began in a placating voice. _And here it comes._

"Of course he is." Klaus scoffed bitterly. "What a surprise, dear Elijah trying to play the hero again." He stood up and emptied the glass in one go. "Well, Camille..." Klaus towered above her so the threatening message wouldn't be lost on her. "You can tell my brother to mind his own bloody business."

Before he would have to resort to violence in public - compelling a whole bunch of patrons didn't sound as exciting as it sounded when being intoxicated - Klaus left a tip while staggering towards the door.

"Klaus, wait. You-" Camille attempted one last time to reach his good sense in the recesses of his mind with her hand on his sleeve-covered arm which she removed as soon as she noticed the dark glare sent her way.

"Don't delude yourself into thinking you can work as my shrink. My brother must be truly desperate then, or perhaps naive if he believes I would confide in you. And don't think for one second that you have a right," He emphasized the word distinctly, "to meddle in our family affairs." At the end his voice had gotten so low that the unsaid threat was clear, even to her.

Camille gulped, not looking forward to a pissed Klaus. "Be as it may, you and your family are highly dysfunctional, Klaus. You need professional help and guidance."

Klaus snorted and went around before she began spewing some Freudian diagnosis. "Look, no one tells me what to do and certainly not someone who isn't even a psychologist yet. And I'd only consider talking about my family problems with another blonde, not someone I can barely trust. And why is it always the ones hiding from their own psychological problems that want to give profound advice? Isn't there some specific term - like hypocrisy? Mmh, food for thought." He raised an eyebrow and then inwardly groaned at the young one's small mindedness.

"You and my brother are going to be great friends." Klaus predicted with ironic intent before disappearing from view.

* * *

Caroline's aching feet were starting to get to her as she went to Gigi's place. It had been quite an eventful day, she thought with some papers safely tucked under her arm that Alaric gave to her as the sky turned dark.

She just turned the key in the lock when a singing voice reached her.

"Ah, there you are, _my love_," Giselle greeted her with a large smile. "If you'd come an hour ago, you'd have eaten the finest gumbo. A recipe of my dear _grandmother_. _May she rest in peace,_" Giselle offered while cleaning the dishes.

"Oh no, I'm full and beat. I couldn't eat anything even if I tried. I ate three beignets and some rice pudding after meeting Alaric. By the way, thanks for mentioning him in the first place," she hastily continued when she heard her tsk, and send her a reprimanding glare. "But maybe another time," she relented.

"I will hold you to that, and _no problem at all_," Giselle reminded her. "That is so no healthy dinner for a young girl your age. Here, try a piece of _bread_. Fresh from the bakery. Just let me know, and I will teach you all about Cajun food and its customs."

"Sure. Sounds great," Caroline admitted with a nod, and smiled at the idea.

"What do you have there?" She pointed towards the leaves of paper that the blonde put on the counter before Giselle pulled the plug.

"Oh," Caroline's face lit up. "Some things Alaric gave me if I'm interested in who helped build the city."

"_Interesting_. What does it say?" Giselle wanted to know with great enthusiasm lacing her voice.

"I merely skimmed it. What I could make out is that New Orleans was a swamp in the 1700s while the Governor was a scapegrace, and did nothing for his people when such things as plagues or the flood came," Caroline explained without turning around as she put some ham on her slice of bread. She didn't have blinders on while retelling history as she brought the documents on the kitchen table, and took a seat with a hearty bite from the bread.

"And, what changed?" Giselle asked.

"Actually it seemed that in the 1720s a family arrived which the Governor invited to his home. They basically appeared to be like the founders of the city."

"Oh really? Well…" She stood up, and began drying the dishes now. "I have heard of this story. This family stayed in New Orleans for decades even, probably helped building the first levees too. If I'm not mistaken, the plantation house where they lived in housed some slaves too. Pity it was still a thing during this time." Giselle shook her curly head in sympathy while her words gained Caroline's attention.

She put her food on the wooden board. "Plantation house, you said?" Caroline uttered.

"_Yes, sweetie._ I think it's the one by the river and the Oak Alley Drive. Aren't that many plantation houses around anymore, I tell you. Has an array of white columns, and a wonderful veranda at the front. Looks like the South. Not to mention the oak trees in the front yard. The owner didn't change much of it."

Could it be? Was it possible that they were thinking about the same plantation house? And if that was the case, was it Klaus's ancestors who founded the city?

* * *

**Because of the title I wanted for Caroline to find out that Klaus's "ancestors" were a founding family. Sorry that I sent her on an exploration tour through the Big Easy, and the Mikaelson story almost fell short.**

**Hope you're not mad I included Camille in this one, it's just a measly attempt by Elijah, thinking a psych major functioning as a shrink might work in his favors. As if.**

**Hopefully I can include Klaroline again in the next chapter.**

_**Next chapter: Klaroline (who knows?), and Caroline considers going to Tulane**_


	8. Everybody Wants to Rule the World

**Hello again. I'm actually looking forward to the next chapter. For now, buckle up guys! Thanks to everyone who favorited or reviewed this story. I've got over 270 followers, wow, and you manage to read my fic in your freetime?! Talk about supernatural here. ;)**

_goldenhummingbird_**, I love your enthusiasm. Hope last chapter cleared up your questions. **_klaroline4everlove_**, your answer isn't really wrong, but you're gonna see another character next chapter - just sit tight. ;) Okay, **_LoveOfAVampire_**, I really really really really really love your review, that's for sure. :) **

**Dear **_guest_**, I'm actually looking forward to writing a Caroline/Hayley scene soon - but not yet. And I hope I managed to please you, I didn't take 5 months for another update, did I? **_Ellavm18_**, haven't forgotten you, great you loved it! **

**And my new follower **_Element Siren_**, it means so much that you love my story *smiles bashfully*. Oh and to my guest **_Klaroline_, **thanks for telling me your thoughts. Yeah, I hated the lack of Klaroline as well and thank you that you found the "history lesson" boring, and not my writing! :)**

**And thanks, **_**Angelikah **_**and **_**AvalonTheLadyKiller **_**for being such wonderful betas.**

**I don't own **_**The Vampire Diaries **_**or **_**The Originals**_**.**

**Enjoy.**

_Welcome to your life_

_There's no turning back_

_Even while we sleep_

_We will find you_

_Acting on your best behavior_

_Turn your back on Mother Nature_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_It's my own desire_

_It's my own remorse_

_Help me to decide_

_Help me make the most of freedom_

_And of pleasure_

_Nothing ever lasts forever_

_Everybody wants to rule the world_

_**Everybody Wants to Rule the World by Lorde**_

Caroline felt baffled after reading the research carefully that Alaric had provided for her. It was more like an unofficial take on who built the city, in contrast to the official one that stated that a lazy bum governor, a drunkard - her words, not his - did it.

No, thank you. She'd rather believe in the more logical one.

A family, no one knew where they came from, came to Louisiana, and made it their home. Until the year 1919, when they left without a trace, leaving a burning Opera House in their wake.

The family was merely called M. Who knew what it stood for, mysterious perhaps?

Caroline went to Tulane again to copy the documents, and give the originals back to Alaric. She was wondering how he even found out about this revelation in the first place.

"Alaric?" Caroline called out as she saw a hunched over figure on a bench in front of the building. Huh, maybe she was rubbing off on him because he was studying in the fresh air instead of a stifling library.

That didn't mean that the history professor wasn't immersed in his papers when his head whipped around, and he greeted her with, "Caroline." and hastily gathered the sheets in his folder. "What a surprise. What brings you here?" He asked casually out of sheer curiosity.

Alaric put the portfolio back in the messenger bag before he put its strap on his shoulder as he stood up, turning towards her. "I came here because I'm done with your research." Caroline held the sheets of paper in front of her, as he looked at her in wonder.

"But these were five pages. I gave them to you in the evening, and it's," Alaric looked at his watch to make sure, "nearly 12. You're already finished?" He stared at her in pure confusion which evoked a lighthearted giggle out of her.

"Well, you got me curious and riveted, that's for sure, professor."

"Okay, that's good to know." Alaric answered drily.

"I just wonder, do you deduce this on any kind of proof in regards to this founding family? I mean it's clearly more plausible than the governor being the founder of the city." Caroline stated the facts.

"Founding family is a strong term. I'd call them powerful. And there is indeed proof that they even existed. They influenced the architecture during their time and you can see nowadays how they had stamped their signs all around the city."

"Signs? What signs?" Caroline asked with a furrow between her eyebrows.

Alaric chuckled and went around to the college entrance. She threw her hands up exasperatedly when he turned his back towards her.

"Alaric!" Caroline called out in frustration.

"You should look up what the fleur-de-lis means, Caroline. And dig deep." He vaguely revealed to her.

"You mean the lily? It means … You can't be serious right now, Ric. You're leaving me hanging here? I thought the riddles and study lessons were over."

Caroline tried not to stomp her foot childishly on the ground when she saw the teacher's shoulders shake in laughter. "You should see me in class," Alaric called out, yet didn't turn around.

Caroline scoffed. Teachers, always having to be so cryptic.

* * *

Caroline decided that she shouldn't keep on torturing Klaus by ignoring him further, and reverted to calling him back. She noticed yesterday's 12 missed calls and one voicemail that merely said, "Call me back, Caroline."

The blonde kind of had a feeling that there was an _'or else' _involved as well.

After the first rings, she heard his distinct voice say, "Caroline." And was that stark relief she heard. It was weird how Klaus managed to make her shiver with just saying her name like a prayer.

"Can you tell me how I got your number in my phone, or what's more important, how you got mine?" Caroline asked playfully.

"It's simple as that, you insert the phone number and the name, and … that's it."

She rolled her eyes at his know-it-all comment. "Very funny, smartass."

"Besides, I thought I'd just go ahead. Unless of course, you're afraid I might breach your privacy and comb through your pictures on your phone. The photos of you in your cheerleader uniform are quite alluring, I might add, love." Klaus added cheekily. She could even bet that he was smirking at her through the speaker.

Caroline blushed deep red. "I … You … I'm not … I'm so not giving a reply to that." She stammered while Klaus enjoyed her being so flustered over that.

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, love. You looked quite lovely, that's for sure."

He heard her groan in the phone before she countered, "What was so urgent yesterday that you called me about 12 times, Klaus, mhm?"

Klaus opened his mouth, in search for an answer, but just felt the air release his lungs. "Klaus?" Caroline pressed on when he didn't say anything for a while. "You still there?"

"Yes." Klaus wetted his lips. "You've been busy yesterday, love?" He inquired with an arched eyebrow.

Caroline hesitated. "Uhm … I was, yeah, you could say that." She hoped her stammering wasn't too obvious. Who was she kidding? She knew she was a terrible liar, and Caroline was aware what an intuitive person Klaus was.

Klaus didn't seem convinced either. "Uh huh, if you say so. I actually called because I wanted to take you to a famous music club in New Orleans. You know, so you can take in everything what makes the city tick, but … you could have fooled me the way you ignored me the whole day. Makes me think you have better things to do, so I'm-"

"Wait, no. Klaus, it's not the way you think. I-" She tried to placate him.

"Don't worry about it, Caroline. I understand. I won't read any more into this." And with that he hung up.

_What the …_

She let her frustrations out, "Oh God!" Caroline looked at the display on her phone to see if that really just happened, and felt stumped.

Klaus just hung up on her after basically telling her off. The blonde felt a ball of anger building in the pit of her stomach. No one told her off, especially not over the phone. Well, if he thought she would leave it at that, he had another thing coming.

Impulsively, Caroline went out the door, and headed towards the plantation house.

Hopefully his sister wasn't at home.

* * *

"Klaus, open up. I know you're in there." Caroline thumped with a clenched fist against the intricate door. She could bet even steam went out of her ears. "You can't igno-!" Caroline was interrupted in her angry rant when the door opened unexpectedly.

"Well, hello there."

"You're not Klaus." She mentioned unnecessarily, pulling her hand back.

"Oh, beautiful _and _smart. Are you sure you want to talk to my brother?" The brown-haired man tilted his head while gazing at her body appreciatively, leaning his arm against the doorjamb in a flirting way. Suddenly her jeans and comfy shirt felt too revealing for her, she was half-tempted to cover herself with her arms.

Not willing to back down from a perv like him, she - _wait, brother?_

"Are you Elijah?" Caroline guessed.

The corners of his mouth formed to a pout. "I try not to take offense that you mistook me for my moral brother with a penchant for suits. Though I got to admit that he's been called handsome, so … there's that."

She pointed a finger at him as a lightbulb went on in her head. "You're Kol." She stated, secretly hoping that he wouldn't be as conceited as the rest of the family, though him being a perv didn't exactly give him brownie points.

Who knew what flaws Elijah had?

"Bingo, darling." Kol's face lit up like christmas tree. It took just as fast an expression of realization. "Did Nik talk about his favourite brother? I always knew he liked me underneath his cold-hearted being."

"He more like called you the troublemaker of the family," Caroline countered.

Kol leaned his head closer towards her as if it was a well-kept secret. "Let me guess, sweet Caroline, he shared this during pillow talk?" He wiggled his eyebrows saucily.

Caroline groaned and rolled her eyes. "I don't have time for this." She pushed at his chest and went past him.

She stopped short in the entrance hall when Caroline thought of something, "Wait, how do you know my name?" She looked back at Kol in puzzlement as he closed the door with mischievous smile on his features.

Kol turned towards her slowly. He almost appeared giddy - like he wanted to rub his fingers together in glee.

"My dear brother might have mentioned you once, or twice," Kol revealed all too happily while strutting around like a peacock. And murmured under his breath, "Though it's hard not to hear it when brother dearest throws a tantrum," so she wouldn't be able to hear it.

Before Caroline could reply, they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. "Kol, who's there? I swear your brother is trying to kill me with his mood swings, I'm so going to put a hex - hey…" A dark-skinned brunette in her age, her hair cut to a stylish bob, called out until she stopped in her tracks upon seeing Caroline.

"Hey, I'm Caroline." She greeted her with an offered hand, which the girl shook. She offered a small smile, and was rewarded with a timid one, before the girl took her hand back like she got a jolt and rubbed her fingers together.

She looked at Kol for a moment in question and seemed at ease when she introduced herself in return. "I'm Bonnie."

"So … are you related with the Mikaelsons, or something?" Caroline fished for information.

Bonnie scrunched up her face in distaste and didn't hesitate saying, "Hell, no!"

While Kol bursted out at the same time, "Thank the gods, no."

Shocked, or more like surprised by the other's outburst, Kol looked at Bonnie.

"Okay." Caroline drawled out. "Just curious, but what are you doing here?" Her eyes set on the brunette girl.

"I … uh," Bonnie looked for help at Kol again who made some weird movements behind her back. When she gazed at him again he crossed his arms and threw a strained smile her way. "I'm their … go-to girl." She continued weakly, _and did that sound like a question?_

"Uh huh. Okay, sure." Not really convinced, Caroline gave them a perfunctory smile to end this kinda awkward encounter. "Now, where is Klaus?"

Bonnie seemed to stare at her in shock, as if she couldn't believe that Caroline would want to willingly talk to him, before she gathered her composure. "He's in his art room."

"And where is that?"

"Up the stairs, at the end of the corridor on the left."

"Okay. Thanks, Bonnie." Caroline smiled and received a small smile before she went to the first tread.

"A fair warning," Bonnie began in a cautious tone, "He's in a real bad mood."

She didn't bother turning around. "Tell me about it. But guess what? Klaus can get in line. I'm mad too." Pissed would be a better word though.

"Are you sure you don't want another Mikaelson, sweet Caroline? Kol Mikaelson does know how to treat a lady."

Caroline scoffed at his blatant, but bad flirting. "You wish."

She didn't try to suppress the grin when she heard Bonnie giggle while Kol replied with indignation, "That's not funny, Bon. I do know how to treat a lady, darling."

As she stood in front of the slightly ajar door Caroline tried to calm her racing heart. She felt like the epitome of nervousness when she loosened the muscles in her hand.

If Klaus was mad then he could suck it, because she had a right to be mad at him, and she would definitely give him a thorough tongue lashing.

Not wanting to waste any more time, Caroline just opened the door without knocking.

The blonde saw the tense back standing in front of a dark canvas while crossing the threshold. "If it's you, Rebekah, I don't have time for any of your pesky little-" Klaus stopped his tirade when he pulled in a deep breath, and grew more tense if that was even possible. It felt like he could sense that she was in the room, weird as that sounded. He tilted his head while clenching his fists in obvious agitation.

"Of course it's you, Caroline," Klaus muttered under his breath.

Caroline tried with all her might to ignore the clenching in her core - _not now, libido! _\- when she saw how tightly the gray Henley clung to his upper body.

"I thought we should have this chat face-to-face." She said with hard features gazing at his rigid back.

"There is nothing to be said, love." Klaus replied coldly before cleaning his hands with a dirty rag.

"No, you," Caroline raised her finger in his direction, though he hadn't yet turned around - something that started to bother her - "decided to be a petulant child."

She chose to hear him chuckle was a good thing, and not something she should be miffed about, but Caroline was still too angry at him to care.

"Besides…" Caroline thought enough was enough, and swivelled Klaus around by his biceps. She stayed optimistic he seemed to have at least lost the stony features on his face.

"You can be dismissive and rude as much as you want with your family, but I deserve more than to be your freaking doormat, Klaus." Caroline requested heatedly.

"Well, let me be clear about something as well, _love_," Klaus hissed the word out through gritted teeth, stomping towards her without warning, his eyes becoming dark.

Caroline winced. She was transfixed by the dominance of him, she barely could take two steps back before she was rooted to the spot - or more like stopped by the door pressing into her back. And to make matters worse … Caroline had no idea whether to look at Klaus's impressive eyes or his mesmerizing lips.

Klaus blocked her exit by pressing his palms against the door's surface. "I'm not some toy you can use as you please. And either you're hot or you're cold, I'm not one to play games." She could feel his breath on her face as he huffed out the air heavily.

Caroline felt like being hit in the stomach when she was being described as hot and cold, because a part of her knew that Klaus was right. One moment she seemed content being with him and the next the blonde scratched his eyes out. Talk about mixed signals.

Yet another part of her was too stubborn and proud to admit it.

Caroline's eyes flashed in anger and she impulsively shoved him at his chest - yet it didn't seem to have any effect on him because he didn't even move an inch. Only Klaus blinked in surprise at Caroline's audacious reaction.

"Screw you, Klaus. What the hell's wrong with _you_, huh? Why do you have to jump to conclusions? You're so … ugh ..." With eyes wide open, Caroline waved with her hands despite the small space. "Impulsive. As much as I like you, Klaus,"

His mouth opened in shock, just as he furrowed his eyebrows - but she was too far gone to notice.

"I can't have you hurt me every time-" She was stopped by the urgent press of his lips against hers.

At first she protested against his bold move and pushed at his chest in resistance. But soon enough Caroline's got soft when Klaus used the opportunity to meet her tongue as she was trying to voice her protests.

Caroline hummed. Any disagreements were shoved out of her mind while Klaus had a hand on her back, hugging her body close to his. As his kisses grew more desperate and forceful, Caroline felt compelled to put one hand on his stubbled jaw and the other around his neck.

Before she knew it, he had her pressed against the table in the room and led her leg around his waist, his hand getting dangerously high. Caroline closed her eyes to enjoy the sensations happening to her body.

Without knowing it, Caroline had started rubbing herself against the bulge in his jeans and felt herself getting hot all over. "Klaus." She detached her lips from his to utter his name as a sigh and groan and sighed again when Klaus wasn't deterred at all and began putting open-mouthed kisses on her neck.

A very erogenous zone it seemed she hadn't noticed she had until now, Caroline loved it when Klaus touched her there, rubbing her with his ticklish stubble.

Klaus groaned and muttered blissfully, "Caroline."

She opened her eyes wide in shock again when she realized she was about to take his Henley off. "Wait, Klaus. Not so fast, we wanted to talk," She said and put a safe distance between them, thankfully he obliged - or at least Caroline thought he did.

She righted her clothes and mussed hair. "Did we?" Klaus asked teasingly and tilted his head to kiss her again.

Caroline swore to herself not to get swayed by the strong chest of his as she laid her hands on his in defense. "Klaus," She admonished him with a stern voice and stony features.

"Fine. As you wish, love." Klaus put a few steps back and leaned against the edge of the table with crossed arms. Caroline tried her best to look him directly in the eye and not a certain other anatomy of his body that stood proudly below his waist. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, come on. I'm serious here, Klaus." She flailed with her arms in disbelief and ignored the amused smirk on his face as he looked on at her, baffled by her ability to wear every emotion on her face.

She gazed at him while nibbling on her bottom lip debatingly. Caroline sighed and found herself leaning her hip at the table next to Klaus. "What's wrong, Klaus?" She asked quietly with a calm voice.

Klaus sighed at that and looked at her ponderingly out of the corner of his eye. "Uh, it's just my family driving me bloody mad," He replied through gritted teeth.

Caroline chuckled involuntarily. "I think that's their job."

Klaus merely scoffed in aggravation. She hesitated before asking, "Someone specific you have in mind?"

"Elijah… He wants me to _talk_," Klaus uttered the last word like a curse. Understandibly so if the revulsed expression on his face was anything to go by.

"Wow," Caroline breathed. "Talk about an impossible task," She joked with a pensive face.

Thankfully Klaus got out of his moody state and saw the fun side, laughing.

Caroline nudged him in the ribs. "Look, I don't know you that well and … your family even less, but I think no one can tell you what to do. If you're ready to let them in, then you'll be on your own time."

Klaus smiled gratefully at her encouraging words and waited for the _'but' _coming on.

"If they do care about you - and you're their brother - then they'd have to be patient. _But _… it's a two-way street."

Klaus breathed in, letting her words sink in. And he felt content, even better than he did before. He pushed himself from the desk and stalked towards her so could look at her undisturbed, not much distance separating them as he stood in front of her. "Thank you, Caroline," Klaus said the words, the true meaning clear in his blue-green eyes. It wasn't often that he gave someone his thanks, but when the situation arose…

"You're welcome," Caroline replied in return, feeling special all of a sudden.

"And I'm sorry."

"For what?" Caroline was confused by his sudden admission.

Klaus looked away for a moment to gather himself before he looked at her with soft expression. "For hurting you that way before, Caroline. I know it is no excuse for me to let my anger out on you on the phone, but still… Forgive me for my indiscretion."

Caroline gazed at him, trying to read him. "Apology accepted. Don't make it happen again." She sent him a meaningful glare and was rewarded with him looking bashfully back at her.

Caroline felt something smooth rubbing against her hands with every movement she made and turned her head halfway to see the desk she was leaning against to be littered with sketches all over. She noticed the paintings situated around the room.

Caroline gazed at him with a pondering look before curiosity got the better of her as she thumbed through the collection carefully, feeling like the paper could tear, and aware of Klaus letting her.

Realization flashed in her mind, her eyes lit up in wonder. "Wait, did you do these?" She asked him, perplexed.

Klaus averted his gaze, his hand rubbing his neck to distract himself from the beginning blush forming on his cheeks. "Uh, yes. I have been painting for as long as I can remember. To be honest, one of my paintings is in the Hermitage. Not that anyone would notice." Klaus added bashfully, and with a quiet voice.

He involuntarily smiled when she teased him, "Modesty is a nice look on you."

Caroline looked at him in disbelief, trying to grasp the many layers of Klaus Mikaelson. She even had to process shy and uncertain Klaus, who was so the opposite of the impulsive and confident him.

"Who knew that you had a thing for art, Klaus," Caroline said with an awe-filled voice, allthewhile seeing him for the first time in a totally different light.

Klaus didn't offer her a chance to look at him when his gaze was set upon his palm gingerly leafing through his works to evade her perceptive glance. "And what did you take me for, Caroline?"

Caroline tilted her head in thought. "I don't know. You're pretty much unpredictable." She shrugged. "I guess I didn't take you for an artistic type."

Klaus looked at her now with mirth in his eyes. "Well, I'm happy to prove you wrong then."

"Yes, I guess so." Silence stretched out while some weird staring contest ensued. Caroline cleared her throat and bought some time by putting a blonde curl behind her ear. "So … what did you want to invite me to again - before you decided to go all snippy with me?" She taunted him with curiosity set in her tone.

Klaus decided to send a mock glare her way. He was practically the inventor of the _'Bitch, please' _face. "No, I don't think…" Klaus dismissed the idea vehemently.

Huh, as if, buddy!

"Oh, come on." She nudged him playfully and was rewarded with a joyful smile that he tried to suppress. "Tell me, Klaus. I came all the way over here you might as well just spill the beans already."

"Fine." He released a heavy sigh and gazed at her thoughtfully before bracing himself physically if the tension in his shoulders was anything to go by. "I wanted to ask if you would like to go to Sweet Lorraine's with me. A wonderful joint to remember and to try out. You know you haven't really appreciated all aspects of this city if you haven't taken in the live music of the South."

She noted that he looked up at her from under his eyelashes, while displaying his cute dimples. _Practically his signature move. _Oh God, it seemed Klaus knew how to use his weapons efficiently against her. With success.

"That's too bad, I would have said yes, Klaus." Caroline assured him with a playful undertone, smiling.

"Really?" He asked, needing to make sure. The hesitation had still yet to leave his body.

"Mmh," Caroline murmured, affirming.

A fond smile started showing on his face, the light reappearing in his eyes. "Wonderful." His smile was contagious.

"Then I'll…" His hands hidden behind his back, Klaus stepped a few steps towards her, confidence displayed in his composure. "Pick you up tonight, love."

She began opening her mouth to object to have Klaus interrupting her thought process. "No buts, love. Just text me the address and we will enjoy good food, drinks and music."

Caroline sighed blissfully. "That sounds heavenly." All protests died down. And it didn't help that Klaus was standing so close to her, leaving it almost impossible to deny him something. She could only nod with blushing cheeks.

"See? I'm looking forward to it. Come on, I'll see you out. And just so you know, Caroline ... I think you're the only one I'd confide in."

"Well, I feel honored to be in your circle of trust then."

* * *

"I still don't get it. Why include me in your evil masterplan?"

"Because, Kol, you are the only one in this lunatic family - besides the Bennett Witch, of course - who can see the big picture."

Both were standing in the basement which housed the unconscious bodies of Marcel's lackeys, Diego and Thierry.

Kol was truly perplexed that Klaus would willingly indulge him in his wicked scheming. Though he could definitely see the appeal of fun.

"Besides," He continued, "Elijah is being a buzzkill as usual and our dear sister is, let's just say, blinded by her love to Marcel. You, Kol," Klaus laid a hand on his shoulder and squeezed warmly, "are the lucky winner. In times like these you need to know who you can trust."

Kol was surprised to say the least by his brother's trust. Klaus's paranoia had left him daggered for centuries. Not to mention that Elijah used to be his confidant. He rubbed his hands gleefully for show, the warm feeling in his stomach momentarily forgotten.

"I feel honored to be for once ahead of Elijah in your _'list of family members I can remotely trust'_." Kol pointed out.

Klaus scoffed loudly. "'lijah doesn't realize the situation that we're in. We're heading for war. And like the latin saying foretells, _'If you want peace, prepare for war'_. We need to take back what has been ours. So, are you in or out?"

Kol raised an eyebrow in challenge. "You need to ask?"

Klaus shared a sly smirk with him, his arms crossed. "Let the games begin."

His brother sighed, turning to the two unfortunate souls dangling in chains. "Besides, I miss the old days. Witches practising magic freely, and all that jazz. I kind of feel like Martin Luther King - only that I'm freeing these delightful witches." A dreamy expression fixed on his features.

Klaus sent him an amused glance. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, shall we?"

"What?!" He called out in disbelief, with waving hands. "I'd be marvellous at inspiring speeches," Kol pointed out, self-assured.

"Kol."

"Fine. Yes, got it." Kol turned his attention to the literally hanging puppets. At the end of this day they would truly be puppets hanging by a string and controlled by a puppeteer. "So, did you already compel them?"

"I intend to. They've been full of vervain. Marcel has been a careful one." Klaus sent him a warning glare. "He learned from the best."

"How long have they been gone?" Kol asked , focused on the matter at hand.

"3 days."

"Won't Marcel be suspicious when two of his thugs disappear like this?"

Klaus was surely impressed by the efficiency of his brother. Maybe he should call in his advice more often, he was clearly underestimated.

"Not when I sent him a message from Thierry's phone that they were having a long weekend out of town," Klaus pointed out.

Kol rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Mmh, this could work," He would grant him that.

"It will," Klaus stated full of confidence.

He slapped Thierry's cheek several times until his eyes were set on him. Before he could even protest, Klaus let the compulsion work, "From now on you will do as I say. You will notify me of every step Marcel Gerard takes, especially when it concerns my family, understood?" At seeing him nod without blinking, Klaus continued, "Fail, and I will kill you."

"Dramatic," Kol replied sarcastically.

"Get to work. Tell Bonnie to finally find a loophole in this whole _'No magic in the Quarter' _rubbish," Klaus just said and turned towards the doors with a spring in his step, after taking a quick glance at the clock on his phone.

"Wait, where are you going, Nik?" Kol asked stupefied. _And since when did Klaus give him such a grand responsibility?_

"I'm going out," He merely offered.

"Now?!" Kol waved to the two vampires as a major indication.

* * *

"I'm worried, Marcel, okay? He's been gone for far too long. Thierry told me we would meet yesterday and he didn't come. Please, you have to do something." Katie implored him profusely.

Marcel wasn't convinced by her pleading as he took a gulp from his Bourbon. "Look, Katie, I don't know what you want me to do. He told me he and Diego were prolonging the weekend. You know what that means, right?" He cast her a sidelong glance. "They're out on a drunken spree. I wouldn't worry about that."

"But why wouldn't he tell me, huh?" Katie was still thinking that something must have gone horribly wrong.

"Hell, if I know. He's _your _boyfriend, you should know."

"Marcel," Katie took a few steps towards him, "couldn't you like give me a free pass for a locator spell?" She hastily continued when seeing the adamant refusal on his face, "Or one of your witches could do it. What could it hurt?"

Marcel thought about that. "Fine. Give me something of Thierry and we'll work on something."

"You won't regret it, Marcel." Katie didn't conceal her relief.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

Caroline had been racking her brain for a few hours what to actually wear. She couldn't decide if she should pick something casual, romantic, or even sexy.

Caroline didn't really want to seduce Klaus, though it didn't hurt to feel confident while this handsome man gazed at her with such an intensity and adoration in his eyes.

She chose a tight-fitted jeans, a sexy black top and a leather jacket. Meanwhile Caroline intended to try out the boutique she saw while on her stroll with Alaric.

When Caroline remembered this day and how Klaus's reaction to her ignoring him, she came to realize something. She didn't like the look of hurt on his face which he covered up with calm disinterest. Truthfully, it … pained her to think to what conclusions he must have come to, possibly that she liked stringing him along and playing hard to get while spending time with someone else.

Which she wouldn't do. Caroline knew all too well how the sting of betrayal felt like.

It was just so damn hard for her to trust someone she barely knew and also scary as hell how Klaus managed to lower all her defenses. Caroline realized that she had begun to care about him, a fact she hadn't gotten to know until now. Caroline didn't try to act like a spoilt child, but she could at least have fun and be straight with him.

As if by magic …

The bell rang.

* * *

**I actually intended to write their whole meeting as well, but unfortunately I had no idea how to formulate their dispute so I decided to end it here.**

**Please leave a review or PM me. I'd like to know your thoughts.**

_**Next chapter: Klaroline (yay!) and Caroline has an interaction with somebody some of you have been looking forward to (hint: not Hayley)**_


	9. Hiatus

I'm truly sorry but this is not another update. I'd like to announce with a heavy heart that I'm going into hiatus with this story because of lack of inspiration on Klaroline.

I'm giving this fic up for adoption. I can t believe I m actually doing this but I want this story _Human_ to be given a chance by someone else. I really hope there s someone out there who still has the Klaroline mojo, at least decent writer and an admirer of this pairing.

Contact me if there is interest, either here or on tumblr.


	10. Author's Note

Hello dear Klaroliners!

I'm truly sorry but this is not another update. I'd like to announce with a heavy heart that I'm giving this fic up for adoption. I can't believe I'm actually doing this but I want this story Human to be given a chance by someone else. I really hope there's someone out there who still has the Klaroline mojo, is being a decent writer and an admirer of this pairing.

Contact me if there is interest, either here or on tumblr.


End file.
